Super Mario 9: Guardians of the Rainbow
by NintendoMasterGC
Summary: The ninth in a series. Follow Mario's adventure as he continues his fight against the shadows of evil! Previous stories, plus illustrations and bios, may be found on my website. Rated T for violence, scary scenes, evil demons, and other good stuff.
1. Athos' Visitor

The Staff of Dreams. A white staff, tipped with a red gem, stolen from the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Museum's secret vault before the very eyes of Mario and the Princess. The theft triggered a bizarre sequence of events in the lives of many - but especially in Mario's life. The mind-controlling powers of the Staff of Dreams allowed its thief to control Toadsworth and steal the castle's Power Stars. After this, Mario also fell prey to the staff's power and almost killed Princesses Peach and Daisy, nearly destroying the castle in the process. Mario was returned to his right mind by the Star power and set off to look for the staff's thief, armed only with a mysterious note he'd received that read, "Beware of Takanyar!"

After a search, Mario located the underground Temple of the Stars, in which he met Marlon, Sage of the Stars. Marlon offered his assistance to Mario, terming him the "chosen warrior," and told Mario of his destiny as the one who would defeat this mysterious Takanyar. Also, Mario meets the green-and-brown-robed character Athos, who admits to stealing the Staff of Dreams for Takanyar and joins Mario, turning his back on his evil master.

Finally, after another grueling trip into the Toadwood Forest, Mario, Marlon, and Athos enter Takanyar's underground lair, where they meet Takanyar himself, and his underling, the shadowy Zaron. Takanyar is narrowly defeated by Mario's newfound powers of ice, which were granted him by the spirit of a past Mushroom Kingdom king, and Mario retrieves the Staff of Dreams from Takanyar's foul clutches. All appears to be well now.

However, before Mario defeated them, Takanyar and Zaron used a legendary sword (discovered at the end of _Super Mario 7: The Royal Legend_) to awaken a powerful army of darkness known as the Shadow Legion. What the Legion's ultimate purpose is, no one knows. But it is still alive and out there somewhere, taking orders from Takanyar and Zaron, who are still alive...

Eight years have passed since _Super Mario 8_ ended. For Takanyar, they were eight years of watching, waiting, plotting, planning... looking for the opportune moment to strike and reveal his true purpose in wishing to destroy Mario and friends. Takanyar is now ready to swoop down like a bird of prey and seize his victims in his sharp talons.

Takanyar is not his own. He serves a higher one... a great one... Identities are of the essence.

-----------------

Princess Peach sat on her throne, utterly bored. She gazed out the window at the dreary summer drizzle that had ruined the tennis tournament scheduled for that day.

"How long is it going to rain like this? Seems like the weather was planning this all along just so I'd have to postpone the tournament!"

The golden throne room doors burst open, and in came Mario, dressed in cowboy hat and boots, lasso trailing from his hand. "Good mornin', Yer Highness! Ya weren't lookin' fer somethin' ta do, were ya?"

"Mario!" Peach laughed. "Where on earth did you get that crazy getup?"

"Right here," he responded, and transformed into a giant, hairy tarantula. Peach screamed and hid behind her throne.

When she peeked out, the tarantula was gone, and in its place sat a yellow rabbit with a key in its mouth. The Princess stomped out of hiding toward the little creature. "Hey, give that back! Don't you go stealing the keys to my drawers again!"

The rabbit promptly turned into a huge red dragon. "What are you so scared of?" it asked innocently when Peach almost fainted. "It is only I." And as Peach watched, the dragon morphed into a tall figure dressed in green and brown. He looked the perfect part of the forester.

"Athos!" Peach said shakily, smiling in spite of herself. "Don't scare me like that! I didn't hire you on as court jester, you know!"

"No?" Athos chuckled and immediately turned into a jester complete with cap-and-bells and yellow-and-purple outfit. He began singing, "Oh, she'll be comin' round the mountain when she -"

"Stop, _please!_" the Princess gasped when she managed to stop laughing. "It hurts to laugh this much!"

Athos reassumed his normal form. "Your wish, Your Highness?" he asked in his typical grandiose style.

"Just find Mario and tell him to come see me."

"As you command. I am certain that Mario will gladly pay a visit to your most beautiful royal personage." Peach blushed as Athos left with a bow. He headed toward the castle courtyard. As he passed a hallway branching off from his, something down it caught his eye - something black standing in the middle of the hall. He froze. Slowly he turned to face -

"Long time no see, Athos," rasped Zaron.


	2. Friends No Longer

Athos turned pale, but quickly recovered himself and clenched a fist. "Zaron, what are you doing here? Threatening the lives of these innocent people?"

The black-robed figure with burning red eyes smiled wickedly. "Not at all, Athos. I have come only to see you, cowardly traitor." He fingered his black staff. "It is unlike you to turn tail and run when something becomes difficult. Why did you leave us when the plan turned rough?"

Athos walked closer. He held up three fingers and shook them at Zaron. "Three years, Zaron. For three long years I sat in the council chamber with you and Takanyar, forming our plans of conquest. I was the brains behind the entire scheme, and you know that full well. But all that time I was searching. Something was not right, and I could not find out what it was. I reviewed the plan over and over, but I could find no flaw.

"Finally I realized it. It was me. I was wrong. No one is disciplined enough to control the entire earth - especially someone as wicked as the man you call your king! It is only right and just that he was defeated!" Athos trembled with righteous anger.

"Right and just? Who was just in doing so? Certainly not the Sages! For it was they who devised that cunning plan to use the powers of the Orb to destroy His Majesty! And they pretended all along they knew nothing about it, the foolish meddlers!" Zaron took a step forward. "If they were just in killing our king, then I am justified in killing YOU!"

Athos turned his back and said nothing.

"But of course I wouldn't do that," Zaron continued. "You and I both know that if I kill you, the king will never be resurrected. Recall the legend, Athos. Here, I will refresh your memory with it:

_"Thinker of thoughts  
__Dreamer of dreams  
__Unwilling for his power to be manifest  
__Second of three_

"Sound familiar?"

"The Oracle. Yes, I know what it says. I know what it means more than either you or Takanyar does." Athos clenched his fist again. "And I want no part in fulfilling that evil prophecy!"

"Athos," persisted Zaron, "you are one of the three chosen Keys! This privilege could grant you wealth and power untold if you assist in your destined task. Come back with me!"

Athos simply began walking away.

Zaron pointed his black staff at Athos. The purple jewel on its tip glowed. "Stop right there, coward. You know very well the power I have at my disposal."

Athos stopped, but made no move to turn or go back to Zaron. He gritted his teeth. "I told you that I want nothing to do with it! If you insist on this insanity, I will call the guards! Begone!"

Zaron suddenly smiled again, and he beckoned to Athos. "That shouldn't be necessary, Athos - surely you could defeat me yourself!" He grinned slyly. "Or have you grown weak and soft over the past eight years?"

Athos whirled around, shaking in anger. "Weak and soft?! I will show _you _who is weak and soft!" He charged Zaron, fists poised to strike.

Zaron only laughed and shot a beam of dark energy from his staff. The beam struck Athos and wrapped around him like a dark chain, preventing him from moving. He cried out and fell to the floor.

"No! You cannot take me back! I will _never_ help you again! Let me _go_!!"

"Now, Athos, surely you know I can't do that. We have our own goals, you know, and you are part of them. As the Oracle says:

_"Power, force, blood  
__These__ three  
__Have no master  
__Except death_

"Power, Athos, is the ultimate goal! The King will live again!" With that, Zaron teleported himself and Athos out of the castle.


	3. Little Boys

"Where is Mario?" Peach wondered as she sat on her throne still. "He should have gotten my message by now if he's in the castle." Peach stopped to listen, then smiled as she recognized the two voices going past the throne rooms doors in the hall outside.

"It's a real swordfighting tournament, Dad? Can I go? Can I? Can I?"

"Hold your horses, son. I don't think you're ready yet."

"I am too ready! Just watch!" There was a _ssshing_as someone drew a sword.

"Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing, Michael!"

"Sorry, Dad." A _click_ as the sword dropped back into its sheath. "So can I go?"

Peach smiled again, listening to the conversation. "Looks like Russ has his hands full with Michael. I wonder how Rachel is going to take this whole idea." About eight years ago, Russ T., captain of the royal guard, and his wife Rachel, Peach's personal servant, had had a son - Michael. He had grown into a boy who was fascinated by his dad's profession of soldiering, and he always wore his little suit of mock armor, complete with sword and shield, an exact miniature of his father's armor. Apparently Michael had heard of the World Swordfighting Tournament this year and was determined to go.

As Russ struggled for an answer to his son's question, the Princess came through the throne room doors and into the hall, stopping in front of the tall Toad Russ T. and his small son Michael, both dressed in armor. Instantly both father and son bowed to her. "Your Highness," Russ greeted her respectfully.

"Hello, Russ. Hello, Michael. Pestering your father today?" Peach smiled at Michael as he reddened.

"I just want to go to the tournament, but Dad says no! I don't see why I can't go!" he exclaimed passionately.

Peach knelt and looked him in the eye. "I think your father knows what's best for you, Michael. You'd better listen to him and obey, even if you don't understand."

"Okay. Maybe next year!" Michael brightened.

The Princess stood. "Russ, did Rachel tell you how she handled the postponement of the tennis tournament?"

"I think she said it was moved to Thursday."

"Thank you. That will give me time to arrange for an important visitor." She turned, reentered the throne room, and summoned her head scribe. In he came, carrying his little desk, stool, pen and paper, and miscellaneous small items. He set up in no time and sat ready for Peach's dictation.

-----------------

Bowser stomped the floor of his stone throne room, nearly knocking the trembling Koopa before him off his feet. "Why isn't that thing ready yet?" he asked with a roar.

The Koopa shifted nervously and twiddled his fingers. "W-W-We're terribly sorry, sir, but the Professor is refusing to cooperate. I-It should be done by next week, s-sir, if P-Profess-sor G-Gadd can be c-convinced to help."

"Grrrrrr. Bring the little weasel here. Maybe I can tell him something that'll get him moving!" Bowser chuckled at the thought. "Get out of here and bring him back to me! NOW!" The Koopa scurried from the throne room, and Bowser sat back down on his imposing black iron throne.

"I want that crazy professor to cooperate," he muttered, half to himself. "When he builds that machine, I'll be able to put my own princess on the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. And no one will know the difference! I'll have my own little puppet to control the kingdom for myself! Gwah hah hah hah!"


	4. Keys to a King

"Well, well, glad to have you back, Athos," said a tall figure dressed in a white robe and flowing red cape as he stood and smiled. He offered his hand to Athos.

Athos's only reply was to spit in Takanyar's face.

"Hmm. A little feisty today, Athos? I thought you would enjoy the opportunity to rejoin us here in the council chamber." He gestured toward the elegant room they stood in, with polished wooden floors, countless torches lining the walls and casting their flickering glow into the room, and a long oaken table with numerous chairs along its sides.

"He has been this way ever since I met him in the castle, Lord Takanyar," offered Zaron in his rasping voice. "Apparently he wants nothing to do with the prophecies of the Oracle."

"Hmmmm..." Takanyar said again as he pondered the situation. "Zaron."

"Lord Takanyar?"

"Take Athos to the Chamber of Mourning, and remain there with him. I shall arrive there in a few minutes." He looked Athos in the eye.

"It is time to put our plan into action."

-----------------

"...And so I invite you to the grand tennis tournament to be held this Thursday. Please consider carefully. I do so want to see you again. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool (Peach)."

Peach finished dictating the letter. The Toad scribe quickly rolled up the paper, collected his things, and scurried from the room like a rat. Putting his things away, he delivered the message to the royal courier - but not before making a careful copy for himself. He smiled as he tucked the copy into his waistband and hid it carefully under his robes. Calling for his servant, the head scribe gave him the letter and, after whispering detailed instructions to him, sent him on his way to deliver it.

Takanyar entered the Chamber of Mourning. It was a very bare, cold stone room with no furnishings. The only light came from a row of torches along the far wall, over a giant stone coffin. There was a strange atmosphere of foreboding that filled the room whenever someone would look at the coffin.

"Zaron, make ready for the first step." Obediently, Zaron took hold of Athos and made him stand on a silver disk embedded in the floor. He and Takanyar also stood on two other disks, Zaron on the left and Takanyar on the right. A humming noise filled the room when all three were in position.

Takanyar look at the pale Athos. "When the King was slain by the power of the Sacred Orb, Athos, his body indeed died, and it lies here before us in this coffin, as you know. But his soul did not die. It split into three parts - one entered me, one entered you, and one entered Zaron.

"This is why we are known as the three chosen Keys. It is our task to reunite the King's soul and restore his body to life. Now that all three of us stand in our places, the King will rise in thirty seconds. When that time is past, the soul fragments will leave our bodies and enter his. If you are willing for this to happen, no ill effect will happen to you. If you are unwilling, Athos -

"You die."

Athos said nothing, but stared ahead at the cold stone coffin.

"Choose, Athos. Life or death."

Athos struggled within himself for a few seconds. "All right, I am willing. Better that I should live, for the King will rise no matter what my choice." But as he spoke, his face was still pale.

"Very wise, Athos," said Takanyar with a smile.


	5. The Tennis Menace

There was a scream from somewhere behind her. The Princess looked up, and her heart stopped. Time seemed to stand still. She reached out her hand in a desperate attempt to stop the vicious attack.

The tennis ball connected solidly with her racquet and went sailing over the net into her opponent's court. Rachel stood there with gaping mouth as she watched the ball go by, making no attempt to stop it.

"Aaaand that makes another win for Princess Peach, for five games in a row!" yelled the announcer as the crowd in the stands went wild. The Princess jogged back to the bench and sat down with a tired, happy sigh. A Toad handed her a bottle of water, which she gratefully drank great gulps from. Handing the bottle back, she settled down next to Daisy to watch as Mario squared off against Waluigi.

Suddenly the sound of horses' hooves could be heard. Turning, Peach saw a blue carriage pull up behind the bleachers. From it stepped a lady dressed in a sky blue gown. On her chest was an orange jewel, matching her earrings exactly. Her long black hair hung straight down in back and beautifully complemented her laughing blue eyes.

"Éclair!" exclaimed Peach and ran over to greet her guest. The two friends embraced. "Oh, I'm so glad you came. It's been forever since I've seen you!"

Princess Éclair smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Now where do I get dressed for the tennis match I assume you signed me up for?"

Peach giggled and pointed to the dressing rooms across the court. Éclair immediately seized her traveling bag and rushed off, leaving behind a few bewildered servants.

-----------------

"Hmmm..." Takanyar studied the letter in his hand. "It would seem that the time is ripe to strike. One of our friends in high places has forwarded this message to me. The goal is in sight."

"The third goal, Master," Zaron reminded him. "After that -"

"Yes, of course, Zaron. Now please excuse me. I must have an audience with His Majesty." Takanyar swiftly exited the council chamber.

-----------------

"Aaaand the winner is Mario!" shouted the announcer to thunderous applause and sporadic yelling from fans. "Now, for the prime event of the day!"

Peach nudged Éclair, whose sky-blue miniskirt outfit matched hers exactly except for color.

"In the north court, the challenger, all the way from the Waffle Kingdom - Princess Éclair!"

The bleachers erupted with screaming as Éclair walked onto the court. She turned to the stands and blew a kiss, increasing the volume of the screams until it was deafening.

"Aaaand in the south court, the defender of today's title and holder of the Grand Tennis Cup for six straight seasons, our very own Princess Peach!"

The stands were silent.

Princess Peach walked to her side of the court and glared at the bleachers.

"Where's the screaming? Looks like Éclair has stolen Peach's fanbase!" The spectators roared with laughter at the announcer's comment.

Peach looked at Éclair and grinned. _Friends we may be, but not on the tennis court! Time to show her who's boss around here!_ Tossing the tennis ball into the air, she brought her racquet around in a wicked swing and powerhoused the ball into Éclair's court, out of her opponent's reach. Score one for Peach. The crowd went wild and started chanting "Goooooo PEACH! Goooooo PEACH!"

The Princess grinned at her opponent again. Finally she'd show Éclair up on the tennis court.


	6. Attacked in the Hall

Princess Peach stumbled into the castle next to Éclair and Daisy, exhausted. "Honestly, Éclair, where do you learn all of your moves? I've never seen half of them!"

"Well, I have a few personal tutors around my place," Éclair smiled, "and they know quite a few tricks of the trade, if you know what I mean."

Peach pretended to slap Éclair, who easily dodged. The three princesses headed for the showers to clean up. Mario stopped them. "Peach, I've got to head home now with Luigi. We'll be back tomorrow morning to help set up for the big event tomorrow night. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Mario! Bye, Luigi!" called the girls as the brothers left.

-----------------

"What do you mean, 'It's not finished yet'?" roared Bowser.

"Sukku sukku yabbu yabbu!"

"What did he say?" Bowser asked Kammy Koopa.

Kammy sighed. "He said, 'I won't finish it!'"

"Why you -" Bowser grabbed Professor Gadd. "Look here, buster, I want that thing completed by tomorrow afternoon. And if it's not, there'll be pain. GOT IT?"

"Sukku yabbu sukku!"

"He said, 'Fine, you fat lout,'" interpreted Kammy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

-----------------

The royal ladies, led by Peach, entered the castle kitchen, having freshly washed up and changed, and were immediately bombarded with delicious smells. "Tace T.! I need to see you for a minute!" called Peach. The head cook rushed over and stood ready for food orders.

"Did you get the list Rachel made for tomorrow night's event?" Peach asked.

Tace T. nodded her head vigorously, her red braids swinging. "And what a list it was! I declare I've never seen such a long menu since Kingdom Day - three years ago!" the young lady chuckled.

Peach turned to Daisy and Éclair. "Would you like to sample Tace T.'s cake?"

"Sure," Éclair said as Daisy nodded. Peach sent Tace T. off. She returned shortly with two large slices on gilded china plates.

"Help yourselves," Peach said to her friends. "I'll be right back." She left the kitchen and began walking toward the Star Chamber.

Suddenly a scream rent the silence of the hallway. Peach froze. It had come from up ahead, around the corner. And it had sounded like -

"Rachel!" Peach tore her feet from the floor and rushed forward, around the hall corner. There was Rachel, lying on the red carpeting, the color hiding the red blood that poured out of a deep gash in her right side. Michael was next to her, trying to help.

"Oh, Rachel, what happened? Guards!" A lone Toad soldier stuck his head around the corner. "Get Doctor Herb T. and a stretcher NOW!" The guard scurried off as Peach tended to Rachel, trying to stop the bleeding.

Rachel suddenly seized Peach's arm with a strength that surprised the Princess. She spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Your Highness... The one... who attacked us... is..." She broke off and coughed hard.

"Who was it?" Peach asked, not prepared for the rude shock she was about to receive. Rachel looked her in the eye.

"Mario..."


	7. Assassin Mind

"No!" Peach's hand flew to her mouth. "It can't be!"

Before Rachel could reply, the doctor and nurses had arrived with the stretcher. They stopped the bleeding and carried Rachel to the infirmary for emergency treatment.

The Princess still stood in the hall, hand on her mouth. It couldn't be. Mario...? Shaking the thought from her mind, she walked to the great hall and found Toadsworth there, busily ordering the furniture moved for the next night's event. She took him aside.

"Toadsworth, I want the Night of Legends postponed until Monday."

Toadsworth looked puzzled. "But it's too late. The invitations were sent three months ago. Everyone will arrive tomorrow evening as planned."

"Put them in the guest rooms for a few nights. The budget can handle that."

"Yes, but..." Toadsworth frowned. "I thought Rachel handled the scheduling."

"She does, but she's been injured by someone. That's why I want tomorrow night postponed." She quickly filled Toadsworth in on the incident. "I want all guards on full alert, but keep it quiet, OK?"

"Yes, Your Highness," said Toadsworth with a bow.

The Princess left the hall and began walking back toward the kitchen. To get there, she had to pass through the janitorial section. Cleaning closets lined the walls for about twenty yards down the hallway. She began walking through the section.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from behind her and clamped over her mouth. An arm encircled her waist and pinned her arms to her sides. Before she could do anything, she found herself in a cleaning closet with a gag in her mouth and a rope around her waist and arms. The arm came from behind again and clamped around her throat, choking her. She struggled mutely but could not escape.

Then she caught her breath as a gleaming steel blade rose in front of her in her mysterious assailant's white-gloved hand. It moved until its tip rested over her heart with more pressure than she would have liked. She heard heavy breathing behind her. The Princess closed her eyes and waited for the knife to plunge into her heart. This was the end, and there was no way out.


	8. Whodunit?

Peach waited, heart pounding, for the thrust of the knife that would put an end to her life. But it did not come. Instead, the knife turned so its blade rested its flat side against her chest, and in one smooth motion it moved down and sliced the royal jewel from her dress. There were two painful jerks as her earrings were removed. Her head suddenly felt lighter, as if a weight had been removed from it. The arm tightened around her throat and she gasped for breath. Everything started to spin, and she felt herself going...

Sometime later, she found herself lying on the closet floor, still tied and gagged. She managed to loosen the ropes enough to slip her arms out, then ripped the gag from her mouth. "Yuck!" She pulled a cobweb from her mouth and brushed several dozen from her dress.

Suddenly her hands flew to the top of her head. The crown was gone! And it was nowhere in the closet.

Cautiously, she opened the closet door and peered out. No one was there. She left the closet behind her and made a beeline for her rooms.

The Princess breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door of her room behind her. She sank into her favorite red velvet chair to think. Was Rachel right? Would her most trusted servant and close friend lie to her? Shrinking from that possibility, she was faced with an equally distasteful alternative - that Mario had actually attempted to cold-bloodedly murder Rachel and Michael. She felt sure _that_ was impossible.

Rising, Peach shook these thoughts back and began to re-dress. Going to her wall-length closet, she found her other pink dress and changed into it - the blue jewel was not missing from the replacement dress. She replaced her earrings with identical ones from her mammoth jewelry chest. But what to replace the crown with? "The tiara! Perfect!" She took a golden tiara from a glass case on her dresser. The tiara had only a single ruby set in its frame, but it was still becoming and even beautiful. Opening the door to her chambers, the Princess made for the kitchen and her two royal companions.

"Peach! Where have you been?" asked daily gaily as she and Éclair left the kitchen and approached Peach. "And where's your crown?"

"Well, first I had to tend to Rachel. She got attacked in the hallway and barely escaped with her life." As Daisy and Éclair exchanged sympathetic glances, Peach continued, "Then, on my way back here, I got jumped in the janitorial section, apparently by the same person. The guy dragged me into a closet, trussed me up, and stole the royal jewels and crown." She sighed in relief. "I thought for sure I was a goner when he brought out that knife and held it over my heart."

"You mean someone in the castle is doing this?" Éclair asked concernedly.

"Yes. And the strange thing about it is that Rachel swears that it was _Mario_ who attacked her. Now I don't know what to think. I've postponed the Night of Legends until Monday evening. Hopefully the guards can track down whoever-it-was before then."


	9. A Change of Plan

The next morning - Friday - the royal ladies feasted on Tace T. and Tess T.'s famous waffles and eggs. As they were eating, there came a knock on the dining room door. The butler opened it, and in trooped two people that the Princess definitely did NOT want to see. Not after what had happened yesterday.

"Mario! Luigi!" Peach half got up. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't we on time?" Mario checked his watch. "Yep, eight o'clock sharp. What's the matter?"

Peach rose fully and took Mario by the arm. "Excuse me, Daisy and Éclair, but I have some business to tend to. I'll be back soon." She herded Mario out of the room as Luigi asked the other two ladies if they minded his joining them.

Mario held back his hundred questions as the Princess led him into the infirmary. He gasped as she opened a room door and pulled him inside. He knew Rachel at a glance. "What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Peach took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "Someone attacked her with a knife yesterday evening and almost killed her." Her voice became terrible in its intensity. "Mario, both Rachel and Michael swear it was you."

Mario returned Peach's gaze. "And do you believe them?" he asked pointedly.

The Princess dropped her eyes. "I don't know," she confesses in a small voice. "I don't believe Rachel would lie like that, but I don't believe you would do something like that, either." Silently she led him out of the infirmary. "The Night of Legends has been postponed because of this. You and Luigi have been assigned a guest room. Check with Toadsworth to confirm your room number and get the key from him." Abruptly Peach turned and left. Mario saw that her shoulders were quaking and silently grieved because of it. He went to the dining room to get Luigi.

-----------------

"So the Night of Legends has been postponed. This is a grave disruption of the plan!" Takanyar smashed his fist onto the council table. "No longer will the moon be new on the night of the celebration!"

"Calm down, Takanyar. We can still make it work. We must. The third piece was planted years ago! Our three fruits are ripe for harvest already! It will be more difficult without a new moon - for we lose the blessing on our work - but still it is possible. Make it happen."

"Yes, sire," replied Takanyar. He rose, bowed, and left.


	10. Circumstantial Evidence

"He said, 'Of course it's finished.'"

Bowser grinned. "Great! About time, slowpoke. Now you can leave. NOT! You know too much!" He bellowed an order to his guards, and they moved in and seized the Professor.

"Sukku yabbu YABBU!"

Kammy clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What did he say?" roared Bowser.

Kammy whispered into his ear. The Koopa King turned red with rage, and began to shake uncontrollably.

The earth floated majestically along in its orbit around the sun. Suddenly a nuclear explosion went off on the surface. Strangely enough, it seemed to come from Bowser's castle... Coincidence?

-----------------

The Princess and the Mario Bros. greeted guests long into the night. None of the arrivals seemed the least perturbed about the postponement of the Night of Legends.

"Man, am I tired," yawned Mario to Luigi as Marlon and the Seven Star Sages came in.

"Same here," replied Luigi.

Mario turned to Peach. "Peach! You're exhausted! You've got to stop pushing yourself so hard - you've been going for hours!" He caught her hand as she swayed.

The Princess steadied herself and turned away to hide a few tears. "I'm fine," she protested weakly. "You two go ahead and get some sleep." She greeted the next guest as the brothers left.

Finding their room, the Mario Bros. made ready for bed and lay down. Soon they were fast asleep.

After the last guest had arrived and retired to his chamber, Peach finally went to her own chambers. Her feet dragged as if made of lead. She slipped into her pink nightgown and removed the tiara and earrings.

The Princess stopped halfway to her bed, as if in indecision. Then, with a great sigh, she went to the door and opened it. The little Toad retainer outside looked up questioningly.

"Bring the captain of the guard here right away," she ordered, with more reluctance in her voice than authority. Shutting the door, she sank into her favorite chair to wait. Wait and think.

A knock came at the door. Peach's hand covered her face in token of despair as she called, "Come in."

Russ T. strode into the room and saluted smartly. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Russ, I -" Peach stopped, gathered her courage, and went on. "I have a secret assignment for you. You remember that Rachel said that -" she choked - "that Mario attacked her?" At Russ's quick nod, she continued, "I want you to go to his room and search it thoroughly. If you find anything -" she brushed a tear away - "if you find anything, bring it to me. I must know who is telling the truth."

"Yes, Your Highness," Russ said quietly as he turned and left. Peach fell back into her chair and closed her eyes. Wait. It was all she could do. But waiting was agony. So much was at stake.

Finding the room, Russ took the master key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it quietly and slipped inside.

The first thing he saw was Luigi's overnight bag sitting on the bathroom countertop. He rifled through it but found nothing, to his relief. He would have hated to incriminate either brother, especially the one who wasn't suspect. Entering the bathroom, Russ checked the tub and shower but still found nothing.

Now for the tricky part. Russ left the bathroom area entirely and crept out into the main room. He could plainly see the two beds and their occupants outlined in the starlight from between the curtains. The snoring was almost deafening. Russ smiled to himself at the noise and moved to the dresser. Opening each drawer in turn, he found only clothing and a few odds and ends. He found the same results in the nightstand drawer between the beds.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Russ turned to go when the dim starlight between the curtains revealed something on the windowsill. It was Mario's overnight bag, half-hidden behind the curtains. Reluctantly Russ returned to the windowsill and opened the bag. He reached a hand in, and it struck something hard. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

With trembling hands, Russ set the crown on the sill and reached into the bag again. This time, he came up with the earrings and royal jewel. Just to make sure there was nothing else, he reached in one last time - and gasped.

The knife's blade gleamed in the starlight. Half of it, that is. From the tip halfway down it was coated with something dark. Russ knew instinctively what it was.

Blood.


	11. You're Under Arrest

Peach still sat in her chair, unable to sleep. She had to know what Russ had found - or hadn't found. At his knock, she called, "Come in."

The captain, taller than most Toads, walked slowly into the room, eyes downcast.

"Did - did you find - anything?" asked the Princess brokenly.

With a sigh, Russ produced the stolen items. "These were in Mario's overnight bag."

Peach reached out trembling hands to take them, as if reluctant to touch them and confirm their reality. When Russ placed the articles in her hands, she twitched in almost physical pain. "Anything - anything else?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." Russ held out the knife, still blood-stained.

Peach stared at it, aghast. "Tell me it's not real," she whispered.

Russ shook his head.

"You may go now, Russ. I'm sorry I kept you up so late. I'll send - send for you in the morning." The captain left quietly, shutting the door behind him. As he started toward his quarters, he could hear the heart-rending sobs of a broken-hearted princess. He brushed a few tears away and headed off to bed.

-----------------

_RIIIIIIIIING!!!_

Mario groaned and reached over to shut off the alarm. He accidentally knocked it off the nightstand, and it vibrated itself across the carpet and underneath Luigi's bed. The sound was muffled.

"Luigi! Time to get up!" Mario sat up in bed and swung his feet onto the floor.

"Hzzzzzzzzzzzzz-SNORK! Huh? Whazzat? YIKES!" Luigi shot up out of bed and banged his head on the ceiling. "Ouch! Oh, it's you, Mario. Stop scaring me like that!"

Mario grinned. Luigi's morning routine was well underway. He quickly got dressed, ignoring Luigi as he ranted and raved at Mario. Face washed? Check. Hair combed? Check. Mustache trimmed? Double double check. Mario headed for the door.

"Hello, Russ!" Mario said cheerfully. "Nice day, huh?"

"Yeah," replied Russ. He looked distracted.

"What's up, Russ? You don't look so good."

"Mario, I hate to do this, but I am under orders. You are under arrest." Russ clicked a pair of handcuffs around Mario's wrists.

Mario stared at the cuffs. "Why, Russ? I haven't done anything!"

"I can't tell you right now. The Princess has ordered silence on my part. She'll tell you herself later." Russ led Mario away.

As the two passed the Princess's chambers, neither noticed the open door or the quiet little figure peering out from inside. It was Peach. As she watched Mario being led away, a hot knife seemed to stab deep into her heart. But unlike the steel blade of yesterday, this one left her alive. Painfully alive. She turned from the sight, shut the door, fell to her knees, and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders heaved with silent sobs. The end of the world would have been a welcome sight to her.


	12. Lock and Key

_CLANG_

Russ turned the key in the lock and withdrew it. "I'm sorry about this, Mario. The Princess should be down shortly." With that, he pocketed the key ring and walked away.

Mario sat on the bench in the dungeon cell, stunned. He rested his chin in his hand and began to think things over.

"You're sure about that?" Bowser leaned forward.

His new co-conspirator repeated what he had said before.

"Perfect! If Mario's in the slammer, then it's GO for the next step of the plan!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Get word to Hardshell! I want him here in fifteen minutes!"

The shadow moved across the dungeon wall and stopped before its owner came into view.

"Mario?"

"Over here, Peach."

The shadow moved some more, and the Princess came up behind it. She walked slowly to the bars separating her from Mario and hesitantly reached her white-gloved hand inside. Mario looked at it for a moment, then clasped it in his.

"Mario, I don't know what to say. I had no choice but to arrest you."

"I could have guessed that part," Mario agreed. "I know you wouldn't do this unless you had to. But _why _did you have to? I haven't done anything worthy of this cell!"

Peach fumbled in her dress pocket. "That's just it, Mario. You _did_ do something. I have a hard time believing it myself, but -" She held out the jewel and earrings and tapped her crown. "Russ found these in your overnight bag last night."

Mario recoiled in shock. "Peach, I would u never /u touch the royal jewels. I know the penalty for that as well as you do."

"That's not all."

Mario stared at the bloody knife in Peach's hand. "And...you think I did..._that_ to Rachel?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I-I don't, Mario. Honestly I don't. But I had to find out who- was telling the truth yesterday, and- it looks like- like- the evidence-" The tears started flowing again. "Your trial is in three hours."

"Trial?" Mario asked, surprised.

Peach pulled her hand away and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. So - terribly sorry..."

Mario watched as the weeping Princess slowly left. He almost cried himself.


	13. The Trial

"Order in the court!" Peach banged the gavel, and a blanket of silence fell over the jury and spectators. "Court is now in session. What - What are the charges?" she asked, looking at Rachel.

Rachel stepped to the stand. "I charge that Mario attacked me and my son Michael just two days ago with a deadly weapon." She gestured at the heavy white bandages still swathed around her waist. "Also, he robbed the Princess of the royal jewels and crown and nearly took her life as well."

"Does the defendant have anything to say?" the Princess asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Mario cleared his throat and looked Rachel in the eye. "I swear that I and my brother Luigi left the castle Thursday, before the said incidents occurred, and did not return until the following Friday morning, after which we stayed the night here." He sat down, and Rachel did the same.

"Any witnesses?"

Rachel called Michael to the stand, who hesitantly told of what he had seen Thursday evening in the hall.

"My second witness is - you, Your Highness," said Rachel.

Peach stiffened. She wasn't about to help anyone condemn Mario.

"Surely you remember what happened," pressed Rachel.

"I do. But, as a witness, I have a right to refuse to testify in court, as per the courtroom law. I refuse." The recorder dutifully wrote the decision in his notebook.

"Defending witnesses?" came Peach's question.

Luigi came to the stand. "What Mario said earlier is true. He never left the house Thursday night. He was too busy eating canned lasagna." Mario glared at him.

"No other witnesses?" Peach turned to the herald. "Bring out the evidence."

The herald produced four items and laid each on the stand in turn.

"Exhibit A - the crown. Stolen from Her Highness on Thursday evening, presumably by the same person who attacked Rachel.

"Exhibit B - the earrings. Also stolen from Her Highness on Thursday evening.

"Exhibit C - the jewel. Removed from Her Highness's person at the same time as the first two exhibits.

"Exhibit D - the knife. This is the deadly weapon that was used in the attack on Rachel and the Princess. DNA tests confirm that the blood on the knife is indeed Rachel's.

"All four of these exhibits were recovered from Mario's overnight bag on Friday evening by the captain of the guard, Russ T." The herald resumed his seat behind the law books.

"Nothing else?" asked Peach hesitantly. She banged the gavel. "The jury will now recess until they have reached a verdict."

As the jury members filed into the back room, Peach slipped down from the judge's platform and came over to Mario. "Mario, I - I'm sorry about all this. I - I want you - to know that - that if you are convicted, I - I must sentence you. If that - happens -" She wiped away some tears. "If it happens, please - please understand that - it did not come from a - a malicious heart."

"I would never think that of you, Peach," said Mario soothingly. "Looks like we're both victims of the law at this point."

The jury came back into the courtroom, and the Princess hurriedly returned to the judge's platform. "Jury, what - what is your verdict?" she choked out.

An elderly Toad stood stiffly to his feet and began reading the verdict. "We, the jury, in considering the testimonies and evidences presented for and against one Mario, do find the said defendant Mario - guilty."

All eyes were on Peach. She paled at the word "guilty." Turning, she asked the herald, "What is the - punishment for - for the crime?"

The herald opened his books and leafed through them. Looking up, he said solemnly, "The penalty for attempted murder and theft of the royal jewels is death."

Peach recoiled as if a bullet had hit her in the head. "P-Provisions for lightening the sentence?" she asked breathlessly.

The herald shook his head. "None."

The Princess sat rigid in her chair. She clutched the gavel in a death grip. Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I - can't! I - I can't - can't do it!"

Toadsworth stepped to her side and whispered something. Peach looked up and saw Mario looking back at her.

He smiled.

Peach hesitantly raised the gavel. "Mario, in - in accordance with the- law of- of the Mushroom Kingdom, I - I sentence you to - to death." She dropped the gavel with a sharp _crack_. "Court adjourned." She covered her face with her free hand, still holding the gavel in the other.

Mario started toward the platform but was blocked by the guards. He hung his head as he allowed himself to be led away.


	14. Dwindling Strength

As Mario sat locked in the guest room - where Peach had allowed him to stay - he received three visitors that evening. The first was Rachel.

"Mario, I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to - I mean I didn't want you to -"

"Don't mention it, Rachel. What's done is done. I don't blame you a bit. I'd do the same if it were my son being attacked."

"Thanks, Mario," she said gratefully as she left.

"Bro?"

Luigi walked in and sat on the bed. "How're you doing?"

"I've been better," was Mario's reply.

"Listen. I want the whole story. Did you do it or didn't you?"

"Luigi, you mean to tell me that even though you witnessed in my favor you STILL don't believe me? I was at the house with you all Thursday night. I couldn't possibly have done it!" Mario exclaimed heatedly.

"Sorry, bro. I just wanted a little verification. So, if you didn't do it, who in the world did?"

"Someone who looks a lot like me," Mario quipped dryly. "Rachel swore that her attacker looked exactly like me."

"I'm gonna look into that," replied Luigi as he got up. "I'll see you tomorrow, bro." He rapped on the door, and the guard opened it and let him out. Mario sat in his room alone until dusk.

Just as the sun was almost completely set, in came the Princess. She did not seem to hear Mario's greeting or even notice his presence. She moved slowly to the chair by the window, sat down heavily, and stared out the window into the courtyard.

"Peach?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Mario," came Peach's soft voice. "How can I keep going without you? What's going to happen to this kingdom if it has no protector?" Peach's eyes filled with tears. "I could _kill _myself for ordering that search!"

"You can't do that!" Mario was on his feet in an instant, walking quickly to Peach's side. "You have to go on, Peach. Think of your people. Think of all your friends here. Go on for them, if not for me." Mario cleared his throat. "Luigi can take my place. Give him your confidence." He sank into a chair beside her.

The Princess said nothing.

The two sat side by side for the last time, watching the last sunlight disappear and the moon rise over the courtyard wall. There was only a tiny sliver of moon hanging in the sky. The new moon had already come the night before.


	15. Suicidal Impulses

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Your Highness! Are you awake?"

"No," came the muffled answer. "Go away!"

"But, Your Highness," persisted Russ, "Mario is expecting to see you."

"For what? He wants me to see him die? I'm not coming!"

Russ sighed heavily. "Your Highness, this is the last time you'll ever get to see him, or he you. Don't you want to see him?"

There was silence in Peach's chamber for a few seconds, and she replied in a tearful voice, "All right. I'm coming. Just give me some time."

Russ walked away.

-----------------

The castle's front doors opened about an hour later and out stepped Peach. Her eyes instantly fell on a strange apparatus hanging over the moat. An iron cage with heavy weights attached to the bottom was suspended over the water, with a gangplank leading from the shore to the cage. An animal cry escaped Peach's lips.

"No! Not drowning! No!" She would have raced forward, but Russ gripped her arm.

"It's too late, Your Highness. Everything is ready. There's nothing you can do about it." He firmly led her to the platform constructed for the Princess and her staff to sit on.

The herald sounded his trumpet. Immediately two husky guardsmen took Mario by the arms and led him to the gangplank. Mario entered the cage, and the iron door was locked behind him.

In the last few moments before the cage was lowered, Mario caught sight of Peach. He reached one arm out through the iron bars of the cage and waved. "Goodbye, Princess!"

"Goodbye, Mario," Peach whispered.

The trumpet sounded again. There was a creaking, grating sound as someone started cranking the winch, letting the rope out. The cage slowly sank to the water's surface and began submerging. Mario waved until the water closed over his head.

For two long minutes the cage was underwater. At last it began to rise. Peach started up from her seat, trying desperately trying to see into the cage.

Mario lay on the iron floor, soaked. He was in a limp heap, not moving a muscle.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Peach. She ran to the platform's edge. Reaching down, she fumbled in her dress pocket for something. She pulled it out and held it high.

"Peach! No! Stop!" Luigi's eye caught the glint of the sun on the knife blade in her hands and shot from his seat, trying to hold her back. The castle staff rushed her from behind. They were all too late.

With a final cry of anguish, the Princess placed the knife point on her heart and drove it in. Her body fell over the platform's edge and lay still in the grass.


	16. Fabled Fruit of the Forest

In the castle's great hall were two caskets. Around each was an array of flowers. Though the hall was filled to overflowing with guests that Sunday morning, it was as silent as the proverbial tomb - and for two very good reasons.

One - the first casket held the body of Mario.

Two - the second held the Princess.

Daisy and Éclair stood by Peach's still form, quietly crying. Russ had his arm around his weeping wife, trying to console her when his own heart was wracked with grief that his stoic nature would not reveal. In a corner of the hall stood the Seven Star Sages, whispering among themselves about something.

Suddenly the silence was rent by a loud sneeze, followed by a coughing fit. Hundreds of astonished eyes turned to the first casket.

Mario groaned and sat up.

Several ladies screamed as if they had seen a ghost. Rachel almost fainted. But it was true. Mario, somehow, was still alive!

Around noon, Mario lay in a hospital bed in the infirmary, his throat sore from the tube the doctor had used to suction the water from his stomach. Surrounding him were the Seven Sages.

"Sorry - Marlon -" Mario coughed. "I can't - talk too well - right now. What - did you want - to say?"

Marlon, the foremost Sage, looked at Mario in sympathy. "The Princess is dead. By her own hand."

Mario couldn't have been more shocked if you'd plugged him into an electrical socket.

"You mean - she - committed - suicide?!" he gasped hoarsely.

"Too true, Mario. We Sages have been trying to figure out a way to bring her back to life. But read this." Marlon handed Mario a crumpled sheet of paper.

Unfolding the note, Mario read, "Let me rest in peace. Don't try to bring me back to you. I will be with Mario. Don't make me leave him. - Peach"

"She has no will to return. Our Star power is useless. We have one last resort. If you desire, we can try it now." Marlon fingered his yellow crystal staff.

"I - I guess - you should - try. If - it's - the - only - way." Mario fell into a violent coughing fit.

Without another word, the Sages formed a circle around Mario's bed and raised their staffs, channeling the power of the Stars to a single point directly over the bed. In a few moments, a hazy image of a star appeared.

"Marlon! What emergency makes you call at a time like this?"

Marlon bowed. "Forgive me, Eldstar. But the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is dead, and we seek to revive her. Have you any advice?"

Eldstar thought a moment. "One thing might work. A special fruit that grows only in Toadwood Forest. Its seeds can be crushed into a powder that can work miracles."

"Thank you, Eldstar." Marlon and the other Sages lowered their staffs, and Eldstar's image disappeared.

The room door swung open, and in rushed Luigi. He charged through the circle of Sages and embraced Mario. "Man, bro, you don't know how glad I am to see you again!"

"You too, Luigi," said Mario with a smile. "Listen. Can you do something for me? For me - and the Princess?"

"Just name it, bro."

"Eldstar says there's a special fruit in Toadwood Forest. If we can find it, we might be able to use it to bring Peach back to life. Can you go and search for it?"

"Sure! Consider it found! I'll be back before dinner!" Luigi gave his older brother a last hug and raced out the door.

-----------------

"Where is he?" Bowser muttered to himself. He opened his mouth to roar out an order to his guards, but the words never came out.

The throne room doors burst open. In walked probably the toughest Koopa on the planet - except for Bowser, of course. His dark shades hid his eyes from view. His shell was made of shiny steel, matching the reflective polish on his black boots. Across his back was strapped a high-powered laser rifle. He saluted smartly.

"Hardshell!" Bowser exploded. "Where've you been for the last day?"

"You ordered me to keep tabs on the Professor while he put the finishing touches on his machine. He just finished five minutes ago."

"Whatever. Listen. I've got a night job for you. You and this creep -" he gestured at his new assistant - "are gonna go to the castle tonight. Grab the Princess and bring her back here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Hardshell saluted again, about-faced, and marched out of the throne room. His mind was in a whirl.


	17. Don't Pick the Fruit

Doctor Herb T. scratched his head and narrowed his eyes. "Mario, how in the world did you hold your breath for two minutes? And underwater at that? That's humanly impossible!"

"Easy," said Mario wryly. "Just before I went under, I took my shirt off and used it to trap an air bubble. I breathed from that for about a minute and a half. Then it ran out and I had to hold my breath. Just as the cage started to rise, I couldn't hold it any longer and wound up almost drowning anyway."

Herb threw back his head and laughed. "That's ingenuity for you! I gotta give one to you, Mario. _That _was smart thinking!"

-----------------

Luigi trudged down a rarely-used trail, forging deep into Toadwood Forest. So far he hadn't seen any fruit he didn't recognize.

Suddenly a torrent of rain poured out of the sky. Luigi ducked under a tree to try to avoid the shower. Looking up, he was astonished at what he saw.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The rain stopped as suddenly as it had come, and a giant rainbow stretched itself over the forest. It seemed to reach far into the distance to a high hill on the horizon. But Luigi couldn't see that because he was in the forest, surrounded by trees, and couldn't see the horizon. He stepped onto the freshly-muddied trail and began walking again.

After a few more minutes of walking, he found himself in what appeared to be an orchard of some sort. Oddly-shaped trees sprouted from the ground in neat rows. In the distance he could see someone - he assumed it was the gardener - using shears to prune one of the trees.

Quietly, Luigi slipped up to the nearest tree and studied it closely. It looked real. It - _sniff sniff_ - _smelled_ real. In fact, it smelled good. And from the tree's crooked, twisted branches hung a dozen or more multi-colored fruits, each having all the shades of the rainbow on its skin. He reached out and touched one. Yes, it _was_ real. Sighing in relief that his search had been this easy, he gently plucked the fruit from the branch.

The birds stopped singing instantly.

The gardener's head shot up as if he'd heard a gunshot. Before Luigi could move, the gardener had spotted him. He lifted a golden horn to his lips and sounded a warning note.

Luigi decided that this was no place for him and quickly turned to run. But he was too late. A hedge of thorns grew up from the ground around the orchard in seconds, towering at least thirty feet into the air. Even Luigi's high jump couldn't clear that.

There was a snapping sound behind him, as if someone had stepped on a twig.

It sounded again. _Snap, snap..._

Luigi turned around and looked through the orchard. Coming down every row was a troop of soldiers. Each one was dressed in a red outfit with a strange insignia on the right shoulder, an insignia that looked like a black even-armed cross with a circular rainbow inscribed over it. Each one carried a long, curved sword. Each one glowered at Luigi, the trespasser of the sacred orchard.

They meant business.


	18. Surgical Procedure

One look at the oncoming guards told Luigi there'd be no reasoning with these guys. They looked almost demonic. In a flash Luigi had set the thorny hedge on fire with his fireballs. The guards, instead of charging, did something very strange. At the sight of the flames, every one of them threw himself to the ground in a bowing position, almost as if they feared the flames. Cries and chants reached Luigi's ears, but he couldn't understand a word. It appeared that the guards reverenced - no, _worshiped_ - fire. Oh, well, that was fine by him. It meant he could get away unharmed. He quickly dashed through the smoking remains of the hedge and hightailed it back to the castle.

-----------------

Doctor Herb cut the fruit in half and scooped the seeds from the core from the core. Following Marlon's detailed instructions, he ground them to a powder and added a tiny fragment of crystal from Marlon's staff. The crystal attracted the powder, forming what appeared to be a fuzzy pill.

"Now what?" he asked Marlon.

"You must place the crystal next to her heart."

"Get the Princess to the OR. We've got an operation to do," commanded Herb. The nurses scrambled to obey.

Within minutes, the doctor and his aides were bending over Peach's lifeless form. Herb exposed the Princess's chest. "Number seven scalpel." One of the nurses handed him the sharp surgical instrument. Carefully, he made a deep incision close to her heart. "Forceps." The tiny tweezers-like tool was placed in his palm. Spreading the incision open with gloved fingers, he picked up the powder-encrusted crystal with the forceps and inserted it into the cut. Then he sewed his incision closed, bandaged it, and covered the Princess's chest again.

"Now we wait," said Herb through his surgical mask. "Lily, have the life support system on standby - we may need it." Nurse Lily quickly revved up the machinery. The doctor looked at the operating room clock - thirty seconds had elapsed and no response from Peach. Would the cure work?


	19. Back from the Dead

The Princess's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at her surroundings, and an exhausted sigh escaped her lips.

"Connect the life support system now!" barked the doctor, and the nurses moved in and hooked up the machine to Peach's body. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

In the infirmary, the Princess lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Marlon stood silently in a corner of the room, keeping watch.

Peach sighed and turned her head weakly to one side. "Marlon... Why...why did you bring me back? Why...didn't you let me...rest...in peace?"

"Your Highness, there was someone you had to see." Marlon looked her in the eye.

"Don't bother, Marlon... Just leave me. Don't do anything..." The Princess turned her head to the wall and closed her eyes.

Marlon looked to the door and waved his hand, motioning someone inside.

Mario walked in, escorted by two guards. He stopped short when he saw the Princess. Then he saw her breathing and gasped.

"Peach?!"

The Princess turned her head and looked at Mario. Her eyes widened, then welled with tears. "Mario...!" She slowly sat up in bed. "Is...is it really you?"

Mario came forward and took her hand, as if to prove he was real. "It's me, Peach."

"Oh, Mario!" Peach flung her arms around his neck and shed tears of joy. "You don't know what it means to me to see you again!"

"When they told me about - about what you'd done, I was shocked. And now looking at you alive is an even bigger shock!" Mario said as he embraced Peach.

Peach let go and took Mario's hands in hers. "Mario, forgive me. Forgive me for being so foolish. For abandoning my people. For - for ordering your execution. Please." She looked longingly into Mario's eyes, needing to hear some reassuring word.

"Peach, I told you before that I don't hold it against you. None of it. The books are clean. There's nothing to forgive."

"Thank you, Mario." The Princess released Mario's hands. "Even though your sentence still stands as valid, I'm going to have the law changed, allowing for reduction of sentence. I hope I won't have to see you go through that ordeal again." She pushed the blankets aside and stood to her feet, smiling.

"I appreciate that, Peach. Thanks." Mario turned toward the door, and the guards escorted him back to his room.


	20. Nighttime Raid

Mario's sentence was lessened to a year's imprisonment. The Princess again allowed him to stay in the guest room for that period. Secretly, she enjoyed the thought of having Mario in the castle for a whole year.

That Sunday evening, the day before the Night of Legends, Peach had her dinner in the room with Mario. They talked lightly, as if nothing had even happened over the past few days.

Late that night, the Princess sat in her room, gazing out the window at the starry sky over the courtyard wall. She opened the window and breathed deeply of the crisp night air, smiling contentedly.

Suddenly a flash of light outside blinded her. Her hands flew up to her face to protect her eyes, but it was still several seconds before she could see again. When her eyes readjusted to the darkness, she leaned over the windowsill to see what it was that had flashed so brightly.

A smoking grenade shell lay on the stones of the courtyard only inches below her fingertips. She frowned at it, unsure of what it was.

Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Her heart nearly stopped beating, and with a little scream she pulled away and flattened herself against the wall, breathing quickly.

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

The intruder moved into the starlight from the window.

Mario!

"Mario, it's you!" Peach sighed in relief. "I thought someone was here to kidnap me for sure!" She walked toward him and hugged him. He put his arms around her almost apologetically.

Suddenly his grip tightened like a vise. Peach gasped for breath. Her chest was being crushed. "Mario - let - go! I can't - breathe - !!" Her wild eyes caught his for a moment, and she saw an unearthly red glow in them. Then she found herself on the floor, too weak from lack of air to move, with Mario binding her arms and feet with a length of rope.

Peach got enough breath to revive a little. "Mario, what are you doing?!" she asked, astonished at his actions.

Mario wrenched the last knot so tight that she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. He stuffed a gag in her mouth. "I've got orders, Peach. Bowser wants to see you tonight!"

The bound Princess stared at this announcement, and shook her head no. But protest was useless, for Mario simply picked her up and bore her out the window into the courtyard.

"Hold it."

Mario turned and greeted Hardshell in a terse whisper.

"Listen, Mario. There's something in the castle that Bowser wants me to get. Follow me. And bring the Princess along - a hostage would be nice if we run into any guards." Hardshell led the way into the main building and wound down several hallways, never stopping or hesitating. It was as if he'd been there before. Finally he stopped.

"Wait, there's a guard up ahead blocking the door we want. I've got a plan. Just do as I say." With that he rounded a corner and approached the guard, motioning Mario to stay out of sight.

"Halt!" The guard drew his sword. "The Princess has ordered that none are to be allowed inside except with her permission. No entry!"

Hardshell whipped out his laser rifle and pointed it at the guard. "This enough of a pass for you?" When the guard didn't budge, Hardshell motioned to Mario, who emerged from behind the corner carrying the trussed-up Princess.

The guard's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to shout, but Hardshell stopped him. "I wouldn't say anything, pal. Because if you do..."

_CLICK_

Peach felt cold steel against the side of her head.

Hardshell held the pistol there silently for a second. "Well, Princess, do we have permission to go inside?" he asked coldly.

The Princess shook her head yes, trembling in fear.

"Well, looks like orders have changed, pal. Let us in. And if you don't, or if you make one move to get help while we're inside, you're gonna have a dead princess on your hands. Is that clear?"

The guard nervously took the key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and let Hardshell and Mario in. Mario carried Peach inside himself, gripping the loaded pistol Hardshell had handed him.


	21. Double Agent

Hardshell advanced slowly into the room, pistol ready.

"So, where is this thing?" asked Mario, puzzled.

"I'll show you in a minute." Hardshell motioned to Mario to stay out of sight and went to the bed against the left wall. He put his hand over the sleeper's mouth. Instantly he was awake. He smiled up at Hardshell and nodded assent to the warning finger over Hardshell's lips.

Hardshell motioned Mario over to the bed. Before Mario could say anything, Hardshell had knocked him out with a stunning blow to his skull. He crumpled to the ground. The Princess fell from his grip and hit her head against the nightstand between the room's two beds, dazing her. Hardshell was on his knees beside her instantly, undoing the gag and ropes.

"H-Hardshell! What - Why are you doing this?" she asked, surprised.

"Shhhh. I'm here to rescue you. Hold still." Hardshell finished untying her and helped her stand up.

Mario sat up in bed. "Hardshell! Good to see you! What's going on here?"

Hardshell gestured at the unconscious "Mario" on the carpet. "That's not Mario. That's Doopliss. He's been working with Bowser lately on some big project, something that involves Professor Gadd."

"What's the project?" asked Mario.

"I can't tell you right now," replied Hardshell quietly. "I can't afford an information leak. But I have a plan. If you help me, we can stop Bowser before he gets his new machine going. You u must /u help me."

Peach looked him in the eye. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"He saved my life," spoke up Mario. "He helped defeat Takanyar eight years ago."

"Speaking of Takanyar," said Peach, "I haven't seen Athos around lately. Have you?"

"No," replied Mario, frowning.

"You'll just have to trust me, Princess," said Hardshell in desperation. "I have nothing to prove my trustworthiness. But it has to be this way."

"All right, Hardshell. I'm with you," said Peach, and Mario nodded.

Hardshell picked up the rope and gag. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but I must bind you again. Bowser would be very suspicious if you came walking into his castle of your own will, without being forced. Forgive me."

"It's OK, Hardshell. I trust you." She held out her wrists to be tied. "Do what you must."

-----------------

The royal astronomer, Opal, set her telescope up atop the castle wall and trained it on the crescent moon. She sat down next to it, her dark blue robe folding around her in soft billows. Looking through her scope, she measured the width of the crescent and recorded it next to the entry for the last night. Then she did a double take.

Instead of the width growing, as it should after a new moon, it had decreased. Opal did some frantic calculations. The moon's phases had reversed! And the reversal placed the new moon directly on Monday night - the Night of Legends.


	22. Nightmares

_Éclair rushed through the halls of her castle and into the inner fortress. Her staff was already there, waiting for her. As she entered, a blast shook the entire castle, almost knocking Éclair to the floor. She recovered her balance and quickly barred the door shut behind her._

_"What's going on?" she asked her advisor breathlessly._

_The elderly advisor cleared his throat. "Your Highness, a mysterious man in a black robe is attacking the castle. He's too strong for the guards to hold off for very long. That's why we've retreated here - to protect you should he gain entry to the -"_

_The door burst open, shattering the lock, and there stood the black-robed attacker. With a sweep of his black staff he knocked Éclair to the floor; then he raised his hand and fired a wave of dark energy into the room, killing the staff members instantly._

_Éclair cowered on the floor. "Who - Who are you?"_

_"I am known as the Black Raven, the Master of the Darkness." He glared at Éclair with fiery eyes from behind the shadow of his black cowl. "I am come for one purpose only."_

_Éclair slowly stood and backed up against the wall. "W-What?"_

_The intruder seized her by the throat and put his face in hers. The terrified Princess Éclair tried to see his face, but saw only the two glaring red eyes floating in the black shadows._

_"You."_

_He hurled her to the floor and placed the jeweled tip of his staff on her chest. The purple gem glowed with an unearthly dark radiance, and something like a black ghost came out of the gem and entered Éclair's body. She screamed and writhed on the floor in agony. Her attacker smiled evilly and vanished in a puff of smoke._

-----------------

"I see plans have changed," said a feminine voice.

The King bowed. "It is as you say, O Great One. And your blessing on the changes is greatly appreciated."

"Still," said the voice, "I do not want this to happen again. See to it that the schedule does not change. I have other business to tend to."

"Yes, Great One," said the King.

The voice came from a holovideophone, an enhanced videophone equipped with a hologram generator that projected the call recipient's live image into midair. Pictured on the hologram was a coldly beautiful woman against a rainbow-colored backdrop. She had jet-black hair, matching her black eyes and narrow black skirt. Her top was ruby-red, and a lavender mini-skirt floated above the ankle-length black one. She smiled darkly.

"The new moon will now fall on the Night of Legends as planned. For twelve long years I have waited for this day to come. And once it is here, only a few things will remain to be done. Are the three princesses still inside the castle?"

"Yes. They have not left."

"Good. Make certain that they do not leave. They must all be present when the next piece of the puzzle falls into place." The hologram disappeared.


	23. To Clone or Not to Clone

"Your Impatientness! The raiding party has returned!" announced Kammy Koopa.

Bowser grinned as Hardshell and Mario walked into the throne room in the middle of the night, leading the Princess between them. Her head was hung low in defeat.

"Good work, boys!" The Koopa King stood and walked up to Peach. His huge clawed hand lifted her chin, and their eyes met and locked. "Nice of you to drop by, Peach!"

Peach spit in his face.

"Feisty today, huh? A little trip to the lab should calm you down." He picked her up as she kicked and screamed and carried her out to the laboratory, followed by Hardshell and Mario.

Mario gasped at the huge machine standing on the tiled white lab floor. It had two large, wide plastic tubes on either end, with a control panel in the middle of its twenty-foot length. Behind the panel was miles of electronic circuitry and complex networks of tubes, valves, and whatnot.

"This is it, Mario," whispered Hardshell. "The Cloneificationizer. Bowser's going to make an evil clone of the Princess to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Then we have to stop him before he can do it!" And before Hardshell could protest, Mario had stepped toward Bowser, fists raised. "Put her down now, Bowser. There's no way I'm letting you get away with this!"

"HUH?!" Bowser looked hard at Mario. "It's the real Mario! Get 'im, Hardshell!"

Hardshell leveled his laser rifle at Bowser. "Sorry, but no."

"Traitor in the ranks! Traitor!" screamed Bowser. "You wanna fight, huh? Fine! I'll show you two wimps how to fight!"

Before Bowser could move, Hardshell had nailed him in the face with a dozen lasers, stunning him. Mario ran around behind Bowser and grabbed his tail.

"Oh no you don't, Mario!" Bowser gave a mighty heave and flipped backwards, pinning Mario to the floor with his spines. Mario was badly injured. A terrific punch from Hardshell sent Bowser rolling off Mario. He charged up his breath and shot a huge ball of flames at the two.

"Yeah, baby! I've been practicing, and now I've got fireballs too, Mario! Here comes the pain train!"

"Not today!" yelled Mario as he leaped to his feet and jumped toward Bowser. He was met by a scaly fist in the stomach that sent him flying backwards into the wall. He felt his chin bite the tile floor. The room swam in front of his eyes as his lungs cried desperately for the breath he couldn't take. Bowser had socked the wind right out of him. He felt Hardshell's powerful arms around him, lifting him, and everything went black.


	24. A Thousand Innocent Lives

"Mario!

"Mario, wake up!"

Mario groaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I? What - happened - ouch!"

Peach leaned anxiously over the bed. "Shhh. Take it easy, Mario. You really got hit hard that time."

"Where - Where's Hardshell?"

"Right here, Mario," said the Koopa soldier as he stepped into the room. "Bowser really laid into you, pal. You're gonna be resting for a while."

Mario tried to sit up, to show that he was fine, but an agonizing pain shot through his body and forced him to lie still. He glanced down to the end of the bed and blinked in surprise. One of his legs was in traction. He tried to move his hands. One of them was held down by something. His free hand moved to his face, and in shock he traced the bandages covering most of his face. Worst of all, he found that even the slightest motion of his legs caused intense pain in his back. Slowly he realized what had happened.

Peach read his expression right away. "Yes, Mario, your leg is broken. Your hand is so mangled the doctors almost couldn't save it. And your back -" She stopped and fought back the tears.

Mario seized her arm with his free hand. "Tell me. You _must_ tell me."

"Mario - your back - it's - it's broken. It's broken, Mario."

Mario's hand dropped heavily to the blankets. "So that's it," he sighed. He looked at the wall clock. It was four in the morning.

"I'm afraid it's true, Mario," said Doctor Herb T. as he came in. "Looks like you took quite a beating before Hardshell was able to get you and the Princess out of Bowser's castle and back here. Your spinal cord was miraculously undamaged, but it's going to be a long, slow recovery for you. I hope you can take it."

"There - might be - one way to - cure me," said Mario through his teeth as the pain hit him again. "Has - Athos - come back yet?"

-----------------

"Zaron, stop! I will not do this!"

Zaron smiled. "Oh, you won't, Athos?" Perhaps if I give you a little incentive..." He waved his hand, and a magical image appeared in front of Athos. It showed the scene inside Mario's hospital room. Athos gasped.

"Yes, Athos, Mario is badly injured. All I have to do is say the word, and the Shadow Legion will overrun the castle within hours. And do you know what will happen to Mario?"

Athos clenched his fists. Zaron's eyes glowed fiery red as he spoke.

"The Legion will most gladly murder him. Is that what you want to happen?"

"You would not dare, Zaron. Not without the King's permission. And I know that he will not consent. The legend would not be fulfilled!"

"Very knowledgeable as usual, Athos," said Zaron in disgust as he made the image vanish. "But knowledge must bow to power. Go! And if you do not carry out your mission, the lives of a thousand innocent people hang in the balance!"

"I am going, Zaron. But do not think I go willingly. Only to spare the lives of those innocent ones!" Athos left the room and exited the underground lair altogether. He stood in indecision for a moment, then began to run swiftly toward the Princess's castle. He had a message to deliver - a message he knew Zaron must not be allowed to know about.


	25. Athos's Prophecy

Peach woke early Monday morning and quickly got dressed. Before she could open the door, though, someone knocked on it. She swung the door open and noted in surprise that there was no one there.

"You Highness?"

Peach gasped. "Is that you, Athos?"

Someone she couldn't see brushed past her. "Please, shut the door."

Closing the door quietly, the Princess sat in her bedside chair. Athos assumed his visible form. "I have come to warn you, Your Highness."

"About what?"

"About tonight. The Night of Legends. I -" He stopped. "Where is Mario?"

"He's in the infirmary. Did you want to see him?"

"Yes. He needs to hear this as well."

"Very well; follow me." The Princess opened the door and led Athos out into the hall. In a few minutes they were standing by Mario's bed.

"Athos? Is that you?"

"It is I, Mario."

Mario looked at Athos desperately. "Can you heal me, Athos? Is your power strong enough?"

Athos backed away in horror.

"What's wrong, Athos? Can't you do it?

_If... If I do... Zaron will..._ Athos made up his mind. He walked up to Mario again and placed his hands on Mario's chest. A glowing yellow energy field flowed from his hands and encased Mario completely. Athos held the field for a few minutes and removed his hands, making the field vanish.

"Thanks, Athos. I feel perfectly fine now." Mario motioned to Peach to release his leg from traction and unbind his injured left hand.

"But Mario..."

"Do it, Peach, please," said Mario. "Athos really can heal."

Reluctantly Peach allowed Mario to move freely. Without hesitating he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood.

Athos seized him by the shoulders. "Mario, sit down. I must tell you and the Princess something of grave importance." Mario sat back down, waiting.

"The Night of Legends, Your Highness. Call it off."

Peach started. "Call it off?! But why?"

"It is a trap! The King -" Athos stopped, stood silent for a few seconds, and slid noiselessly to the floor.

Mario helped him sit up. "What's wrong?"

Athos gasped for breath. "Zaron - he - he is destroying me! Listen -" He gripped Mario's arm. "Guard - the Princess - with your life. If you do not - the King - will - will -"

"Will do what?" asked Mario.

Athos fell back and lay on the floor. His lips moved, and an almost inaudible reply escaped them.

_"To live is power  
__To__ die only its loss  
__To live again is to rule  
__At the price of beauty_

"Protect her, Mario..." Athos's chest stopped moving. He was gone.


	26. Scream in the Morning

"Curse that Athos!" Zaron paced the floor of the council chamber. "He would have revealed the entire plan had I not stopped him. _Now_ who shall carry out this mission?"

Suddenly he stopped pacing. "Hmmm... Perhaps..." Zaron clapped his hands, and a dark warrior of the Shadow Legion appeared in the room. "Go, and find the ancient Rainbow Temple. Return to me and tell me where it is." The warrior bowed and strode from the room.

Mario stared at Athos's body. "Could it be?"

"What is it, Mario?" asked Peach.

"Zaron - he's alive?! Still?! And if he survived, then could Takanyar -" He stopped. Looking around, he noticed something for the first time. "Peach, where are the guards? The trial sentence -"

She smiled. "Remember Doopliss? The guards found him in your room last night, unconscious. Right where Hardshell dropped him. When he came to, he saw who was around him and assumed his true form, then rushed past the surprised guards and out of the room. They gave chase, but he seemed to disappear after he left the room and they never did find him. Russ told all about it when we brought you in here last night at three." She got up from her seat and took his hand. "I've cleared all charges against you. You're free to go."

"I may be free to go, but not now. I'm staying like Athos told me to."

Peach cast her gaze on the fallen Athos. "I'll have him put in a coffin in the Star Chamber. For some reason I feel he needs to be honored. He seemed to know so much about what's going on."

"Good idea," replied Mario with a nod.

Suddenly they heard a scream pierce the air. Peach's eyes widened.

"That's Éclair!" She ran from the room and out of the infirmary, heading toward the guest chambers with Mario close behind her. He checked his watch as they ran. It was seven o'clock.

The guard protecting Éclair's door instantly opened it and let Peach and Mario in. Éclair was sitting up in bed, clutching the blankets with a death grip. She stared at the wall in front of her, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Éclair! Are you all right?" asked Peach anxiously as she rushed to Éclair's side. Daisy came into the room, having heard Éclair's scream also.

"I-I-I'm fine. I -" Éclair tried to relax. "I just relived the most horrifying moment of my life. Again."

"Again?" asked Daisy, puzzled.

"This nightmare keeps coming back and coming back, no matter what I do." Éclair shuddered in spite of herself.

"It's OK, Éclair. Nothing is going to hurt you here." Mario spoke with confidence.

"Thank you, Mario. Forgive me for startling all of you."

Peach smiled. "It's fine, Éclair. Don't worry about it. Now, breakfast is almost ready. Get dressed and meet us in the dining hall."

"I will. Thanks, Peach." Éclair got out of bed as the others left.


	27. The Night of Legends

After breakfast, Peach arranged for Athos to be put in a coffin and placed in the Star Chamber. The three princesses and Mario and Luigi paid honor to him.

"Peach," Mario said slowly, "Athos said that Zaron destroyed him. It was an internal destruction. I was thinking, and - that's exactly what Zaron did to u you /u back when he tried to cover everything in darkness. Only Athos died much faster."

"You're right, Mario. That is strange. I wonder if -" She stopped and put her hand to her mouth. "No, that's impossible. Never mind. Come on, we have to start preparing the great hall for tonight."

The five left the Star Chamber and shut the doors quietly behind them. Athos lay silently in his coffin. Slowly, silently, a blackness began to spread across his chest, down his legs, up his arms, over his head. Within a half hour he was completely blackened. A purple glow issued brightly from his eyes for a moment, then disappeared, and all was quiet and still once more.

The great hall was packed to overflowing that night at seven. The Princess stepped to the microphone on the newly-constructed platform at one end of the hall. "It's time to begin," she announced over the PA system. The hubbub immediately died to a whisper.

"Welcome to the annual Night of Legends," began Peach. Tonight we celebrate the legacy of the Mushroom Kingdom with the reading of our ancient legends and prophecies, recounting the fulfillment of some and awaiting the fulfillment of others. Doing the reading tonight are Marlon and the Seven Star Sages. After they are through, Daisy and I will recite for you the very prominent Royal Legend, passed down through our royal lines to us. Princess Éclair's herald also has a few Waffle Kingdom prophecies to share with us. Now join me in welcoming Marlon and the Seven Star Sages!"

Applause erupted throughout the hall as Marlon solemnly stepped onto the platform, followed by Lorban, Vornei, Naroka, Aesthes, Kalmar, and Othean. Moving to the microphone, Marlon took a scroll from the folds of his robe and unrolled it partially. He began reading in a clear, firm voice.

After Marlon finished reading, each of the other Sages in turn took out a scroll and read it to the audience, noting those prophecies that had been fulfilled. Othean, the last reader, finished his scroll and stepped down from the platform, followed by the other Sages. Marlon, however, remained onstage and stepped to the microphone again.

"I would like to recite in your ears perhaps one of the most puzzling legends in existence," said he. "Only I and the Sages know it. Listen closely.

_"To live is power  
__To__ die only its loss  
__To live again is to rule  
__At the price of beauty"_

Mario started in his seat. _That's exactly what Athos said just before he died!_ he thought, both amazed and confused at the same time. Marlon continued.

_"Power, force, blood  
__These__ three  
__Have no master  
__Except death_

_"He is the one  
__The__ head of royalty  
__Keys of the soul in three parts  
__Resurrection of evil_

_"Raven - dark bird of prey  
__Symbol of death  
__Blackhearted__ one that holds you  
__Is__ one of three_

_"Thinker of thoughts  
Dreamer of dreams  
__Unwilling for his power to be manifest  
__Second of three_

_"Masterminder  
__Driving__ force  
__Seeker of a fallen destiny  
__Finisher of three_

_"She cannot live  
__Until__ three are not  
__Four crowns at stake  
__One shall stand_

_"Royal colors  
__Blood-red crown  
__Three__ fallen, one  
__Under the spell"_

Marlon stopped, bowed, and left the platform.

"Well recited, Marlon. You have not forgotten." The strange, deep voice came from backstage, behind the scarlet curtains hung at the stage's rear.

Three figures stepped out from behind the curtains onto the wooden platform. The one on the left was dressed in tattered black robes and held a black staff tipped with a purple gem, and a black raven perched on his shoulder - Zaron. The other on the right was cloaked in white with a flowing red cape hanging from his shoulders, and he held a white staff with a red gem at its tip - Takanyar. But it was the central figure that had spoken. He wore a black-and-red cloak over his red tunic. In his hands was a huge, gleaming sword. The audience gasped.

"The Shadow King," murmured Marlon.


	28. The Third Half

"Shadow King!" shouted Vornei over the hush that had settled over the audience. "You have already met defeat! Acknowledge your loss and cast out any thought of reconquering this kingdom!"

The King smiled. "Ah, but here I am, Vornei. Surely you understand the legend. The 'keys of the soul in three parts' are my noble assistants, Zaron and Takanyar, and that traitor, Athos. When they united their power, the fragments of my soul were released from their bodies and revitalized u my /u body. I have come for the u other /u three soul keys."

"Other keys?" asked Lorban. "We have none such here!"

"Oh, but do you?" asked the Shadow King with a crafty smile on his face. "Zaron! Takanyar!" The Shadow King pointed straight at Princess Éclair. "Seize her!"

"No!" Éclair jumped up and ran for the exit. In a flash Zaron was there, blocking the door with a sadistic smile on his face. Éclair whirled around and ran away from him, only to be confronted by Takanyar. "Help! Nooooo!"

Takanyar seized Éclair's arms and bent them painfully behind her. "Nowhere to run, little princess, and nowhere to hide."

Suddenly Takanyar went flying forward and smashed into the wall. Mario pulled his fist back and grabbed Éclair, shoving her behind him. Luigi came at Zaron from the side as Mario charged straight at the black specter. Zaron only smiled and put out his hand. A shockwave erupted from his palm, knocking the brothers backward.

"Ha! Resistance is useless!" screeched Zaron as the brothers scrambled to their feet. "This world belongs to the Great One!"

Mario's answer was a ball of ice in Zaron's face. He still had the ice power granted him by the Sacred Orb eight years ago. Zaron wiped the ice from his face, visibly shaken by the coldness of it.

"If you truly wish to fight, you'll get your fill. But not here; not now." He vanished from sight, as did Takanyar. All eyes went to the platform, where the King still stood. The Shadow King smiled evilly, and his eyes burned red as he faded into nothingness.

"Toadsworth, please have the royal guards stationed outside the hall," said Peach breathlessly as she got up and rushed over to Éclair. "Éclair, are you all right?"

"I think so," she replied tremulously, then groaned as a jolt of pain shot up her left arm. "Ouch! I think he bent my arm a little too far."

Peach helped Éclair back to her seat. "Russ!" The captain of the guard rose and stepped forward. "Please check the royal museum. Takanyar looked like he had the Staff of Dreams again. It was placed back inside the museum's secret vault after he stole it the first time - check there." Russ saluted and raced out of the great hall.

Returning to the platform, the Princess announced, "Now that the danger is past, we will continue with the recitation. Daisy and I will now recite for you the Royal Legend." Princess Daisy came to the microphone and began to speak.

_"On a faraway shore  
__Lies a treasure of lore  
__Whether__ real or no, it is not clear;  
__It shines in the light  
__With a glimmer so bright  
__In depths that make one fear._

_"A king long ago  
__Laid__ this treasure low  
__And then pronounced a curse thereon:  
__'Who touches my gold  
__Whether young or old  
__Shall fall beneath a tonne.'"_

Peach took the microphone and started the second half. Éclair slipped from her seat.

_"The treasure is found  
__Far__ beneath the ground  
__In an ancient shrine to gods of stone;  
__The winding stair  
__That leadeth there  
__Is hid as three in one._

_"The evil of old  
__That__ the future doth hold  
__Cannot disturb its resting place -  
__A force of good  
__That holdeth wood  
__Shall meet it face to face."_

Éclair mounted the platform as Peach finished and took the microphone from her. Peach and Daisy, still on the platform, looked at Éclair in amazement as she began to recite the i third /i part of the legend. They hadn't even known that there was another part to it. Éclair recited in a firm, clear voice.

_"The power in the chest  
__Has__ had its rest  
__But now comes time for it to rise;  
__Its shining blade  
__The good hath stayed  
__When lifted to the skies._

_"Ten thousand men  
__From__ darkness, then,  
__Have risen from the earth -  
__Their tramping feet  
__Dread death do mete;  
__All life, their conqueror's worth._

_"The two returned  
__Dark arts have learned  
__Their__ goal - to rule again;  
__Not thousand years  
__Nor million tears  
__Can quench their thirst to reign._

_"The hidden one  
__Bright rays of sun  
__With__ prisms splits into the bow;  
__Eight guardians all  
__At beck and call  
__Keep watch o'er what they know."_

"Éclair," breathed Peach, "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Éclair returned the microphone to its stand. Turning, she looked at Peach with an inexplicable expression of quietness. "I didn't feel you needed to know. But after what happened tonight, I believe it's time you understood - understood the true depth of your legends."


	29. Disappearance

"So let me get this straight," said Mario as he, Luigi, and the three princesses sat around the banquet table for the night's feast. "The phrase about the shining blade lifted to the skies, and the next one about the ten thousand rising, both refer to Takanyar's resurrecting the Shadow Legion eight years ago?"

Éclair sipped her tea. "As far as I can tell, yes," she replied. "There's nothing else I can think of that fits."

"What about the next lines, the ones about the 'two returned'?" asked Luigi.

"One of the two is the Shadow King. The other - I don't know. Most likely it's someone we've never met before."

Mario had his own thoughts on the subject, but refrained from speaking.

"It's the last stanza, the one about the 'hidden one' and the 'eight guardians,' that puzzles me so much," admitted Éclair. "This is one legend that even I'm not sure about."

"Is it possible that Marlon's legend ties in somehow?" Mario asked slowly.

"Hmmm..." Éclair frowned. "It is a distinct possibility. It seems to elaborate on the 'return' of the 'two.'"

Peach spoke up. "Isn't it about time you three quit discussing legends and got down to the business at hand - eating?" She gestured at the waiter, who had just arrived with their food.

"Point taken, Peach," said Mario laughingly. "We can talk later." With that, the food was served, and the five began eating.

After the banquet was over, Peach dismissed the crowd, and they all left the castle and went to their homes in Toad Town. Éclair, Daisy, and the Seven Sages stayed behind at the castle, intending to stay for a few more days. Around eleven o'clock they all went to bed.

-----------------

"Peach!"

"Your Highness, please wake up!"

Peach groggily opened her eyes. "Can't a princess get some extra rest around here?" she asked half-grumpily.

"'Fraid not. I thought you and I were due for breakfast at eight. Looks like it's seven fifty-eight right now." Mario grinned. Toadsworth shook his head in frustration.

"Seven fifty-eight?!" Peach's feet hit the floor. "OK, OK, I'm up. Go ahead and sit down at the breakfast table; I'll be there in a flash." Mario and Toadsworth readily complied and headed for the dining room. In five minutes Peach joined them at the table, having obviously rushed to get to the dining room so soon.

"Sorry I'm late. I don't know how I slept in so late," she apologized as Tess T. came out of the kitchen with breakfast. The gigantic omelette tickled Mario's nose with its delicious smell, and he sighed in anticipation.

"Where's Daisy and Éclair?" Peach suddenly asked.

"I don't know," replied Luigi as he entered the dining hall. "I haven't seen either this morning."

Suddenly a yellow blur shot through the dining room doors and almost knocked Luigi over, coming to a breathless halt next to Peach's chair. It was a very distraught Princess Daisy.

"Éclair's gone!"

"What?!" Mario rose from his seat. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious! She's gone! She wasn't in her room this morning! The guard outside her door was dead!" Daisy exclaimed. "And inside her room, I found this!" She held up a piece of fabric that had apparently caught on something and had been torn from a garment. Mario reached for it and studied it closely. It was brown and coarsely woven, just the kind of cloth that was in the cloak belonging to -

His head snapped up. "Peach, breakfast is going to wait. There's something I have to check."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that a meal could wait," she chuckled, and told Tess T. to wait for a while on breakfast.


	30. Recurring Infection

"Just as I thought," said Mario grimly as he gazed into the Star Chamber with Luigi, Peach, and Daisy.

The Star Chamber was trashed. The glass cases along the walls that held the castle's one hundred fifty Power Stars were shattered and glass was all over the floor. The walls were marked with black. And the coffin in which Athos had once laid was on its side, the lid lying in a thousand pieces in front of it. Athos was gone.

"He's reawakened." Mario moved into the room. "Peach, what was the report on the Staff of Dreams?"

"Takanyar must have stolen it again - it wasn't in the museum's secret vault," she replied, somewhat distracted.

"Hmm..." Mario began counting the Stars. All of them were there, scattered on the floor. He gathered them up and put them in a pile against the wall. Then he took a close look at those black marks on the walls. Before his horrified eyes they began spreading across the wall like a foul plague.

With one jump he was at the door. "Grab the Stars and run!" he yelled. In only a few minutes the Stars were safely in the hallway. Mario shut and bolted the doors to the Star Chamber from the outside.

"Peach, no one is allowed in here. Zaron has struck again. Those black marks are growing, spreading, covering everything, like they did to the whole castle eight years ago. It's Zaron's dark infection! Seal this room off!"

"I'll have Russ and the guards get on it right away," she answered hastily as she called to a nearby guard, telling him to bring Russ and all of the guards to the Star Chamber immediately.

-----------------

"Welcome back, Athos," said the Shadow King with a smile. "I am most glad to see that your loyalties remain here, where they belong."

Athos's eyes glowed purple for a moment, revealing the evil infecting his soul. "They do. And this should be a token of my loyalty, enough to prove it entirely."

The King's eyes fell on the bound and gagged Princess Éclair standing next to Athos. He smiled again and came close to her. "And good to see you here, Éclair. Your presence honors me."

Éclair trembled with fright. She looked at the King with fearful eyes.

He laughed. "The little bird in the cage is afraid!" He bent down to her eye level. "Don't be afraid, Éclair. Soon you will be joined by your little friends, Peach and Daisy. After they have come here, I will bestow on you a _great_ honor." The King turned to his assistants. "Takanyar, take Éclair to the confinement cell. Zaron and Athos, remain here. I have a task for you."


	31. The Eighth Sage

"The Star Chamber is sealed shut, Your Highness," reported an exhausted Russ T.

"Thank you, Russ. Please call the Sages to my chambers." Turning, Peach through the red-carpeted halls to her rooms with Mario, Luigi, and Daisy following. She motioned for them to sit down once they were inside and took a chair herself.

Marlon and the Sages arrived in minutes. Peach stood to greet them. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Marlon. I have a request to make of the Sages."

"Only name it," was Marlon's reply.

-----------------

_Several minutes later..._

"So Athos has awakened as an evil one," murmured Othean.

"It would certainly seem so," agreed Vornei.

"Can you do anything about the Star Chamber? Can you clean up that infection like you did eight years ago, Marlon?" asked Peach anxiously.

"We can try." Marlon stroked his beard. "Come, my brothers. We must attempt this for Her Highness." He led the way from Peach's chambers to the walled-off Star Chamber.

Marlon paused in front of the stones blocking the doorway. He seemed to be sensing something. Then he turned to the Princess with a foreboding look on his face.

"I am afraid we can do nothing, Your Highness," he said gravely. "The power beyond this wall is far greater than ours. It is so great that there is only one person who could unleash it."

"Who?" asked Luigi.

Lorban nodded his head slowly. "You are right, Marlon. It is the work of the Eighth Sage."

"Yes," agreed Kalmar.

"Eighth Sage?" Peach frowned in puzzlement. "But there are only seven of you."

"Once there were eight," explained Othean. "But the eighth became greedy for gain, and lusted for power. He left us and became schooled in the dark arts. Now he is our greatest enemy."

"Oh, no... Is it...?" asked Mario in a whisper.

Marlon nodded. "The name of the Eighth Sage is...Zaron."


	32. A Warning Too Late

"Zaron a Sage?" came Daisy's incredulous reply. "It can't be!"

"Alas, it is true," replied Aesthes. "Sad, but true."

"What about Takanyar?" asked Mario.

Marlon shook his head. "If only I could tell you what I know, Mario. But not now. Someday. Someday you shall hear all." He looked intensely at Mario. "When the Shadow King spoke of three _other_ soul keys, he was not lying."

Lorban raised his eyebrows.

"Éclair was one of them, as you most likely have figured out already. The other two keys are Princess Peach and Princess Daisy." Marlon paused as Peach and Daisy paled. "Peach, Daisy, and Éclair are the fourth, fifth, and sixth keys. Should the Shadow King succeed in gathering the second set of keys -"

"What?" breathed Daisy, almost not wanting a reply.

"This kingdom _will_ fall."

"Thank you, Marlon," said Peach in a trembling voice. "Thank you for trying - and also for warning us." As the Sages left, Peach called Russ over again. "Sorry to trouble you so much today, Russ, but this is urgent. I want six guards outside Daisy's door tonight and six outside her window in the courtyard."

"I can arrange that," replied Russ tiredly. "I'll get on it right away." He saluted and marched off.

That night, when Mario and Luigi tried to get to their room, they found it nearly impossible because of the six heavily-armed guards protecting the hall around Daisy's room, who demanded that the brothers identify themselves. Since their IDs were in their room, Peach had to come to their rescue and order the guards to let them pass. They got to their room and were asleep in minutes.

As usual, Daisy poked along when it came time to get ready for bed. She walked slowly into her room and sighed as she gazed at the oaken dresser and bedstead sitting on the plush blue carpet, with the curtains drawn across the window behind them on the small room's far wall. "Why does everyone here go to bed so early? It's only ten PM!" She shut the door and went to her dresser to get her nightgown.

Someone behind her clamped a damp cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled but was overcome by the powerful chloroform the rag was soaked with; she was unconscious in seconds and went limp in her captor's grip.

"Well done, Athos," said Zaron quietly. "Now bind her tightly. I will take us back to the King." The brown-cloaked Athos rapidly tied Daisy's hands and feet. Zaron then lifted his black staff and silently teleported himself, Athos, and the sleeping Daisy from the room.


	33. Visitors

"Not Daisy!" Peach sobbed. "How? How did they get past the guards?"

"That's the point. They didn't. I talked to every one of those guards personally, and none of them saw or heard anything unusual last night. Those dozen are my best men. They don't lie." Russ shoved his sword into its sheath for emphasis.

"But Daisy's gone!" Mario repeated.

"Obviously. What I'm saying is that whoever-it-was didn't use doors or windows to get inside. It's impossible that they did. My men say so."

"Then guarding just the entrances isn't enough." Mario looked Russ in the eye. Put those same dozen men _around the Princess's bed_ tonight. I'll guard the door myself. Luigi, guard the window to her room, the one that opens into the ground-level courtyard. You be in the courtyard tonight."

"Yes, sir!" replied Luigi and Russ, grinning in spite of the situation.

Suddenly a terrible pounding noise echoed through the halls, making everyone jump.

"Sounds like someone wants the gates opened pretty bad," muttered Russ, hurrying toward the gates as the pounding continued. Leaving the castle building, he climber the inner stone wall using the staircase built against its inner face and peered down at the outside of the inner gate. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he called down.

The fat guy in the yellow hat yelled back, "We've got an appointment, skinny, so let us in!"

"Yeah, you better," chimed in the skinny guy in the purple hat, who stood next to the fat first speaker, in a nasal voice.

"That wasn't my first question," Russ shouted back. "Who are you guys?"

"None of your business, chump! Open this gate or I'll -" This was followed by a sound of splintering wood as the fat guy smashed through the heavy oaken gates and charged into the castle yard, followed by the skinny fellow.

"Hey! Stop!" Russ scrambled down from the wall and drew his sword.

The two intruders stopped and turned around. "You wanna fight?" asked the fat guy, who seemed to be one big muscle with a crooked mustache beneath his bulbous nose. "Then come an' get some!"

Russ would have rushed forward if Peach hadn't cried, "Russ, no!" He looked past the intruders to see the Princess flying down the paved stone walk toward them. "Russ, don't! They're my visitors!"

Russ sheathed his sword. "Sorry about that, but just who are you guys?"

The fat guy flexed his biceps. "I'm Wario, and this string bean is Waluigi."

"String bean?!" Waluigi's thin face reddened. "Why, I oughta -"

Peach stepped between them. "Please, you two, keep calm. Now come on inside. Mario managed to talk me into ordering pizzas tonight."

"PIZZA?!?!" Wario charged away from a startled Princess Peach and rushed down the walk at a surprising speed for his bulky frame. He reached the large stone great hall and flung open the double doors, looking for the pizza.

"I said tonight, Wario!" Peach called after him.


	34. Swordsmanship

Russ brought his shield up and deflected the blow aimed at him, at the same time swinging his sword viciously at his opponent. His opponent dodged and countered with another stroke of his sword. Russ met the blow with his own sword and tried to hurl his opponent to the ground with the force of his swing, but was caught off-balance and was knocked to the stone-paved ground himself. His opponent stood over him, sword in hand.

Russ put his hands up. "OK, OK, you win again, Michael. Seven out of seven."

"Yessss!" Michael cheered.

Standing to his feet, Russ wiped the sweat from his forehead and adjusted his heavy steel armor. "Man, to think I got whipped for the first time in years. And by my own son, too!" He grinned at the identically-armored Michael, who grinned back.

"Let's see you fight Bill now. Bill?"

"I'm game," replied the Toad guard named Bill, also in a suit of armor, as he stepped forward. "Just hope the little guy don't kill me!"

Rachel strolled into the courtyard as Michael began dueling Bill. She came up beside Russ and took his arm. "Russ, are you thinking of letting Michael go to that tournament?" she asked bluntly.

"Kinda," answered Russ with a smile. "I've been watching him, and - well, let's just say he's a wonder. I never saw a kid who was so good with a sword before. He beat me seven times out of seven!"

The couple stood a moment more, watching as Michael soundly trounced Bill. Russ spoke slowly. "I think the little guy has a knack for it. How about we let him go to the tournament after all?"

Rachel looked up at him with intense blue eyes. "Russell Toadfrey, did you just say what I think you said?"

He looked down at his wife in her lovely purple dress. "You sure did," he shot back playfully. He looked back at Michael.

"Then yes," Rachel answered, squeezing Russ's hand. "Give him a chance to prove himself." She turned Russ's head and looked him in the eye again. "Just _don't_ let him hurt himself."

Russ laughed. "That shouldn't be a problem," he replied confidently.

-----------------

"So some chump in a white shirt wants to talk to me?" muttered Bowser.

"Yes, Lord Bowser," affirmed the spiny-shelled Koopatrol guard. "He refused to give his name."

Bowser stroked his chin, his steely claws glinting in the torchlight. "Wonder if this has anything to do with that traitor Hardshell?" Then, to the guard, "Send him in NOW!"

The guard scurried to the red iron door at the far end of the throne room and swung it open. In strode a powerful-looking figure dressed in a white robe. From his shoulders flowed a long red cape. In his hands he held a white staff with a red-jeweled tip. The guard left and shut the door behind him.

"Who are you, shrimp?" demanded Bowser.

The visitor ignored the insult. "I am Takanyar, seeker of a fallen destiny. I am come to ask your assistance."

"And just what kind of 'assistance' are you lookin' for?"

"Assistance in procuring, for my master, a certain Princess Peach." Takanyar fingered his staff.

Bowser immediately exploded with rage. "And WHAT on EARTH would send you here with such a LOONEY question? I'M the only one who's allowed to kidnap Peach! No exceptions!"

Takanyar smiled slowly. "Perhaps if I were to give you the Princess _and_ the Mushroom Kingdom...?" He raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Wait a minute," Bowser ordered. "You just said YOU wanted Peach!"

"My master needs her for a short time - perhaps two days - and then she will be turned over to you. That is, if you agree to help me."

"All right, I'll do it!" Bowser leaned forward. "What's your plan?"


	35. For Real?

Bowser sat on his throne after Takanyar had left. He was thinking - yes, that's unusual for Bowser. He called in the old hag.

"Kammy Koopa! GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

The old Magikoopa in purple robes scurried into the throne room. "Your Impatientness! What is your wish?"

"I want Peach. NOW. You and one of those wimpy guards go get her. But you'll have to do it like this." Bowser whispered into Kammy's ear. She nodded, a sneaky smile plastered over her face.

"Yes, Your Brilliantness. An excellent plan! I will carry it out immediately!" She waved her wand, and a broomstick appeared out of thin air. Hopping onto the broomstick, Kammy sped out of the throne room.

"And NO SLACKING!!!" Bowser bellowed after her. He sat back on his throne, talking to himself. "That stupid Takoonshmar or whatever his name is wants Peach for himself. For all I know he won't give her back to me once he gets her! I'm gonna make sure I get the Princess MYSELF!"

-----------------

"Atten-TION!" Russ barked. The dozen guards in the red-carpeted hall outside Peach's rooms snapped to attention.

"Excellent. Let no one past except the Princess herself." Russ took his place at the head of the line and shouted, "Right-FACE!" He and his men turned to the right, backs to the wall, forming a line of Toads against the wall beside the door to the Princess's rooms.

The Princess came around the corner toward her rooms. "Thanks, Russ," she called to him as she entered her door.

"Not a problem," he returned easily. The door closed behind the Princess.

Peach walked to the nightstand beside the bed and picked up the pink telephone, dialing the kitchen intercom. Tace T. picked up at the other end. "Tace T., kitchen crew."

"Tace? Did Wario finish off the sixth pizza or did you have to refrigerate it? I'm craving one last cold slice."

"He finished it, I'm afraid, and what a sight it was, too!" Tace chuckled.

Peach giggled. "That Wario. Thanks, Tess." She hung up and walked across the room to her wall-length closet. Pushing back the sliding door, she pulled out her pink nightgown and started to close the door again. As she turned around, she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. Instantly everything went black.

-----------------

"Good work, Kammy!" Bowser congratulated her as she flew back into the throne room bearing her prize. "Now let's take the Princess to the lab and do what _should_ have been done before! Then take you-know-who back to the castle quickly, before anyone discovers she's missing!"

"Yes, Your Grunginess," Kammy replied. Bowser picked up the kicking, struggling Princess and carried her out of his throne room, chuckling to himself over his brilliantly wicked plan.

-----------------

After waiting outside Peach's door for an hour, waiting for her to get dressed, Mario finally decided to call for her. "Peach?" He rapped on her door. "You in there?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply through the intricately-engraved oak door. "I'm ready."

"She's ready for you," Mario told Russ.

"Good. Men, let's go." Russ led his men into the Princess's pink-and-blue themed room. Peach was sitting in her large pink-sheeted bed with the blankets already over her. Mario helped Russ position the dozen guards around Peach's bed. Luigi went outside and took up his post by the window as Mario and Russ finished their job.

"No one could get past these guys," Mario commented as he stepped back and surveyed the menacing appearance of the dozen Toad guards in their polished steel armor, each grasping a sword in his hand.

"No one would want to _try_," Russ added with a chuckle. "I think she'll be safe tonight."

"Thanks, Russ. You too, Mario," Peach called after them as they left the room, shutting the door behind them. Mario stationed himself in front of the door, and Russ went back to his guard post elsewhere in the castle.

The hours ticked slowly by. The moon, now a bright crescent, rose over the castle as the stars slowly turned their circular courses through the night sky. All was quiet. Not a thing threatened the safety of the Princess... So the hours passed. And the dawn came.


	36. Princess Peach, Traitor

Thursday morning found Mario stiff and tired. He stretched and groaned as he sat on the hall floor, leaning against the wall, then got to his feet slowly and knocked on the Princess's door. "Peach?"

There was a rustling of blankets inside, and the Princess came to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Mario," she greeted him pleasantly, looking bright and fresh although still dressed in her pink nightgown.

Luigi came into the hall, just as tired and stiff as Mario from staying up all night on watch. "Anything get past you?" he asked with a yawn.

"Nope. How about you?"

"Not a thing." Luigi stuck his head into the Princess's room. "You guys see anything last night?" he asked the guards.

"No," answered Bill from his place beside the bed. "We rotated in three-hour shifts, four of us awake at a time, and no one reported anything. And she's obviously safe," he finished as he gestured at the Princess standing in the doorway.

"What's all this about?" asked Peach, apparently puzzled.

Mario was taken aback. "Don't you remember? We set up this guard system around you and your rooms so the Shadow King couldn't kidnap you like he did Daisy and Éclair. Remember what Marlon said?"

Peach slowly nodded her head, although she looked as if she had no idea what Mario was talking about. "You look tired, Mario."

"I am," he yawned. "I stayed up all night guarding this door of yours to make sure it wouldn't run away!" He laughed at his own joke. "Give me about a three-hour nap and I'll be ready to leave."

"Leave? Where are we going?"

Mario shook his head. "Are you sure you're OK?" He put his hand on her forehead. She brushed it away, protesting.

"Really, I'm fine, Mario. Where are we going?"

"You and I are going to pay Yoshi a visit today. Remember?"

"Oh, yes. Toadsworth didn't remind me last night, and neither did Rachel, and it completely skipped my mind. Sorry." Peach blushed. "Go ahead and rest, Mario; I'll have the carriage ready when you are." She waved as Mario and Luigi went off to their guest room.

"Something's not right," Mario said slowly when they were out of earshot. "I can't put my finger on it, though."

"Since when does Peach wake up with what seems like amnesia all of a sudden?" Luigi put in. "It's like her memory's been partially or completely erased."

"Maybe the nervous strain she's had lately got to her, and she really did forget some things." Mario adjusted his cap. "But I still get the feeling that something really _did_ happen in Peach's room last night."

Peach walked back into her room, which the guards had left by then, and closed the door so she could change clothes. She slipped out of her nightgown and put on her usual pink dress, of which she had several dozen. After putting her blue-jewel earrings in and placing the crown of the Mushroom Kingdom on her blonde head, she stopped in front of the full-length mirror beside the door for a moment. Reaching up, she pressed a tiny hidden button on the gem on her dress. A voice came into the room.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Shhh," Peach whispered. "The plan is a success, Lord Bowser."

"Those dumb plumbers suspect anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Keep me posted." There was a _click_ as the connection was broken. Peach pushed the button again, turning the mini-radio off, and stepped out of her room.


	37. Villains Unite!

"Yoshi!" Mario called as the carriage drove up to Yoshi's thatch-roofed little cottage. A green dinosaur poked his head out the front window and smiled hugely. In a flash the face disappeared and the door to the little bungalow flew open. Mario stepped from the carriage and helped the Princess out.

Yoshi came running out of the cottage at breakneck speed. "Hiya, Mario!"

"Hey, Yoshi! How're you doing?"

"Hi, Yoshi," said Peach sweetly.

"Come on inside!" Yoshi led the way into the little cottage. It wasn't much to look at inside - just one room with a gas stove, electric refrigerator, freezer, sofa, bed, TV, and everything else Yoshi owned in it. What more could a Yoshi want?

"Food!!" Yoshi raced into the corner of the cottage that held the kitchen appliances. "Sit down and make yourselves at home while I round up some food!"

Mario tried to protest. "Really, Yoshi, I'm not that hungry -"

"One mammoth fruitcake coming right up!" Yoshi staggered to the wooden table with a huge pink fruitcake platter balancing on his back, and he deftly slid it onto the table. "Come on and eat!"

Mario shrugged. What was the use of trying to dissuade a hungry Yoshi? He and Peach sat down at the table with Yoshi.

There was a knock at the door just as Yoshi took his first huge mouthful of fruitcake. "Coming!" he called through his mouthful of cake, which he promptly swallowed in one gulp. He jumped up from his chair and threw the door open.

The next thing Mario saw was Yoshi flying across the room and landing with a i THUD /i against the far wall. He gasped as he saw who was coming in through the front door.

"Takanyar! Bowser!" He stood to his feet. Peach gave a little cry and ran to the back of the room by Yoshi, who was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Gwah hah hah!" Bowser roared in laughter. "I'm here for the Princess! Hand her over!"

"Never!" cried Mario.

Yoshi ran forward to attack Takanyar but was struck by a beam of glittering yellow energy from Takanyar's white Staff of Dreams. The beam made Yoshi fall down, and his body exuded a yellow glow for a moment as the beam's energy flowed through his bloodstream. When Yoshi got to his feet again, he was no longer the friendly dino Mario had known for years. He turned and faced Mario, eyes glaring in hatred.

"Get Mario," commanded Takanyar smoothly.

The mind-controlled Yoshi immediately gulped Mario down and turned him into a green-spotted egg. Then the mind-control wore off, and Yoshi collapsed, unconscious.

"Good work, Takanyar. Grab her and let's go." Takanyar walked toward the trembling Princess, seized her, and brought her outside Yoshi's cottage. Bowser grinned. "Go ahead and do what you need to with her. Just bring her back when you're done, like we agreed."

"I will," answered Takanyar with a gleam in his eye as he led Peach away toward the tree line of nearby Toadwood Forest. Bowser grinned again and hurried off to his castle.


	38. Resonance

Since the mind-controlled Yoshi had used his thickest, strongest eggshell on Mario, it took several hours for Mario to scratch and claw his way out of the egg. Finally he managed to crack the shell, and, drawing on all his strength, he punched a hole through the shell and burst out into the free air. As he stood up, he saw Yoshi also standing, looking a little woozy from Takanyar's mind control. "You OK, Yoshi?"

Yoshi rubbed his head. "Feels like a train hit me," he groaned.

"Looks like Takanyar and Bowser got Peach," Mario commented grimly as he surveyed the cottage. Peach was conspicuously absent.

"Who's that Takanyar guy anyway?" Yoshi asked.

"He's one of the three men working for the Shadow King. It's too long to explain right now," he added, seeing Yoshi's puzzled look. He checked his watch. "Two in the afternoon?! They could be anywhere by now!" He looked out the front window. "And the royal carriage is gone, too!"

"Need a ride?" Yoshi asked.

Mario turned around and grinned at his buddy. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Hope I'm not too heavy for you!" He ran over to Yoshi and leaped into the dino's red saddle.

"Oof!"

"What?" Mario asked. "Am I too heavy?"

"No," panted Yoshi, "but you really came down hard!"

"Sorry, old pal. Let's go." Yoshi carried Mario to the door and opened it. He stepped outside with Mario astride him.

"To the Princess's castle! Hi ho, Yoshi!"

"Wahoo!" Yoshi yelled as he took off running toward the castle.

-----------------

"Ah, the three girls are all here with us at last," gloated the Shadow King with a glib smile. Peach, Daisy, and Éclair trembled as they stood before his imposing blood-red throne with a torch on either side of it. The King rose from his throne and stepped down the stairs of the throne platform, approaching Princess Éclair first. "I told you that your two friends would soon join you." He stared into Éclair's eyes with an almost hypnotizing gaze. The terrified Éclair was petrified with fear and found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the King's.

As king and princess stood with eyes locked, Éclair felt something rising up inside her soul. Suddenly her muscles convulsed for a moment, her face contorted into a horrible expression of anguish, and her fear-filled eyes glowed with a sudden dark purple radiance for a brief moment. Then the glow vanished, and Éclair regained control of herself. Her breathing was rapid and shallow with fear.

"You, my dear, are _quite_ ready for the fate that awaits you," the King told Éclair with an evil smile. He stepped to the right, in front of Princess Daisy, and fixed her with his stare before she could look away. She, too, found it impossible to break the hold of the King's eyes. They seemed to be powerful magnets that were attracting something inside Daisy to themselves. Soon Daisy also convulsed, and her eyes gave off the same purple glow Éclair's had. The effect lasted for only a moment, and Daisy again was in control of herself, staring at the King in trepidation. Something inside her has responded to the King's gaze and had resonated with the King's soul, manifesting itself through the glow in her eyes as it had through Éclair's.

Peach shut her eyes as the King set foot in front of her. "I won't look!"

The Shadow King reached out a hand and touched her cheek. Startled at the hand's coldness, Peach opened her eyes and immediately found herself staring into the King's eyes. The two held this staring, hypnotizing position for a full minute - and absolutely nothing happened. The King's face grew red with rage, and he doubled up his fist.

Princess Peach crumpled under the force of the Shadow King's vicious blow. Her hands, still tied behind her back, could not break her fall, and she struck her head painfully against the stone floor of the King's throne room, momentarily stunning her.

"This is _NOT_ Princess Peach!!" exploded the King. "Her soul does not resonate with mine! Takanyar! Where is she? The _real_ Princess?"

"Bowser has tricked us, Your Majesty," replied Takanyar slowly, and an evil light began to shine in his eyes. "I will take this impostor back to him and teach him to meddle with me!"

"See that you do!" the King snapped angrily. "Take Athos with you. And should Bowser refuse to comply with your demands...you know what to do."


	39. Evil Doesn't Trust Evil

"Not Peach!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Ohhhh, Princess... How could I have let this happen?" Toadsworth moaned.

Marlon shook his gray-haired head. "This is a grave situation, Mario. You must recover the Princess at all costs. Even now the Shadow King prepares for his next step. He now possesses the second set of soul keys - the three princesses."

"Gotcha." Mario turned to Luigi. "Bro, we GOTTA go get Peach back. She was probably taken to Bowser's castle, since Bowser was in on the kidnapping. Let's go!"

"Right on!" Luigi trooped out of Peach's castle after his older sibling.

-----------------

"I demand to know where the real Princess is!" thundered Takanyar. Princess Peach stood beside him, tightly bound and gagged - and very frightened as Athos held her in his grip.

"I've told ya a million times, THAT - IS - HER - RIGHT - THERE. Do you need me to spell the words for you, kindergartener?" Bowser retorted.

"Oh!!"

Both villains turned and looked at the side door to Bowser's stone-walled throne room. There stood a very shocked _Princess Peach_, staring at "herself" standing next to Takanyar. The two Princess Peaches regarded one another warily.

"Ahhh, there she is. Now if you will be so kind, Bowser -" Takanyar flashed over to the real Peach and seized her in his iron grip.

"NO!!!" Bowser roared. "After all the trouble I went through to make a perfect clone, YOU RUIN IT! _BOWSER BREATH!!_" He charged up his fiery breath, ready to burn Takanyar to ashes.

"Not so fast, Bowser!"

Mario and Luigi stood in the front doorway with the dead Koopatrol guards behind them on the floor of the outside hall. They advanced into the room. "Don't you touch the Princess -" Mario saw the two Peaches and gasped. "Y-You -"

Bowser unleashed a giant fireball at the brothers, who easily dodged it.

"It's a clone!" Luigi cried. "A Peach clone!"

"So that's why you couldn't remember anything this morning!" guessed Mario, pointing at the clone accusingly. "You were only a fake!"

A jet of flames shot down the throne room at the brothers. They jumped to one side. "I'll teach you dumb plumbers to ruin my plans! You, too, Takanyar!" Bowser stomped down from the throne platform and charged. Mario and Luigi versus Bowser versus Takanyar and Athos - the ultimate three-way battle began!


	40. Athos Returns

Mario groaned and tried to get up. Luigi was on his hands and knees on the floor of Bowser's throne room. Bowser was out cold.

Takanyar laughed. "The might of only two Shadow Aides is too great for you? Then how will you stand against the Great One?" Athos stood silently by, the real Princess in the grip of his hands.

"I don't think you've won just yet, Takanyar!" Mario heaved himself onto his feet and glared at the two Shadow Aides, Takanyar and Athos. Before Takanyar could finish him off, Mario had stunned him with a powerful and unexpected blow to the skull. Whirling around, Mario dished out the same to Athos. Both Aides fell heavily to the floor, and Peach remained standing in her place where Athos had left her, too frightened to move.

Mario rushed to her. "Peach! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she replied, horror in her voice, "but Mario... The cloning machine..." She grimaced as if in pain at some unseen memory. Suddenly she pointed behind Mario. "Mario! Look!"

Athos was writhing on the floor, seemingly struggling with an unseen foe. In a few moments, a black, ghost-like being sprang from his body and fled the room, going right through the walls. He lay still.

"Athos!" Mario knelt beside him. Luigi managed to get up and come over to Athos as well.

"Where... where am I?" Athos sat up. "Where is the Princess?"

"Peach? She's right behind me -" Mario turned and stopped short as he saw Takanyar on his feet again, the Princess limp in his arms. The plumber jumped to his feet. "What did you _do_ to her?!"

"Ha ha ha! Not as bright as I thought, Mario. Farewell, fools!" Takanyar and his captive disappeared in a flash of light.

Mario pounded his fist into his palm. "No! He got away!"

"Mario."

"What is it, Athos?" Mario asked quietly, trying to control his anger.

"I know where she has been taken. But it will do you no good to go there now. All three princesses will shortly be taken to the underground city at Mount Orento."

"The underground city?" Mario looked perplexed. "Just what is the Shadow King planning?"

Athos seemed to stare past Mario at some invisible point on the stone wall. He opened his lips and slowly quoted a verse from the legend Marlon had recited at the Night of Legends.

_"She cannot live  
__Until__ three are not  
__Four crowns at stake  
__One shall stand"_


	41. Willpower

Peach, standing in the throne room of the Shadow King, found herself undergoing the same thing Daisy and Éclair had earlier that day. The King held her with his near-hypnotizing gaze until she shook and her eyes glowed purple for a moment. Then he backed away, a pleased smile on his face.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" whispered Peach hoarsely.

"Ahh, you were right, Takanyar," announced the Shadow King to his aide. "I have achieved resonance with her. Good. Take her to the confinement cell. Tomorrow morning we start for the temple."

"Yes, sire," responded Takanyar as he led the Princess away. Taking her to a barred metal door in the stone-lined hall outside the throne room, he opened the door and pushed her inside. He forced her to sit down on the filthy floor of the dungeon cell and shackled her feet with a long chain to an iron ring embedded in the stone wall. He laughed at the despairing expression on her face and left, closing the door tightly and locking it behind him.

"Peach? Is that...you?"

Peach started. "Daisy?"

A figure in the shadows about three feet away slowly turned over on her side, letting some of the dim light fall on her face. Peach gasped.

"Daisy! What happened to you?!"

Princess Daisy looked very weak. It was with great effort that she spoke at all. Her face seemed thinner than it had before. "I haven't eaten in two days, Peach," she explained hoarsely. "They give us nothing."

"Us? You mean Éclair -"

Daisy pointed to the far corner. Éclair lay there, weaker than Daisy, her breathing shallow, her face thin and pale. "It's been three days without food or water for her. She almost can't talk. ...Éclair?"

Éclair painfully turned over, and her bloodshot eyes fell on Peach. An expression of utter hopelessness crossed her face, and she murmured, "Peach... Not...you...too..."

"Oh, Éclair," Peach moaned. "Why? Why are they doing this to you? To all of us?"

"From what little Takanyar has said, they're trying to break our will. If that's the case," sighed Daisy, "they've almost succeeded."

"No, Daisy!" Peach exclaimed. "Don't talk that way! There's always hope!"

"There's no way out, Peach," Daisy said dejectedly. "Whatever they want us for, we'll be too weak to resist." She lay down on the stone floor. "Get some sleep, Peach. You'll need it. You're stronger than we are. Keep it that way."

Peach reluctantly lay down. Soon she was overtaken by exhaustion and the nervous strain of the day's ordeal, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	42. Eve of Destruction

_"Where am I?"_

_Peach sat up and looked around. Everywhere she looked she saw nothing but white. She stood to her feet. The chains binding her were gone._

_"I've never been here before," she wondered aloud. "What _is_ this place?"_

_Suddenly, all around her, she saw those that were nearest and dearest to her. Mario, Luigi, Russ T., Rachel, Michael, Toadsworth, Daisy, Éclair, and all of her other friends stood in a circle around her, as if they had appeared out of thin air. A voice seemed to come from above Peach._

_"The lives of all these are in peril. A horrible death awaits every one of these your friends - because of you."_

_"No!" Peach gasped. She shut her eyes, hoping that the vision would vanish._

_"Yes. Only look."_

_Peach told herself that she would never open her eyes again, but cries and screams made her look again. She found herself standing on a hill overlooking the Mushroom Kingdom. What she saw from her vantage point made her turn ghastly pale._

_The entire kingdom was engulfed in flames._

_"How?! How did this happen?!" she cried._

_The voice answered solemnly. "Because of you. You failed. Failed to realize who someone really is. Failed to recognize the signs of invading evil when they came. Failed to warn those you love. And now - all is death."_

_"Who someone really is?" she asked. "Who is it?"_

_"The one of the sword. The one of the mind. The one of the coveted destiny. Only this one has the power to destroy the evil."_

_"Who is it? Please tell me!"_

_"Look."_

_Peach strained her eyes into the flaming inferno covering the Mushroom Kingdom and saw a vague image appear, but could not discern who it was._

_"Please! I must know!"_

_"Too late... Forever too late... The destroyer has come..."_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of huge, glowing red eyes appeared in front of Peach. They seemed to stare into the very depths of her soul. A mammoth black hand materialized out of thin air and slowly __moved toward her, reaching out as if to crush her beneath itself. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She could only stand petrified as the hand closed over her. Then pain. Burning pain._


	43. To the Mountain

"Peach! What's wrong?" Daisy tried to reach her friend, but her chains held her back. "Peach!"

Princess Peach writhed on the stone floor of the dungeon, as if trying to escape something. Then she sat up suddenly with a "NO!"

"Peach, are you OK?"

Peach breathed heavily for a few seconds, hand on her chest. She didn't even notice Daisy. "No, no, no... Why?"

"Was it a dream?" asked Daisy.

Peach took notice of Daisy for the first time since she had awoken. "No, not a dream. A nightmare. The worst I've had since..." The realization hit her. "Those eyes... I saw them before...when Zaron first attacked us... What _were_ that huge pair of eyes and that giant hand?" She trembled violently. "We have to get out of here. How is Éclair?"

Daisy shook her head. "Not good. She hardly has any strength left at all. If we don't get out soon -"

The door to the dungeon cell opened, and in strode the black-robed Zaron. "Hello, girls. I trust that everything is comfortable?" He cackled maniacally.

"You - You monster!" Peach shouted. "Starving helpless ladies like this! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Zaron brought his staff down across her leg as she sat on the floor, making her cry out in pain. "Perhaps _that_ will cool your spirit," he spat. "Now, up with all of you. We have a long trip ahead of us today."

Several demonic-looking Shadow Warriors in their black capes and ragged, grayish-black outfits strode into the room and unlocked the chains on the three girls. Peach got to her feet easily, but Daisy had to be helped. Éclair couldn't stand at all. Takanyar came in with a glass of water and gave it to the badly-weakened princess, who drank it gratefully. The cool liquid seemed to revive her enough that she could stand on her own. Peach started toward Éclair but was held back by the fang-toothed Warriors.

The Shadow King came to the cell door and ordered the girls' hands tied. His warriors quickly obeyed, binding the princesses' hands behind their backs. Then they led the three out of the cell, down a long stone passageway, and up to the surface, leaving the underground hideout entirely. The cool air of Friday morning blew gently in their faces as the sunlight filtered through the tress of Toadwood Forest, casting dapples of light across the forest floor. It would have been a peaceful morning were it not for the evil that so obviously accompanied the princesses.

Pointing to the north, the King announced, "Yonder lies your destiny, young ladies. Or perhaps I should say not destiny, but rather _fate_." He smiled an evil smile. "Let us be off!" The King, the two remaining Shadow Aides (Takanyar and Zaron), and a single Shadow Warrior led the three princesses away through the forest, heading for Mount Orento.

-----------------

Athos shook his head. "This is not good, Mario. The Shadow King now holds the fourth, fifth, and sixth keys. This very morning he and they will start for Mount Orento."

"Yes, and the underground city. You told me before," affirmed Mario.

"So what are we gonna do about it? Spit it out already!" Wario bellowed.

"Within the next five hours, the Shadow King will carry out the third part of the plan."

"And the first two parts were...?"

"The first was to implant three dark soul fragments in the princesses, one in each. The second was to awaken the Shadow King. The third -" Athos caught himself. "If we can reach Orento before he does, we may be able to stop him. We must act quickly." Athos looked from one face to another as he spoke.

Mario quickly made up his mind. "We'll give it a shot, Athos. Who's coming?"

"I will gladly aid you, Mario," said Athos solemnly.

"We're in too!" shouted Wario and Waluigi.

"Couldn't leave me here if you tried, bro!" added Luigi.

"Let's go already!" put in Yoshi.

"What about me?" asked Hardshell.

Mario shook his head. "No, Hardshell, please stay here and help Russ protect the castle. He needs all the help he can get."

"Fine by me," replied the stoical Koopa.

"Thanks." Mario turned to the little group now assembled in the castle's front lobby. "Let's move!" The six partners trooped out the castle gates and dashed into Toadwood Forest, some distance from the castle.


	44. Unexpected Delay

The wind howled eerily around the three captive princesses as they stood shivering on Mount Orento's rocky slope. Around them stood the old temple ruins, slowly being reduced to rubble by the forces of nature.

"We arrive at last," relished the King. "Zaron, let us into the city." Zaron shifted a boulder to one side and gave a tug on a red object partially embedded in the rock beneath it. Immediately, the ground nearby rumbled, and three circular sections of ground dropped away, revealing three cylindrical shafts with spiral staircases winding down them. The Shadow King led the way down the center shaft staircase, and the two Shadow Aides followed with the three princesses.

-----------------

"Hurry up!" Mario called to the ones behind him.

Wario and Waluigi quickly increased their speed and caught up to the others, as if they hadn't been lagging behind.

"How much farther, Athos?" Luigi inquired as they ran.

"About four miles," he replied. "We should be going faster. The King has most likely entered the city by now."

"Hey, what's that?" Yoshi asked suddenly, slowing as he pointed ahead of the party.

The group slowed to a stop and studied the odd-looking object warily. It looked like a black box with several oddly-shaped antennae projecting from its surface. It was simply hanging motionless in midair.

Athos stared at the black object. "Oh, no; it is -"

Suddenly the box was surrounded by a dark aura. The aura began to swell and swell, growing to the size of a two-story building; then suddenly it sparked, crackled, and dissolved into thin air, revealing what appeared to be a fifteen-foot-tall black robotic spider with menacing, electrically-charged fangs and a wide array of powerful weaponry, such as laser cannons and missile launchers, mounted on its chassis. Its single beady camera-lens eye stared hollowly at the six-man party before it.

Athos put his hand out, palm toward the giant mechanical creature. In a firm, clear voice, he ordered, "Halt, Ragana. Cease area-scanning and intruder-detecting functions and return to hibernation mode."

A mechanical whirring issued from the interior of the arachnoid's core; then it drew back a little, opened its weapons pods, and charged. The group of six scattered in all directions as Ragan came at them like a rampaging bulldozer, smashing through trees as if they were matchsticks. As Mario and crew ran from the hulking arachnoid, it halted in its tracks, hesitated, turned, and headed straight for Athos. The former Shadow Aide immediately used his powers of transformation to become invisible, eluding the sensitive electronic eye of Ragana. Confused, high-pitched gibberish squeaked in short spurts from a loudspeaker mounted atop Ragana's metallic body. Obviously the spider was confused at Athos's disappearance.

Before Ragana's brain could compute its next course of action, Mario and Luigi hit the arachnoid from behind, knocking its two rear legs out from under it and upsetting its balance. Wario leaped atop one of the legs and smashed a fat fist into its metal joint, severing it from the main body. Ragana reeled crazily, unleashing a barrage of laser and machine-gun fire at the group. They scrambled for cover. Dodging the fire, Yoshi hurled an egg at Ragana. The huge metal spider seized the egg in its fangs, charged it with intense electricity, and spat it right back at Yoshi, shocking him violently and paralyzing him. Then Ragana reared up on its hind legs, towering high in the air as it prepared to bring its crushing weight down onto the helpless dinosaur. Before Ragana could crush Yoshi into powder, however, something struck its exposed underside with incredible force, knocking the arachnoid onto its back. Athos became visible at the spot where the "thing" had struck Ragana, revealing that he was the one who had saved Yoshi. Mario quickly ran over to Yoshi and dragged him into the forest underbrush, away from Ragana.

Ragana churned its robotic legs wildly, trying to regain its footing, but it was completely helpless now as it lay on its back. Athos, avoiding the thrashing legs, leaped onto the spider's exposed underbelly. The white glowing aura of transformation surrounded him, and within a few instants he had changed one of his arms into a sharp, metal-piercing blade. Ragana stopped thrashing about, craned its neck up, and stared at Athos through its camera-lens eye. Athos coldly returned the stare.

"I created you, Ragana. I gave you life. But I serve another master now." Athos's eyes blazed. "And I have no qualms about destroying you here and now, you EVIL CREATURE!!!"

With that, Athos plunged his blade arm deep into the center of Ragana's robotic body, then ripped his arm from Ragana's belly. A dark purple orb came up with his arm, impaled on the point of his sharp blade. Athos then gave one last cry of anger and brought his arm with the orb down onto Ragana's steel skin, shattering the orb like glass. Ragana screeched and wailed hideously, convulsed violently, and exploded in a huge fireball that sent Athos flying right into Waluigi, who really hadn't done anything to help in the battle that had just ended.

"What was with that overgrown hunk of junk?" Mario asked Athos, breathing heavily. "And what was that orb thing you ripped out of its stomach?"

Athos sighed. "I designed and built Ragana myself for one purpose only - to guard the Shadow King's underground lair, which is nearby." The others looked a little uneasy at this news. "It should have responded to my command and obeyed me, but someone else must have been controlling it at the time. The orb you saw was the dark energy core that fed Ragana with energy. When I destroyed it, Ragana automatically self-destructed for lack of fuel." He heaved another great sigh. "It seems that all of my past efforts and accomplishments now work against me."

"That's right, Athos, you traitor!"

Everyone stared at Ragana. A rasping voice spoke from somewhere inside its charred remains. "You may have defeated your own creation, Athos, but you will never reach the temple in time to stop us from carrying out the next part of the plan! Already we stand inside the temple gates!"

"No!" Athos cried. "Zaron!"

"Ah, but yes. I look forward to our next meeting, traitor - for then I shall be most glad to put an end to you! Farewell, imbecile!" Zaron's voice died away in a cacophony of wicked laughter.

"Come!" shouted Athos. "We must hurry on to the mountain!" He and his friends took off running toward Mount Orento again.


	45. Sealed in Silver

The three prisoner princesses stood in the middle of a large room. The white-tiled marble floor sparkled beneath their feet. Along the walls stood countless statues of men and women, who were seemingly waiting for something. Every statue's head was turned toward the four doors in the far wall of the room. And although there were no lights in the room, the place was brightly lit.

"Welcome to Orento Temple, my lovely girls," introduced the Shadow King with a sweep of his hand. "This temple far beneath the ground is the birthplace of your legends. Come." He led the way forward to the far wall and entered the far left door, followed by Zaron, Takanyar, and the Shadow Warrior, who brought the prisoners with them.

Inside this next room were many statues also, although the size of the room was somewhat smaller than the first. All of these statues seemed to be crying out as if in pain, weeping for something that had not yet taken place. The three princesses stared at these horrific figures as they were led through the room. Zaron noticed the frightened looks on their faces.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed suddenly, making the girls jump. "What weakness. You will never be able to summon the strength to resist the evil that is to come!" Zaron spoke with a wicked, disdainful smile.

Takanyar opened a door on the right side of the room and disappeared inside. He reemerged a few moments later. "Sire, the Preparation Chamber is ready."

"Good. Let us go." The Shadow King followed Takanyar into the adjoining dim chamber. Zaron shoved Peach roughly into the room, and the Warrior brought Daisy and Éclair behind him. Once they were all inside, the door was shut, and the princesses were made to stand in the center of the room while the King chanted something in a weird language. Even in her weakness, Éclair could sense an evil in the air around her. It was so real that she could almost reach out and touch it. She shivered.

"Are you all right, Éclair?" whispered Daisy.

"Yes, except I'm still very weak. How's Peach?"

"Can't tell," Daisy replied quietly. "She seems...stunned by all of this. I don't know if she has the strength to -"

"Silence!" shouted Takanyar. "We go now into the Oracle Chamber. Hold your tongues or suffer for it!"

The princesses quickly became quiet, and were led by the Aides into the vast room called the Oracle Chamber. There were inscriptions on all of the walls, covering them almost completely. In the center stood a huge silver statue.

"The shadow King turned to the girls. "I recall that Marlon quoted a legend to you on the Night of Legends. The pity of the thing is that he did not recite it in its entirety. Allow me to read from these sacred walls the final words of the ancients." He began to read.

_"A higher one there is  
__With__ no feelings of mercy  
__She seeks half a score  
__And three_

_"Thirteen there __are  
__Only a light-filled one  
__Can break their power  
__And free them_

_"A power of the depths  
__Thirteen in one  
__Incarnation of evil  
__Cursed, he who touches it_

_"Higher is she  
__Who__ wears no crown  
__An iron scepter only  
__Is her symbol_

_"Shall such a one be found  
__As__ can break destiny's chain  
__For the love of none  
__And the love of all_

_"Mystery is a precious thing  
__It__ hides from fearful eyes  
__That which they cannot bear  
__To behold_

_"The ones to whom we speak -  
__View the scene  
__Destiny is no more  
__Fate is yours"_

The Shadow King smiled evilly at the bewildered looks on his captives' faces. "Shall I interpret the last verse for you?" he asked with a wicked smile. "'The ones to whom we speak' are u you /u , my little princesses." He waved toward the silver sculpture in the center of the chamber. "View the scene." Turning to Takanyar, he ordered, "Untie their hands." Takanyar obeyed, and the three girls hesitantly appraoched the statue.

The sculpture was so large it was intimidating. It depicted the Shadow King himself, seated on his throne, making as if to get up, his finger pointing off to the girls' left, an evil expression of delight oozing from his face. The throne by his side was _empty_, as if waiting for an occupant. Before the throne stood three terrified victims who were apparently being condemned to a horrible fate. They stood as if pleading for mercy, but the King's look gave them none. The girls were standing behind the three victims and could not see their faces.

Daisy turned to Peach. "Please, Peach, look for us. Éclair can't take this much strain on her nerves - she's weak as it is." Looking at Éclair, Peach could easily see that Daisy was right, for Éclair shook like a leaf in the wind, and her eyes were wide and frightened. She begged Peach to go.

"All right..." Peach answered reluctantly, stepping forward. Slowly she walked past the three condemned victims and shut her eyes. Praying and hoping that nothing horrifying or grotesque awaited her gaze, she turned around to face the victims, eyes still closed.

Then she opened her eyes - and screamed.

She stared at the face on the right. It looked desperate. It was Daisy's face. Her wild eyes caught the pale, drawn face of Éclair, the center figure. But it was the leftmost figure that made her scream again. For this terrified, wracked expression, gazing at her from a face all too familiar -

It was her own.


	46. Like Lambs to the Slaughter

"No - NO!" Peach's hands flew to her mouth. "NOOOOOO!!!"

The King and his Aides stood by and watched as Daisy and Éclair rushed to Peach and were also struck with terror as they realized what was happening. Takanyar laughed a long, low laugh.

"It is all just as prophesied, Sire."

"Yes," returned the Shadow King. "Get them together and lead them into the Hall of Sorrow. We near our destination." Takanyar and Zaron rounded up the girls and led them trembling out of the Oracle Chamber, following the statue's pointing finger, into the Hall of Sorrow. Immediately all three princesses were struck with grief and began to weep quietly. The spell that hung over the Hall of Sorrow, thus giving it its name, had done its work well.

-----------------

"Almost there!" cried Athos to those behind him as they ran onward, emerging from the forest. "I see the mountain!"

"Did we make it in time?" breathed Mario as he dashed alongside Athos.

"Only time will tell, Mario. For now, we do our best to get there as fast as we can, and hope for the best," Athos replied, his grim tone not giving Mario much hope. The group rushed on toward Mount Orento.

-----------------

As the King led his group out of the Hall of Sorrow, the emotional effect died out, leaving the princesses bewildered and frightened. They stood now in a large open room, high-ceilinged and bare of furnishings. A sinister black door at the end of the otherwise-white room was the only real feature of the chamber. It was the Approach Hall, last room before the fated destination of the King and his captives.

"Come. Your doom awaits," invited the King, beckoning the princesses toward the black door.

"No!" Peach exclaimed. "I won't!" She backed away, terrified.

"Seize her!" commanded the King, and Takanyar and Zaron grabbed her arms.

"Now then, Princess Peach, are you coming?" asked the Shadow King with a sinister glare.

Peach's eyes glittered with defiance. "No!"

"Very well. Teach her to disobey me."

Zaron and Takanyar held her fast, and the Shadow Warrior drew his dark blade and struck her with its blunt side. She crumpled under the powerful blow.

"Get up and come!" spat the King. The Aides dragged the Princess to her feet and forced her to move toward the door.

-----------------

Athos reached under the boulder and pulled the red handle, revealing the hidden staircases.

"Follow me!" cried Mario as he leaped to the center staircase and began bounding down, three steps at a time. No time to lose.

-----------------

The Shadow Warrior flung open the black double doors, and the princesses were led inside. They stood now in a dimly-lit room with two black stone altars in it, side by side, about three feet apart. Seven golden candlesticks with unlit black candles were scattered about the room in a symmetrical pattern, glinting in the torchlight. Against the far wall stood a single white pillar with four iron rings protruding from its sides, two to a side. The place was filled with an ominous atmosphere.

"At last," relished the Shadow King, "we reach our destination. Welcome to the chamber where all of you will meet your fate. This is the Sacrifice Chamber." He stepped forward and stood in the space between the altars. "Bring Peach and Daisy." The two were pulled away from Éclair and forced to lie down on the altars, to which they were bound with iron clamps attached to the altars' stone surfaces. Peach struggled and fought so fiercely that the Shadow King had to intervene.

"Cease this nonsense!" he ordered, moving to Daisy's side. The Shadow Warrior handed his dark blade to the King, who took it and held its point against Daisy's throat. Her eyes got wide, and she froze beneath the threat.

"Princess Peach," the King said to the still-fighting princess, "you will stop now, or I will slit Daisy's throat before your very eyes. Choose."

Princess Peach lay still and allowed herself to be bound to the altar.

"Good." The Shadow King approached Éclair, who trembled violently. "Come, my Princess Éclair. It is time to give you that great honor." He took her and led her up to the white pillar, fastening her wrists and ankles into the iron rings so that she hung from the pillar, her feet not touching the floor. In her weakened state, Éclair found no strength to resist.

"All is in readiness," announced the King. "Let us begin!"


	47. Explanations

"Hurry!" shouted Mario as he raced through the underground city. He dashed past hundreds of crumbling stone buildings - an archaeologist's paradise - but he had no interest in the ancient structures. He was searching for the Orento Temple, a huge, imposing stone temple that had a forbidding air about it.

"Over here..." floated Athos's voice through the cavern. Mario stopped and ran toward the sound.

-----------------

The Shadow King walked away from the pillar and the helpless Éclair, and stood before the center candle, facing Éclair. Raising his hands, he began to pronounce the sacred phrase.

_"Preteran!"_

The candle in the left corner lit itself.

_"Symthanato!"_

Now the candle in the right corner flared up brightly.

_"Dihypno!"_

A tiny flame flickered from the candle to the King's left. No human had lit this candle, either.

_"Uniferter!"_

The light from the candle on the King's right cast eerie shadows on the walls.

_"Montelotri!"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Peach saw the center-left candle light itself.

_"Multigniesce!"_

Éclair, still hanging weakly from the pillar, shivered as the center-right candle lit itself.

_"Panthanato!"_

The center candle lit, casting an unearthly glow onto the Shadow King's face. He smiled evilly and lowered his hands. Reaching under his black cloak, he pulled out the same sword he had wielded on the Night of Legends. Peach gasped as she realized what it was.

-----------------

The group of six stood panting and breathless before the Orento Temple gate. "How do we get in?" asked Yoshi.

"Watch and see," was Athos's reply as he strode up to the gates. Reaching under his robe, he withdrew a key - a metal shape fashioned exactly like the symbol Luigi had seen on the guards in the sacred orchard!

"That symbol!" exclaimed Luigi. "I've seen it before!"

Athos did not turn, but kept on unlocking the gate with the key. "The Shadow Cross and Rainbow Crest? Yes, the symbol of the Paroidian Guard, the personal bodyguard of the Great One. But for now, we enter." He stepped back as the doors swung open.

-----------------

"The Sword of Legends!" cried Peach. "You dirty thief! That was stolen from my castle years ago!"

"Is that what you call it?" asked the King with a mysterious smile. "Interesting. But the 'Sword of Legends' it is not."

"Then what is it?" queried Daisy.

He struck the tip of the sword toward the ceiling. "It is the Aeshma Sword, so named for the malignant demon power it controls. And do you know what I am going to do with it?" he asked gloatingly. Éclair stared at the gleaming blade in trepidation.

"I will awaken the soul fragments implanted in each of you, and unite them in Princess Éclair. At long last, my Shadow Queen will return to me!"

"T-The Shadow Queen?!" cried Peach.

"Why?" demanded Daisy. "Why go to all the trouble of planting the soul fragments in us when you could just as easily have united them in the first place?"

"Because planting the fragments in pure maidens such as yourselves gave the fragments a part of your energy, and they became far more powerful. Now they will unite in a thousand times more power than before!"

"No!" shrieked Éclair. "Please, NO!!"

"Too late, Princess Éclair," replied the King with a spreading smile of anticipation. "The honor is yours. You will become my new Shadow Queen!"


	48. Soul Unison

Grasping the Aeshma Sword in his hands, the Shadow King moved toward Éclair, who quickly shut her eyes and turned her head. But the King wasn't heading for her. Instead, he stopped halfway to her, under a large ring-shaped formation projecting from the ceiling. He raised the Aeshma Sword so that its tip pointed into the center of the ring. Then he uttered the sacred phrase again.

_"Preteran!"_

The outer edge of the ring glowed red.

_"Symthanato!"_

Inside the red band glowed an orange one.

_"Dihypno!"_

A yellow ring glowed inside the orange.

_"Uniferter!"_

Now there were four colored rings - red, orange, yellow, and green.

_"Montelotri!"_

Blue light issued from the new blue ring.

_"Multigniesce!_

The rich indigo hue burned from inside the blue.

_"Panthanato!"_

The seventh and last color, violet, glowed forth. Now the ring on the ceiling glowed like a circular rainbow. Then, in the empty center portion of the rainbow ring, a black cloud formed, boiling and heaving. The three princesses watched in fascinated terror as the cloud slowly reached down and touched the tip of the Aeshma Sword. Instantly two enormous bolts of lightning shot from the cloud and struck Peach and Daisy as they lay bound to the altars.

-----------------

"This way!" called Athos as he entered the Oracle Chamber. The others followed quickly. Mario immediately took a good look at the silver statue in the room's center and almost stopped breathing when he saw the faces of the three princesses engraved in the silver.

"This doesn't look good for them," he commented grimly.

"This way," repeated Athos urgently as he opened the door on the room's right, opposite the direction of the King statue's pointing finger. The little group hurried into the hallway beyond and shut the door.

Instantly a feeling of terror pierced each of them to the heart, except for Athos.

"Athos," Mario said in fear, "I don't know what's happening to me! Something's telling me we're all going to die if we keep going!"

"Let's get out of here!" cried Yoshi. Even macho Wario was having trouble controlling his fear.

"Oh, no," Athos replied quickly. "This is the Hall of Dread. The spell that curses this passage strikes fear into the hearts of all who set foot in it, except for the rulers and their aides. And, as you know, I am a Shadow Aide." He quickly stepped forward. "Come, we must keep going!"

-----------------

The two princesses bound to the altars screamed in agony as the searing bolts struck them. They strained against their bonds but could not get free.

Peach felt something stir inside her. It seemed to send her swirling and whirling into an endless abyss, her vision spinning, her mind disoriented. It tried to come to the surface. She fought it back, and it pulled away. Then it came back at her with such force that she cried out again as something shot from her body.

The Princess lay half-conscious on the altar, staring up at a black, shadowy, ghost-like being floating only inches over her. She turned her head and saw an identical ghost hovering over Daisy.

As Éclair hung weakly from the pillar's iron rings, she saw the two dark soul fragments leave the bodies of Peach and Daisy. She shuddered as her nightmare of several nights ago, the one she had relived countless times, came flooding into her despairing mind. The barely-conscious Éclair then fully realized that there _was_ a third soul fragment - and that last fragment had been implanted in _her_ by Zaron, just as she remembered in her dream.

The King held the Aeshma Sword still in its upraised position, pointing at the center of the glowing rainbow ring on the ceiling. Peach and Daisy's soul fragments flew to the Sword and began whirling around it, creating a whirlwind of blackness with the Aeshma Sword at its center. With a swift, cunning smile, the Shadow King lowered the Sword and again advanced toward the helpless Princess Éclair bound to the giant pillar, leaving the whirlwind still in motion beneath the rainbow ring.

Éclair's breathing was tired, labored, and desperate all at once. Her languid eyes were glued to the approaching King, tall, muscular, robed in black, crowned with red. Dazed by the pain in her limbs from hanging in an unnatural position, she could only look at him in fearful anguish as her conscious life neared its end. The King stopped only inches from her drawn face and caressed her cheek with his chill hand. She shivered. Withdrawing his hand, he placed the Aeshma Sword's blade against her cheek. Weakened by starvation and dehydration, she could only turn her head weakly away from the evil blade. As she did, the razor edge dragged slightly against her skin, and a thin line of blood trickled down her left cheek. The King smiled evilly.

"You are the new and beautiful vessel for my queen, my lovely Éclair," breathed the King. "An honor that very few will ever have the privilege of obtaining." The Sword's tip moved over her heart, and a shiver ran through her body.

"First, however," added the King as his voice again turned sinister, "your heart must be pierced through - pierced with pain and sorrow. Farewell, life. Welcome your new being, Éclair - the being of evil!"

With that, the King drove the Sword through Éclair's heart and into the stone pillar behind her. She cried out and writhed futilely against the blade in her chest. Strangely enough, the thrust did not kill her, and in the next moment the Shadow King pulled the Sword from her body. Éclair sagged forward and hung limply from the iron rings binding her wrists and ankles to the pillar; miraculously, she was still breathing. In a few seconds the doomed princess was weeping uncontrollably, her tears splashing down in great drops onto the stone platform beneath the pillar. No blood came from the wound in her chest.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," the King whispered to the weeping Éclair. "And you are about to part from life itself to give place to my queen. Sorrow has already become part of your experience, but -" the King backed away until he again stood beneath the black whirlwind of the two soul fragments - "pain you have yet to know."

Again the Aeshma Sword went up into the swirl of blackness, and, as it did, Éclair suddenly convulsed violently in her bonds. From the gash in her heart that under any other circumstances would have killed her instantly, there sprang into the room a third black, ghostly form - the third and final soul fragment. It rushed into the swirling tornado of evil surrounding the Aeshma Sword.

Suddenly, as all three pieces of the Shadow Queen's soul were brought close together in the whirlwind, the room gave a sickening lurch that threw Éclair painfully to one side, jerking her limbs. A chill burst into the room like a hurricane-force gale, making all three captive princesses shiver. The whirlwind's velocity intensified; then, with a mighty roar like a rushing wind, the fragments fused together, and the dreaded Shadow Queen demon was again reborn. Two giant, purplish-black hands stretched slowly out from the whirlwind, and a mammoth head of like color also emerged from the torrential blackness. A huge crown of gold sat on the head, covering only partially the strangely-evil beauty of the long white locks of hair that cascaded down from the scalp. The face of the head had no nose - only a pair of grayish-pink lips and two gleaming, diamond-shaped red eyes. Zaron, Takanyar, and the Shadow Warrior bowed in the presence of their resurrected ruler.

"Ahhhhh," breathed the giant demon through her lips, "a lovely vessel you have found for me, my sweet. I only hope she tastes as good as she looks." Éclair could not keep from staring at the Shadow Queen's spirit form that now hovered not far from her, gazing at her helpless form with hungry red eyes.

"Try her and see," replied the King.

"I will," answered the Shadow Queen demon. She reached out her mammoth hands at Princess Éclair.

Éclair gasped. "No! Please, don't do this to me! Please!! I beg you!!"

The two giant hands enveloped the terrified Éclair in their grasp. "You are far too beautiful for me to let you go now," the Queen told her victim in a syrupy, hungering voice. "No, you will be mine - _FOREVER!!!_"

Suddenly Éclair jerked in pain. Her back bowed inward, straining her limbs against the rings that bound them, and her head went back with a horrible scream of anguish. Again and again she screamed in pain as the Queen exerted a supernatural force on her. The Queen's demon-red eyes were hungry as she brought her face over Éclair's convulsing form. She opened her demon's lips and breathed on Éclair. The foul, poisonous stench nearly made the tortured princess black out entirely.

"Éclair!" cried Peach from the altar she lay bound to. She turned her head to the King. "Stop! Stop it! She'll kill her!"

"No, she will not, Peach," replied the King calmly. "She is dead already. Dead to you, to Daisy, to the world, to life itself. Her consciousness is entering a sleep from which it will never awaken. Éclair belongs to the Queen!"

As the King finished this awful pronouncement, the Shadow Queen's giant soul form began to seep into Éclair's body ever so slowly, making Éclair's screams reach a pitch of hysteric desperation that rang hauntingly through Peach's stunned mind. Daisy's face registered a fearful shock and apprehension that could only be described as the ultimate in horror. The demon's soul was absorbed completely into Éclair's body, and a swirling vortex of darkness surrounded her.

"Ungh - _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!_"

"Éclair! NO!!"


	49. Showdown with Shadows

With a flash of light and a tremendous _WHOOSH_, Princess Éclair was possessed by the Shadow Queen. Her dress became black. The gem on her chest and the crown on her head turned blood red. The iron rings binding her to the pillar snapped under the enormous pressure being exerted on Éclair, and the possessed princess slowly descended to the platform beneath the pillar.

"At last, I am reawakened!" relished the Queen. The Shadow King came forward and took her hand.

"How is she?" asked the King, referring to Éclair.

The Queen waved her hand as if to brush the question aside. "She has no strength to resist me, as did -" Her eyes fell on Princess Peach, still bound to the altar. She smiled evilly. "Ah, Princess Peach! So good of you to come. I assure you, you will be given a great gift for honoring me with your presence." Both King and Queen laughed at this statement. Princess Peach could only lie there and stare helplessly at her enemies, not knowing what they planned to do with her.

"Zaron! Takanyar!" ordered the Shadow King. "Release the two princesses and bring them along. They still have a part to play in the plan." The two Shadow Aides did so, and the evil group led their captives out of the Sacrifice Chamber and out into the Approach Hall.

"Hold it right there, Shadow King!"

The King narrowed his eyes as he saw Mario and his five companions blocking the way out of the hall. "Meddling in others' affairs again, Mario? You would be wise to let us pass."

"You'd be wise to release the princesses to us, u before /u we have to take them from you!" retorted Mario.

"Hey, punk, you ain't nothin' but a small fry. I'll give your face a dent you'll never forget!" Wario flexed his biceps and doubled up a fist.

Luigi tapped Mario on the shoulder. "Where's Princess Éclair?" he whispered.

"What have you done with Princess Éclair?" shouted Mario.

Still frightened, Princess Peach pointed at the Shadow Queen.

Mario gasped. "You - You didn't -"

The Queen smiled at him. "Hello, Mario. We meet again. This time I will not let you defeat me so easily!"

"The Shadow Queen!" Mario breathed, shocked.

"Yes, the Shadow Queen," returned the Shadow King. "Now, will you fight - or leave?"

"Leave," whispered Zaron into the minds of Mario and friends. "Leave or die."

Mario noticed Zaron's lips moving every time that thought entered his mind. "That's enough, Zaron. You pulled that one on me before, and it didn't work. Give it up."

"I say we fight!" exclaimed Wario.

"We know already," replied Athos.

Mario looked at Princess Peach. Her eyes were desperate. "Please, Mario," she begged. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me with - with them!"

He made up his mind. "We fight."

"Die then," shot back the Queen.

"Do you honestly think you can fight off all of us?" asked Takanyar.

The Shadow King smiled again. Then he frowned and glared at his enemies. "Fools. All of you will perish. You are no match for the power of the Shadows Royal!"


	50. Pulled Down

Before Mario or his friends could do anything, the Shadow King brought the Aeshma Sword down in a flying blow, striking sparks on the tiled marble floor and sending a dark shockwave shooting out at them. The group was not prepared for such a sudden attack. All six of Mario's party were knocked off their feet.

Zaron took Peach and Daisy to the wall by the Sacrifice Chamber's black entry door. There he created a web of dark energy with his staff, a web that spread over the two girls and bound them to the wall so that they could not escape.

"Stay there while I deal with these pests," he hissed at them. Then he whirled around and fired five beams of black energy from his Staff of Shadows, striking Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. The targeted victims were slammed violently into the rear wall, nearly fifteen feet behind them.

"Zaron!" challenged Athos. "Leave them alone, vile one! I will deal with you myself!"

The next instant Athos found himself seized by an entwining ray of dark energy from Zaron's staff. Zaron grinned wickedly and lifted Athos to the ceiling, bringing his erstwhile friend crashing to the floor with tremendous force. Athos was stunned and unable to move for a bit.

"You're no match for me, Athos. Who do you think you're toying with?" sneered Zaron. With his beam of energy he hurled Athos backward into the wall with a sickening _THUD_.

Athos staggered to his feet, his inner anger kindled. Never would he allow Zaron to simply toss him aside and kill his partners. Suddenly he felt an energy surge through him, a power he'd never felt before. Immediately he threw out his hand toward Zaron, who was preparing to fire yet another dark ray at him. Zaron froze as if paralyzed. Athos flicked his hand, and Zaron went flying into the air, smashing his head on the ceiling and coming crashing back down onto the tile floor. Athos stood amazed at his new power of telekinesis and tried using it again, but it would not work. But then...he was no longer angry.

As Zaron picked himself up, Takanyar swept the Staff of Dreams back and forth in front of himself, creating a sparkling yellow energy barrier between the opposing sides of the battle. The King and Queen took hold of the Aeshma Sword's hilt and began charging their energies.

"Mario!" Athos shouted in warning, dashing up to him. "MOVE!!!"

Mario stood rooted to the ground, transfixed by the Royals' charge-up. Athos tackled him and brought him crashing to the floor a good ten feet away, just as a tremendous beam of blackish-purple energy burst from the Aeshma Sword and barreled directly through the spot Mario had just occupied. The huge annihilator beam lasted for almost half a minute, and when it finally shut off, there was a huge black scorch mark on the rear wall of the Approach Hall.

"That is not something you wish to have running over the top of you, Mario," Athos said quickly as he leaped to his feet. Mario scrambled to his feet as well, hastily thanking Athos as he again faced the Royals head-on.

"Ha!" shouted the King. "Again!" Again the charge-up of energy in the Aeshma Sword reached a peak; again the gigantic annihilator beam cut a swath of destruction through the room. Thankfully no one was hurt. The sheer size of the attack made it easy to predict and avoid, but if someone were careless...

"Why not try something a little different?" suggested Zaron as he charged up his Staff of Shadows, the purple gem atop its black length gleaming with a haunting brightness. "Everlasting shadows! Reach down and crush these fools who dare resist the Great One's ultimate plan!"

Zaron fired a powerful beam of dark energy up to the ceiling over Mario's head. It struck the ceiling and released a spreading black cloud that soon covered the entire roof of the room. The clouds heaved and churned, growing thicker and more evil-looking by the second. Then, without warning, a huge column of black cloud came bursting from the clouds' underbellies and rushed down at Mario's party. There was no time to dodge. The immense column of cloud engulfed Mario and his comrades, blocking them from view.

"No!" cried Peach. "Mario!!"

The Shadow King laughed as he observed Mario's plight. "Ha! What weakness! They could not stand before -" His smile froze on his face, and his laughter died in his throat.

The black cloud column heaved and pulsed rhythmically. Suddenly it rent asunder and dissipated into the air, leaving Mario and his partners unscathed. Athos was dressed all in white, having transformed while inside the cloud, and was protecting his friends with a barrier of light. The white hemispherical shield glowed brilliantly.

"What?!" shouted Takanyar in rage. He motioned angrily to the Shadow Warrior. "Get them!"

The Warrior attempted to obey, but when he swung his dark-imbued sword against the barrier of light, a tremendous jolt of light energy seared through his sword, up his arm, into his brain, sending him flying backward. He landed with a lifeless _CRUNCH_.

The Shadow Queen glared at Athos. "So, traitorous Aide, you think you have won?"

Athos let down the barrier and reverted to normal. "No, foul Queen. We_ know_ we have won."

"You're no match for light energy!" Mario challenged them. "So just hand over Peach and Daisy - and while you're at it, you can let Éclair go, too!"

"Never." The Queen's red eyes gleamed. "Foolish 'hero.' You are terribly mistaken. I am still the most powerful demon in existence. You and your foolish friends will feel my wicked wrath!" The Shadow Queen spread her arms toward Mario and summoned her final attack.

"SHADOW VORTEX!!!"

Mario felt the floor move under his feet. He looked down and saw the floor turning purple. The tiles disappeared, melting into the floor as if they had never existed. Then there started a twisting, swirling motion as the Queen's Shadow Vortex activated directly beneath the feet of Mario's party.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!" bellowed Wario as he was sucked in. Luigi, Yoshi, and Waluigi were also pulled in almost immediately. Athos managed to leap clear and turned to grab Mario's hand just as the plumber began to plummet into the swirling mass of dark energy. Their hands met and locked.

"Come on, Mario! You can make it!" Athos said through his teeth, straining to lift Mario clear of the deadly vortex's violent suction.

The Shadow Queen smiled and put out one hand toward Athos. "You are foolish to resist, Athos. Give up." A single bolt of red lightning shot from her palm and struck Athos from behind, sending both him and Mario tumbling down into the vortex's yawning mouth. They whirled around and around in ever-smaller circles, carried along by the tornado of blackness, being sucked down into the black hole at the vortex's bottom. With one last cry Mario was sucked into the black hole along with Athos. Then the vortex closed itself off, leaving the hall's floor as it had been before.

"MARIO!!!" Peach broke down and wept. Daisy tried to console her to no avail.

The King took the Queen's hands. "Well done, my love. Now let us return to our place."

"Yes," replied the Queen with a smile. Zaron released Peach and Daisy from his dark net, and he and Takanyar led them out of the Approach Hall after the Shadows Royal, leaving their Shadow Warrior lying dead on the Hall's floor.


	51. Marching Orders

The Shadows Royal stood before the holovideophone, receiving praise from that coldly beautiful woman with the rainbow background behind her. "Well done, Shadow King," she intoned, voice dripping with honey. "You have successfully carried out the third phase of the plan."

"Thank you, O Great One," he replied with a bow.

"And it is so good to see _you_ again, my Shadow Queen. I had feared we had lost you forever when Mario defeated you before. It is a welcome sight to see your face again."

"It is my pleasure, Great One," the Queen replied with a smile.

"Now tell me something," continued the woman. "Why did you use the Shadow Vortex when battling Mario and his pathetic friends?"

"I knew not how else to finish the fight, O Great One. If they had detained us much longer, the fourth phase would have had to wait until tomorrow night instead of being carried out now."

"I see." The lady known only as the Great One smiled slightly. "Forgiven. But your rashness has caused me to lose track of exactly where those little pests are. The vortex could have landed them anywhere. Still, perhaps I do not need to watch them so closely now. I assume you and your husband are prepared to launch the fourth phase now?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Do it now. And do you still have Princess Peach with you?"

"Of course," replied the Queen.

"Good. After you carry out the fourth phase, bring Peach to me. I want to...see her." With an evil smile and a low laugh, the Great One broke the phone connection, and the hologram disappeared.

"We must summon the Legion," said the King to his queen. "The hour is at hand. Let us go." The couple left their throne room and walked down a long, dim tunnel, finally turning into a doorway on their left. They now stood on a platform overlooking a vast hollow amphitheater. The place was very poorly lit, being underground and having no accessible sunlight. The Royals surveyed the empty amphitheater in silence.

"It is time," the King finally said, breaking the heavy silence.

The Queen turned, and her eyes gleamed red. "The Legion..."

"At long last," relished the King, "my glorious Shadow Legion will fulfill its final task. I will not rest until the world lies subdued at the feet of the Great One!" He lifted his voice. "Come forth, my glorious Legion! Come forth!"

At the cry of the King, there was heard a muffled sound, a rhythmic stamping of feet somewhere in the distance. It echoed dully in the open space. It was growing louder, louder, coming closer...

Suddenly into the amphitheater came row upon row of legionnaires, clad in their tattered black-and-gray attire, each wielding a heavy sword made completely of black steel and imbued with the energy of evil. Their eyes glowed a haunting purple, and sharp fangs protruded from between their lips. These were no ordinary foot soldiers - oh, no, they certainly were not. For these marching "men" were not men at all, but rather shadows in the forms of men. Their very bodies were constructed of the essence of shadows. These were the legendary Shadow Warriors, the ones spoken of in the Royal Legend:

_Ten thousand men  
__From__ darkness, then,  
__Have risen from the earth -  
__Their tramping feet  
__Dread death do mete;  
__All life, their conqueror's worth._

In they came, ten thousand strong, filling the amphitheater to overflowing. At last they had all entered the amphitheater, and a silence settled over the assembled throng - not that there had been any talking before, for Shadow Warriors speak only rarely, and then only in hisses and screams.

"My noble warriors!" rang out the King's voice, echoing in the vast amphitheater dome. "The time has come! This night - _now_ - you will march forth on your conquest of the world!"

A mighty shout went up from the throats of ten thousand legionnaires. The Warriors raised their black blades and shouted again.

"Go forth, my mighty warriors, and reduce all in your path to rubble!" shouted the King. "Bring this kingdom to its knees!!"

After one last shout that shook the amphitheater, the Legion turned and marched out of the vast room, out of the Royals' underground castle, and into the cool night air. They headed straight for Princess Peach's castle.

A waxing crescent moon shone from between the clouds. In only a few days it would reach first quarter.


	52. Brave Heart

"Lorban! Wake up!"

Lorban instantly sat up in bed. He sensed urgency in Marlon's voice. "What is it, brother?"

"I sense an evil presence nearby, and it is growing stronger by the moment. Help me wake the other Sages." Lorban obeyed, and soon all seven Star Sages stood in the small, dark room, completely still.

"Do you feel it?" Marlon asked quietly.

"...Yes," was Othean's answer. "You always were more sensitive to evil forces than we, Marlon, but I can feel this one. It seems to grow stronger with each passing moment."

"The castle is in danger," said Marlon quickly. "I will awaken the captain of the guard. Aesthes and Kalmar, scout from the wall and try to find the source of the evil presence. The rest of you, wake the castle staff and warn them. And hurry." Marlon rushed off to Russ T.'s quarters.

"Captain!"

Russ instantly awoke. Beside him, Rachel slept on. "Marlon!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "What is it? What's going on?"

"There is danger, Captain. I -" Marlon stopped and seemed to listen to something. Then he murmured "Thank you, Kalmar," and went on. "The Shadow Legion is marching on the castle. I advise you to flee quickly."

Russ bolted out of bed and dressed in a flash, buckling on his armor and sword. "It's my duty to guard this place, Marlon, and I must carry out that duty." He made for the door, but Marlon laid a hand on his arm.

"Yes, it _is_ your duty, Captain. But you also have a duty to your wife and son. The Shadow Legion will spare none in this place. This castle _will _fall, and all those who remain in it will certainly die. The lives of your wife and son hang by a slender thread. If you stay, that thread will sever, and both you and they will perish."

"I -" Russ worked his mouth, but no sound came out. "...But I must warn the others!"

"Taken care of, Captain. My brothers have alerted the entire castle by this time. It still remains for you to decide what to do."

Russ was quiet for a few moments, torn between his two duties. The castle...or his family? Finally he spoke, albeit heavily. "Yes, I will lead them to safety, Marlon. Please go and tell anyone else who wishes to leave that they may go with us." The wise old Sage left the room, and Russ shook his wife awake.

"Russ?" she asked with a sleepy yawn.

There was urgency in Russ's voice. "Get up quickly, Rachel. There's danger here and we must leave." He helped her sit up.

"Danger?" she asked, blinking slowly, still not sure if this were a dream or not.

"Yes, danger, dear. This is no dream. Get ready to leave. I'll wake Michael."

Rachel swung her feet onto the floor and shivered as she went to her dresser.

Opening the door to Michael's small room adjacent to his own, Russ went to the bed inside and called Michael's name. The Toad boy was accustomed to awaking early to accompany his father on his morning rounds, and he woke nearly immediately. "What is it, Dad?" he asked curiously. "Is it time to make the rounds?"

Russ sat on the edge of the bed and set Michael on his knee. "Michael, we're going to leave the castle. Marlon says there's danger coming and we'd better leave while we can, so that's what we're doing. I need you to get dressed quickly and help your mother. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!" Apparently Michael was oblivious to the word "danger." He hopped off his father's knee and ran to his closet.

"Who couldn't be happy with a son like that?" he smiled to himself as he left Michael's room and reentered his own. Rachel was dressed and ready to go, but she looked frightened. Russ took her hands.

"Be brave, dear heart. I have to go help Marlon. Michael will help you pack."

"Russ, I'm so scared. What's going on?" Her pretty dark eyes were fearful.

Russ groaned inwardly. He'd hoped he wouldn't have had to say this. "The Shadow Legion is marching on the castle."

"The -" Rachel gasped.

"Yes, the dark army, commanded by the Shadow King."

Rachel put her hands to her mouth, terrified. "Is - Is Zaron -"

"I don't know, Rachel. But we have to leave, and soon. Please, try to be brave."

"I-I'll try." She brushed a tear away and pushed her fear back. "Yes, I can."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Now hurry and pack. Michael will help you. I've got to get to Marlon now!" He rushed from the room, and Michael burst into the room from his own room. Rachel caught him in her arms and hugged him.

"Let's get started, Michael."


	53. Flight from the Castle

"What's the situation out there, Marlon?" asked Russ of the old man next to him on the wall.

Marlon strained his eyes to the distant north. He stared toward the horizon, eyes unseeing, as if he were looking at something no one else could see. Finally he turned to Russ. "Captain, the Legion is only a few hours away. They should be here by midnight."

"Is there any chance of holding them off?"

"Only one. And its success lies in the hands of the Sages. It is not for you to worry about." He looked toward the north again. "I have consulted with my brothers, and they say that no one else wishes to leave the castle, despite our warnings."

"Yes, there's a secret room in the castle. Very well hidden, I might add. Probably they plan to hide there." Russ looked to the north as well.

Marlon sighed. "Foolish to remain. They will be starved out and executed in their turn. Only in flight is there hope." He looked at Russ again. "You should go now."

"I will," he replied heavily, and turned to descend the stone staircase leading up to the walkway atop the wall.

"We're ready, Russ," Rachel greeted him as he reentered their rooms. "Is anyone else coming?"

"I'm afraid not," he said with a sigh as he sat on the bed. "They all seem to think they'll be safe here."

"Won't they?" asked Rachel hopefully.

"No."

Rachel bit her lip and refrained from asking any more questions. Silently she picked up her bag. "Are we going?"

Russ stood up. "I guess," her replied as he took his own bag from the bed. Michael got his bag himself and carried it to the door. The three left the room and made their way to the castle's rear gate.

Suddenly there was a cry from the front gate. Russ told Rachel and Michael to stay by the gate and dashed away. He scrambled to the top of the wall and stood beside Naroka.

"What is it?"

Naroka pointed into the forest far from the castle walls. Russ peered into the trees and saw hundreds and hundreds of black-cloaked warriors silently moving amongst the forest undergrowth.

"They're here already?!" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," came the brief answer. Naroka turned to Vornei beside him for a hasty discussion, and both Sages descended from the wall and entered the castle building.

Suddenly a humming noise filled the air, and it seemed to Russ that the sky turned a sparkling yellow. Rushing down from the wall, he burst into the castle building after Naroka and Vornei to find all seven Sages standing in the front lobby, crystal staffs held high.

"What's going on?" he asked them. "The sky's yellow all of a sudden!"

"Excellent," replied Othean.

"The barrier is working," added Lorban.

"We have placed a Star-power barrier around the castle, Captain," explained Marlon. "It should hold off the Legion long enough for you to -" He was cut off by a deafening roar from outside the barrier as the Legion attacked the Star-powered shield with their incredible strength.

"Go, Captain! We cannot keep them back forever!" cried Kalmar.

"But what about you? You're not safe either!"

"Do not worry about us. You must go!" commanded Marlon.

Russ stood in indecision for a moment, then dashed off to the rear gate again.

"Dad, why is the sky all yellow?" asked Michael in wonderment.

"The Sages are attempting to hold back the enemy with a Star-powered barrier," Russ explained hastily as he opened the gate. Suddenly the barrier flickered a little.

"Go! The barrier is collapsing!" Russ cried, and he and his family dashed out of the gate and into the forest to the south. No sooner had they entered the tree line than they heard a tremendous _CRASH_ as the barrier disintegrated. A mighty shout filled the air as the thousands of Shadow Warrior swarmed into the castle. Russ shuddered and told his family to keep moving.

Inside the castle, the staff was scrambling to reach the secret room concealed behind the mammoth kitchen refrigerator. Most made it safely. But an unfortunate few were too far away from the room to reach it before being caught.

A small Toad girl screamed when she saw the Warriors bearing down on her outside the castle building. She ran for the door of the building, but a single black arrow suddenly pierced her heart from behind, and she pitched onto her face.

One of the guards attempted to battle off a Shadow Warrior. The evil soldier showed his wicked-looking fangs and screamed hideously at his opponent. Startled, the guard backed off, and the Warrior sliced him in two with one powerful stroke of his dark blade.

Toadsworth himself stumbled down the hall of the castle toward the kitchen. Without warning he found himself hemmed in by Shadow Warriors. He glared at his captors. "So you think you've caught me, eh? Take that, fiend!" He cracked one of the Warriors over the head with his cane. The others immediately ran him through with their swords without mercy.

There was a tremendous commotion among the Warriors when the rear gate was discovered open. As the Warriors clustered around the gate, trying to find some sign that anyone had left, a small, round, black object rolled in front of the group. One of the Warriors picked it up and examined it.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion as the black "ball" - actually a grenade - unleashed its explosive charge on the enemy, sending the small group flying lifelessly back into the dirt. Someone slipped through the open gate and made a beeline for the forest.


	54. Report from the Front

The sun's rays filtered through the forest's leafy canopy, spreading speckles of sunshine over the forest floor. The birds twittered peacefully, and a gentle breeze whispered through the treetops.

Mario groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head, feeling a tender spot on top of it. He squinted into the sun.

"Where am I?"

He stood up. Immediately his joints rebelled, forcing him to sit down until they stopped aching. He stood again after a minute, still stiff from a night on the ground.

"Luiiiigiiii!" called Mario.

No answer.

"Athoooos! Yooooshiiiii!"

Nothing. Only birdsong.

"Well, there's no sense in just staying here," said Mario aloud to himself. He began moving forward through the undergrowth. The ground began to slope upward, as if the land were hilly and not flat.

"That's funny. The area north of Toad Town isn't hilly at all. Neither is Toadwood Forest. In fact, the only hilly area I can think of is south of Star Hill. I wonder..." He quickened his pace. Abruptly he broke out of the forest into a clearing at the top of the hill. He stopped and took a look around from his vantage point.

"Nope, can't see Star Hill. Then where on Earth am I?" Shifting his gaze to the west, he caught sight of a building atop a hill, far in the distance.

Mario was thoroughly puzzled now. "I don't recall ever seeing _anything_ like that in the Mushroom Kingdom before." He considered for a moment. "Might as well find out what that place is. Maybe someone's there and can tell me where I am." He started down the hill in the direction of the building and collided with something invisible, falling backward and landing on his rear in the dirt.

Mario felt a hand grasp his, a hand he couldn't see. Then a familiar voice asked, "Shall I give you a hand up?" His helper became visible.

"Athos! Man, am I glad to see you!" Mario stood with Athos's assistance.

"Forgive me, Mario. I did not see you coming," apologized Athos.

"Well, I didn't see _you_ at all!" Mario chuckled.

"I wonder why?" asked Athos with a smile. "Did you see anything from the top of the hill?"

"A lone building of some kind standing about two miles west of here. I've never seen the place before. I figured we'd go check the place out."

"Let us be off, then," responded Athos, taking a long stride downhill in the direction of the building. Mario quickly followed.

-----------------

As Mario woke up in the forest that Saturday morning, Russ T. was deep in another forest, still leading his weary family away from the Princess's castle.

"Dad, can we...stop now?" asked an exhausted Michael.

Russ stopped and set his bag down with a sigh. "I guess. If we aren't safe this far out, we'll never be. Rachel, dear, did you bring the food?"

Rachel sat down tiredly on the ground and pulled a packet from her bag. "This is it, I'm afraid."

"Well, we'll make do. Can you whip something together while I get the tent up and a fire going?" Russ was just about to head off looking for firewood when a shout from behind stopped him. He turned toward the sound, and his hand went to his sheathed sword.

"Who goes there?" he challenged.

In answer, Hardshell came walking out of the forest trees. "Just me. Watch your steel, Russ."

Russ let his hand drop from the sheathed blade. "How on Earth did you get out of the castle?!" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, some of us have a few tricks up our sleeves, like Nova Grenades," answered Hardshell offhandedly. "Now there's two things I need to tell you."

"Shoot."

"One, I'm staying with you. You'll need all the protection you can get."

"I'd appreciate it!"

"Two -" Hardshell glanced at Rachel and Michael. "The castle has been overrun."

Russ flinched in spite of himself. "I'm not surprised about that, but... What about everyone inside?"

Hardshell hesitated. "Almost all of them made it to the secret room before they were caught."

"And those that didn't?" pressed Russ.

"They were murdered mercilessly." Hardshell shook his head.

Rachel made a sharp sound. She put her hand to her mouth.

"What about the Sages? Did they make it?" asked Russ, dreading the answer.

Hardshell shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Russ, but - they didn't. All seven of them are dead, killed by those monsters."

Russ was silent for a moment, then removed his helmet and bowed his head in silent respect for the ones who had died defending the castle. Hardshell joined in the moment of silence. Rachel wept quietly.


	55. Pairing Up

Luigi slipped through the forest, trying to find someone - anyone - he recognized. This being alone for hours on end was starting to eat at him.

"Maaaarioooo!" he called as he jogged uphill.

"Mario?" he asked as he peered into a small cave in the hillside.

"M-M-Mario?" he said shakily as he entered a dark corridor in the forest, overshadowed by the thick leaves overhead. Little sunlight penetrated the dense canopy here.

A rustling came from the bushes ahead. Luigi froze. After a few seconds, he began to nervously back away from the sound.

Suddenly Luigi bumped into something behind him. He yelled and would have run had not a wiry hand seized him by the arm. Tremblingly Luigi turned to see who it was that had caught him.

Waluigi stared at him with crafty, disapproving eyes. "Cowardly as usual, I see." He pointed ahead to the rustling bush. A lone rabbit hopped out from under its low branches and loped off down the forest trail.

"You'd jump too if someone grabbed you from behind like that!" Luigi shot back, avoiding his fear of the mysterious rustling by pinning the blame on his nemesis.

Waluigi laughed a cutting laugh. "Yes, I have to admit I probably would. But then, I'm not sure I'd be yelling or running away, either."

Luigi began to breathe normally again and relaxed. As he took a good look around for the first time, he noticed that his surroundings were familiar. He brightened. "Hey, I know this place! This is the trail I took to reach the sacred orchard before! I know my way around here! Come on!" He started off down the trail - not noticing that he was going _away_ from the castle.

"Sure you won't be scared out of your wits again?" taunted Waluigi as he followed Luigi.

-----------------

Hungry and alone, Yoshi trudged along a muddy path that followed a clear, cool stream. The bubbling water looked inviting, but all Yoshi could think of was his insatiable appetite. He could have died from not eating, or he felt like dying, anyway. He spotted a blueberry bush and had it cleaned of berries in seconds, leaving only a few traces of blue around his mouth and a contented smile on his face. His stomach growled in anticipation of continuing the digestive process.

There was a commotion over Yoshi's head. He craned his neck and tried to see what could be making such a racket in the treetops. It never entered his mind that there could be danger.

Without warning, there was a sharp _crack_, followed by a slightly familiar "WAAAAAAAAAAH!!", and the tree to Yoshi's left began to fall toward him. He leaped clear of the falling timber and turned to see Wario in the tree's branches, trying to jump from the falling tree. Yoshi shot out his long red tongue and lifted Wario clear, then accidentally dropped his heavy burden. Wario got off the ground with a good-sized knot on his head from whacking it on a rock when he landed.

"What's the big idea, trying to kill me like that?" he stormed at Yoshi. "I was doin' just fine!"

"Uh, Wario, in case you didn't notice, you were about to fall into the stream with that big tree," Yoshi said placatingly.

"Yeah, so what? I'd have got out myself!"

Yoshi ignored Wario's rant. "See anything from your tree?"

Wario grunted, still a little red-faced and angry. "Yeah, saw a weird building not too far from here. It's that way." His fat finger pointed across the stream, to the east. "Can I have a ride?"

"Are you kidding?" Yoshi laughed. "You'd crush me!"

"Awww, man, I hate exercise," grumbled Wario as he started walking alongside Yoshi, heading for the building. "Now weightlifting, that's different..."

Yoshi tuned him out and started looking for more food.


	56. Unexpected Visitor

A lone courier rushed up the rocky mountainside trail. The message he carried seemed to burn a hole in his hand, so urgent were its contents. On he ran, drawing ever closer to the imposing fortress standing near the mountain's summit.

At last he reached the gates and pounded on their wood-and-iron frames. He was instantly admitted as two red-uniformed guards swung the gates outward. As the courier entered, he glanced at the guards and saw a strange symbol on their right shoulders.

The Shadow Cross and Rainbow Crest.

"Enter."

The courier stepped through the silver double doors into the throne room. Before him, on the throne, sat the same beautiful woman that had conversed with the Shadows Royal by holovideophone. Her black hair shimmered in the fluorescent light from the light fixtures, and her black eyes were cold and penetrating. She motioned for the courier to speak.

"My liege, the Shadows Royal approach the mount even now."

The Great One smiled. "And do they bring a prisoner?"

"No, O Great One. Two prisoners."

The smile vanished. The Great One started up from her throne. As she rose, the courier noticed that, oddly enough, she sat on a throne, yet she wore no crown.

"Two prisoners?" she asked, then narrowed her eyes. "Do you speak the truth?"

The courier placed his hand over his heart. "I swear it, my liege."

"Very well. Return to the Shadows Royal and tell them that I am most glad to have them come. Say nothing of the second prisoner. I will deal with that myself when the time comes." The Great One resumed her seat as the courier rushed from the room. She thought a moment; then, reaching to one side, she picked up a translucent veil from a small stand beside her and put it on, hiding her face and identity from anyone who didn't already know her.

"This other prisoner must not know who I am," she said thoughtfully. "As for Peach...perhaps it would be best if I didn't show her my true identity until later. _Much_ later." She smiled again, a cold, cunning smile. "Yes, she will be _quite_ surprised when she finds out."

-----------------

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luigi exclaimed as he and Waluigi emerged from the forest into a well-kept orchard. "This isn't the castle!"

"I thought you knew your way around," taunted Waluigi.

A commotion at the orchard's west edge drew their attention, and they were surprised to see Wario and Yoshi come out of the tree line into the orchard. They rushed over to the newcomers, but before they could exchange greetings, Mario and Athos emerged from the eastern tree line and also rejoined the group.

"Looks like we're back together again," Mario commented. "Anyone know where we are?"

"I do," volunteered Luigi. "We're in the sacred orchard, the one I picked the rainbow fruit from so we could revive Peach. I know the way home from here."

"But what about that old building?" put in Yoshi. "I thought we were going to check it out."

"Why not?" responded Athos. "We are not that far from it. Look, it is just up the hill." He pointed to the north, up a small rise.

Mario shrugged. "Let's go, then!" He led the way north, up the hill.


	57. The Name Game

Mario's little group reached the hilltop within a few minutes. To their surprise, someone wearing a black robe and bearing a black staff stood in front of them, his back toward them. Someone _very_ familiar.

"Zaron!"

Zaron turned around and smiled a wicked smile. "Ahh, Mario. Welcome to the Rainbow Temple. I assume you're here for the discs?"

"Discs?" Mario repeated. "What discs?"

"Do you expect me to tell you?" Zaron sneered. "Hardly. If you are so ignorant, you'd better find out for yourself."

"Then out of our way, before I force you to move!" challenged Mario.

"Such brave words!" commented Zaron dryly as he sent Mario flying backward with a bolt of dark energy from his hand. "Let's see you live up to them!"

Zaron soon regretted his words, for Mario's five partners ganged up on him and gave him such a beating that he had all he could do to remain on his feet. He screamed and cursed and bit and clawed desperately, but all to no avail. Soon he lay on the ground, badly injured. He groaned.

"You may...have bested me...now, but...what...will..you do...when the Great One...turns her wrath...toward you?"

Mario stepped forward, having recovered from Zaron's violent attack. "Who is this 'Great One'? What's her name?"

Zaron used his staff to push himself to his feet again. "So you wish...to know her name? Then...listen carefully:

_"Chill of death  
__Yet__ lingers  
__And dying  
__Natural is_

_"All are conquered  
__Revenge has been taken  
__A hero, one who tried to save  
__Is__ fallen_

_"Silence reigns  
__Her__ reign on Earth has come  
__Eternal ruin and darkness  
__Returns no more the light_

_"None shall stand  
__Against__ her power  
__Mark these words, and prepare  
__Ere it comes"_

The only response to Zaron's recitation was six very puzzled expressions.

Zaron laughed. "I told you to listen carefully! I will not tell you a second time!"

"Tell us again!" retorted Mario, clenching his fists.

"Now, let's not be rash, Mario. Because if you attack me, I will be most tempted to kill you. And were I to kill you, the Great One would be most displeased. She wishes to have that honor herself." Zaron pointed his finger at Mario. "Don't think you've seen the last of me!" He vanished in his characteristic puff of smoke.

The six partners relaxed a little. "What did he mean by that poem when I asked the Great One's name?" Mario asked Athos.

"I cannot say, Mario. I do not know myself." Athos was clearly puzzled. "Zaron certainly meant something, but we may never know what it is. Perhaps there is a hidden meaning to his words."

Mario shrugged. "Well, Zaron's gone, anyway. Let's head inside this temple and check it out." The six walked up to the gate, which immediately swung open of its own accord. They stepped inside, and the gate shut with a hollow _BOOM_.


	58. Toad Town's Demise

Inside her cozy little shop, Toad clerk Kay T., wearing her pastel yellow outfit as usual, was busy trying to sell an expensive badge to a finicky customer.

"...and it's on sale today - just 800 Coins!" she finished at last.

The customer looked doubtful.

"Here's the list of competitors' prices on that badge," she added, quickly printing a list off her computer and handing it to the customer. One glance at the list told him that Kay T.'s price was clearly the lowest. The customer slowly nodded his head and plunked 800 Coins on the counter. Kay beamed and handed him his badge. "Take care, now! Have a nice day!" The customer tipped his hat and left the shop, jangling the bell on the front door as he went out.

Kay mopped her forehead. "These guys get harder to deal with every day!"

Suddenly there was a scream outside the shop's front door, followed by a deathly moan. Kay scrambled around the counter and ripped the door open. She screamed herself when she saw her recent customer lying dead on the sidewalk in a pool of blood, a large black arrow in his back.

"Who did this?" she whispered to herself, kneeling on the concrete beside the dead man.

There was a horrible whizzing sound, and a large steel-tipped black arrow sliced into the shop's doorpost just inches away from her head. Kay looked up to see a horde of black-cloaked warriors charging down the street straight at her, mowing down anyone careless enough to get in their way. Her eyes went wide, and she leaped into the doorway of her shop as another half-dozen arrows shot through the spot she'd just occupied.

Kay T. hurriedly grabbed the money from the cash register and a few of the most valuable items and stuffed her cargo into a bag. She turned to the back door just as a dozen Shadow Warriors burst into the shop, turning the door into a thousand tumbling splinters. She ran.

Seeing the fleeing Toad, the leader of the group raised his sword. The other Warriors instantly fired their bows at Kay. Eleven deadly arrows whizzed through the air toward their target.

_THUD_

Kay cried out and almost fell when one of the arrows sliced into her shoulder. But somehow she managed to stay on her feet and keep running, gritting her teeth against the pain.

The Legion turned its attention from Kay to the rest of Toad Town. Burning, pillaging, and looting were the bywords as the demonic Warriors went on their devilish rampage. The libraries and courthouses went up in smoke. City Hall was vandalized to a fare-thee-well. Every Toad in sight was captured alive. Anyone else who dared to show his face was brutally murdered. No exceptions. The Legion did its ghastly work well.

Soon the Legion had every Toad in Toad Town under their control. Terrified children clung to their no-less-frightened mothers. A sound of weeping went up from the ruined city. The Warriors paid no attention to such emotion. They lined up their captives in rows of five and began marching them out of the town, heading north. What fate awaited the captives, none but the Legion knew. And they weren't telling.

Kay T. fled from the town herself, not knowing or caring where she went. Her mind was possessed with one overpowering thought - to escape the evil and destruction that now overshadowed her home. Her wound was throbbing in pain, but it did not bother her. All she could think of was getting away.


	59. Tomorrow You Die

"What is this place?" asked Mario aloud as he and his friends stood just inside the temple gates. His voice echoed in the huge, marble-constructed anteroom.

"This is the Rainbow Temple," answered Athos, speaking for everyone's benefit. "It is here that a great power is said to reside."

"Power?" said Wario greedily. "Is it somethin' I could sell and make a lot of cash? Y'know, TREASURE???"

"Pipe down, Wario," butted in Waluigi.

Athos went on as if the interruption hadn't occurred. "I do not know what lies in store for us here, but one thing I do know. The power that is held here is the only thing that can defeat the Shadows Royal. That is why Zaron was here - to snatch it away so that it could not be used against the King and Queen."

"Makes sense," commented Yoshi.

"Hey, the gates won't open!" yelled Luigi. Everyone turned to see Luigi tugging at the handles of the unyielding gates.

"Leave it to the coward to find _that_ out," snickered Waluigi. Mario glared at Luigi's nemesis.

"Oh...no..." Athos murmured.

"What?" asked Mario.

"I had forgotten. This temple is cursed. Once a person enters here...there is no return."

-----------------

The herald's trumpet sounded a long blast. "O Great One, the ones you have summoned are here! The honorable Shadows Royal enter your throne room to bow before your imperial presence!"

The Great One smiled in welcome as the King and Queen entered through the silver double doors. "Welcome, faithful friends. Your success in carrying out your orders is most pleasing to me."

"Thank you, O Great One," spoke the King with a bow.

"And where is the prisoner?" asked the Great One, still wearing her crafty smile.

The Queen motioned to the guards at the door, and in came Peach and Daisy, both with their hands in chains. Apparently food and water were still being withheld from them. Daisy looked like she might topple over at any moment. Peach wasn't much better.

The Great One's smile vanished.

"There are _two_ prisoners." She spoke sharply.

"Forgive us, O Great One, but we had no choice but to bring her with us," apologized the King. "Our warriors are away at Princess Peach's castle and the nearby town. We had no one to guard her."

A slight smile played over the Great One's lips, behind her veil. "Well done, my servants. I will reward you greatly for you service thus far. And I expect the same quality of work from now on."

"Thank you," replied the Queen with evil graciousness.

"You may go. But leave the prisoners here." The Great One's black eyes sparkled behind her veil. "I may find a use for Princess Daisy after all..."

As the doors swung shut behind the retiring Shadows Royal, the Great One sat motionless on her silver throne, eyeing her two captives with a penetrating gaze. She sat thus for a few moments more, then slowly rose from her seat and stepped gracefully down the platform steps, stopping only a few feet from Peach. Princess Peach strove in vain to pierce the translucent folds of the veil obscuring the Great One's features. All she could see were two black, piercing eyes.

"Hello, Peach. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The Great One smiled at her captive through the veil.

Peach's face registered disbelief. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

The smile disappeared. "Perhaps I'll have to refresh your memory later. I'm sure you'll come to recognize me eventually. Let's just say we once had a...particularly close relationship." The Great One turned to Daisy. "And Princess Daisy. So good of you to come. I think I've thought of a peculiarly fitting way to put you to use." The Great One glanced at Peach out of the corner of her cold eye. "I think I'll allow you to demonstrate for Peach _exactly_ what happens to those who incur my wrath. After all, there's no one who's going to miss you if you should be...done away with."

Daisy trembled, and her eyes widened. "N-No! Y-You can't!"

"Consider yourself fortunate, Daisy. You wouldn't exactly care to experience the fate I have in store for Peach." The Great One looked past the prisoners to the guard at the door, and raised her voice. "Have her executed."

"WHAT?!?!" Peach exclaimed in disbelief. "No! Don't! _Daisy!!_"

"What part of the word 'execute' don't you understand, Peach?" The Great One regarded her prisoner with cold, steely eyes. "You always were a naive little girl. I thought you might actually understand what I'm going to do with your 'friend.'" She leaned toward Peach, narrowed her eyes, and spoke through her teeth. "I'm going to have Daisy heartlessly, brutally murdered. At least that's what _you_ would call it. And you, little dear, will have the honor of watching her die in horrible, horrible agony. Guards!"

Four red-clad guards burst into the throne room.

"Seize them!"

The guards roughly grabbed the two princesses by the arms.

"Take them to the room prepared for Peach. And see to it that Daisy is executed tomorrow morning in the town square -

"By fire."


	60. The Musician

Daisy's face went deathly pale. "No..." she whispered hoarsely. Her knees buckled and gave way, forcing the guards holding her arms to support and prevent her from falling.

The Great One smiled in cruel pleasure. "Get them out of here."

The guards obeyed, leading Peach and dragging a nearly-unconscious Daisy out of the throne room and down to the next lower level of the fortress, where they left the princesses in a small room and locked the door behind them.

Peach helped Daisy to the cot that stood against one wall. Daisy sank against the pillow with an uncaring expression and lay there unmoving.

"Daisy?"

No answer.

"Daisy, are you OK?"

Daisy stared blankly at the ceiling and gave no response.

Peach rushed into the adjoining bathroom, grabbed a cloth, soaked it in cold water, and came back and laid it across Daisy's forehead. In a few seconds Daisy was blinking. She turned her head and looked at Peach.

"I...I'm sorry...I got you...into...this mess..." she whispered hoarsely.

"It's not your fault, Daisy, and you know it," reprimanded Peach softly. "Can you get up?"

Daisy tried to sit up but ended up accomplishing nothing. "No, I-I don't...have the...the strength."

"Here," said Peach as she handed Daisy a glass full of water. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Water," she said gratefully. "Thank you so much, Peach." She slowly drank the entire glass, handing it back after she was finished.

"You just stay lying down, Daisy," ordered Peach. "I'm going to see if there's any food around here."

Daisy closed her eyes. So tired. So...tired...

-----------------

"Can't leave?!" cried Yoshi.

"Great, juuuuust great," growled Wario. He shook his fat fist at Athos. "You'd better be telling the truth, buster!"

"I am, rest assured," replied Athos resignedly. "I wish I were not, but I am. The curse is legendary. One of the ancients sealed the power inside this place to prevent it from being used against the Shadows Royal. But there could be a way to undo it."

"Well, if we can't get out, we might as well find out, huh?" concluded Mario. "Come on, let's go see if we can find this 'power,' whatever it is." He led the way across the anteroom and toward the single door on the far side. After everyone was through the door, he shut it quietly.

"I hear something!" whispered Luigi.

Everyone strained their ears to listen.

"Sounds like music," Yoshi said slowly.

"Yeah, but what is it for, and who's playing it?" asked Mario. "C'mon, let's keep going. We should be able to find the scene of the sound pretty quickly."

Sure enough, in a few minutes they all stood behind a closed door, the sound of music clearly coming from behind it. Athos slowly opened the door a crack and peered inside.

A large circular room spread out before his eyes. The white room was draped with red. A small circular platform was in the center of the room, covered with a red carpet. On the platform sat a grand piano, and at the keyboard was a beautiful woman dressed in a brilliant rainbow-striped robe, her fingers flowing across the keyboard with elegant rhythm, her pretty red hair swinging slowly from side to side as she leaned for the far reaches of the keyboard. She was so intent on her playing that she did not notice the slightly-open door.

"She is playing the piano," Athos reported quietly to his companions.

"Who is?" asked Mario.

Athos moved aside to let Mario peer through the cracked-open door. "Her," he replied simply.

Mario watched the beautiful piano player for a moment. "Wow," he breathed. "I've never heard anything like that before. That tune...incredible... She can really play."

"I've had enough of this quiet game," Wario grumbled. "Let's just go in there, grab the loot, and get outta here!" And before anyone could stop him, he barged past Mario and Athos and blew down the door with a single punch.

The piano music broke off abruptly.

The musician looked up from her playing.

The room fell silent as the last echoes of the unfinished piece died away.

And in the surreal silence that followed, Mario and his companions found themselves face to face with the red-haired piano player.


	61. The Guardians, Movement I

The six people in Mario's group stood in the doorway of the red-draped room, staring at the red-haired piano player whose beautiful piece had been rudely interrupted by Wario's intrusion.

The piano player smiled slightly but pleasantly. "Well, it seems I have visitors today," she remarked nonchalantly. "You do realize you can't leave this temple?"

Mario nodded, still too surprised for words.

She stood up from the piano bench and stepped down from the platform. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ruby."

Mario seemed to snap out of his shock. "...I'm Mario, and this is Luigi, Athos, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi."

"Pleased to meet you all." Ruby smiled a bit more. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here. I become so engrossed in my playing that I notice little else. And what brings you here?"

Athos spoke for the group. "We have heard that there is a great power to be found in this temple, one that can destroy the Shadow King and Queen. I - have you heard of them?"

Ruby's face turned incredulous. "Of course, but...they are dead!"

"Sadly, they live again," replied Athos.

"No!" Ruby turned from the group and paced back to her platform. "This is unthinkable! The Royals - our mortal enemies..." She turned. "You're serious?"

"We sure are," Mario affirmed. "The only reason we wound up here is that the Queen used some vortex spell on us and warped us here. That's our story in a nutshell."

Ruby simply could not believe this news. "Then you would have me believe that you came here without any prior motivation? No greed, no lust for power, no obsession with rare artifacts?"

"Nope," Mario answered, "but this guy -" he thumbed Wario - "might have some trouble with that first one."

Wario growled at Mario.

Ruby's eyes sparkled for an instant. "Hmmm... yes, I see. He's the greedy one. All he cares for is riches. Not only that, but he is stubborn and careless and stupid. Am I right?"

Wario's face contorted with rage. "Why you -"

Mario put a hand out to stop Wario. "How did you know?" he asked Ruby in wonder.

Ruby tapped her head. "Power from on high."

"...Oh."

"If you truly are to be trusted," Ruby continued, "I would like some proof. Let me see you defeat me in battle. Surely the strength of justice will enable you to defeat me."

"You?" Wario grinned. "Yeah, like you could do much! Girls are just a bunch of crybaby wimps! And they're -"

"- just a lot of weaklings who should run crying home to Mama," Ruby finished for him.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" barked Wario. "Don't go stealing my words out of my mouth!"

Ruby smiled and put out a hand toward Wario. A brilliant red shaft of laser light streamed from her hand and struck Wario dead-on, sending him flying backward into the hallway outside the door.

"Wow," whispered Yoshi. "She's got some stuff!"

Wario came stumbling back into the room a few moments later, rubbing a bruise on his temple. "Ouch." He shook a fist at Ruby. "C'mon, let's do this. I wanna see your face flat on that floor in two minutes, you hear me?"

Ruby simply smiled again and sent him flying into the wall with another laser shot.

"You're on, Ruby!" agreed Mario. "Come on, guys, we can beat her no problem! Let's do this!"

"Very well," replied Ruby with another smile. "Then - let's begin!"

In a single instant Ruby fired six red lasers from her outstretched hand, striking all of her opponents backward into the wall.

"Come, surely you can do better!" she admonished. "Concentrate!"

Mario pushed himself back onto his feet. "All right, you asked for it," he shot back. "I'm gonna give you everything I've got! YAH!"

The red-capped plumber leaped into the air, aiming his feet directly at Ruby's head as he plummeted toward her. Ruby smiled and reached up a hand to shoot him out of the sky.

_PUNCH_

Ruby flew backward under the force of Wario's fist, landing her painfully on the stairs up to her piano platform. Mario hit the ground powerfully, but of course did not strike Ruby.

"Teamwork," Ruby congratulated them as she regained her feet. "Good. You'll need that if you hope to master me and the others." With that, she concentrated on Mario for a moment, and her eyes sparkled again.

"Don't even bother," she suddenly spoke up. "It won't work."

"Huh?" Mario looked critical. "What did you say?"

"Don't even try to rush me collectively," Ruby answered. "I'll just knock you all backward like I did before."

"H-How in the world did you know I was planning that?"

Ruby tapped her head again and repeated her previous words. "Power from on high."

"You're a mind-reader!" exclaimed Mario.

"The rainbow I guard has gifted me with this power," explained Ruby. "I see everything you think. Nothing takes _me_ by surprise. Not going to be as easy to beat me as you thought, hm?"

"That's what you think!" Mario fired fireballs at Ruby in a rapid burst. She dodged them easily.

"Tell you what, Mario. If you can hit me just once more, you win."

"I'll take the offer!"

"CHAAAAAARGE!!" bellowed Wario, blazing forward like a crazed battering ram. Ruby stepped aside, letting Wario blow on by her.

"Come, surely you can do better than that," she admonished Wario again while blasting him across the room with a well-placed laser.

"Bro! Team attack!" Luigi cried to Mario. "FIRE!"

"No, it's _ice_ time, bro! You take the fire! NOW!" The brothers unleashed their respective powers at Ruby - Mario his ice balls and Luigi his fireballs. Ruby performed a terrific backflip that almost made Mario jealous, landing her safely atop her piano platform, away from the barrage of elements.

"Try again," she reprimanded. "This won't go on forever, you know."

"That's right it won't!" Mario turned to Athos. "Let her have it!"

"It will be my pleasure," Athos replied, dashing toward Ruby.

Ruby stared at the approaching Athos. Suddenly she clutched at her head and fell to her knees with a cry of anguish. Athos skidded to a stop, wondering at her cry.

"No, please, stay away! Aaagh! Pain...ful... agh..." Ruby paled and collapsed onto her face.

Athos started toward the fallen woman to help her up. As he got closer, Ruby suddenly convulsed and screamed, "NO! STAY AWAY!! AAAAGH!!!" She clutched her head with a vise grip, her face contorted with excruciating pain. "You... You FOUL SHADOW AIDE!!!"

Athos backed away until he reached the still-open room door. Ruby lay still for a moment more, then slowly got to her feet again. She glared at Athos.

"I should have known... You're a Shadow Aide, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!"

Athos was speechless for some time. "I-I did not mean to - to hurt you," he stammered. "H-How did I -"

Ruby calmed somewhat. "My mind is very susceptible to outside influence because of my mind-reading powers. A dark energy that you are giving off - invisible to you - was so strong as you neared me that it nearly knocked me out. It took all my strength to fight it off." She looked closely at Athos. "What is one of those filthy Shadow Aides doing _here?_ Are you here to steal my Disc?"

"Disc?" asked Mario. "Is that the power we heard about?"

Ruby reached under her robe and withdrew a flat circular disc made of shimmering red crystal. "The Ruby Disc, first of the Rainbow Discs. It contains a part of the rainbow power. I am the first Rainbow Guardian, a protector of one of the Discs. The Ruby Disc is mine to keep and guard against all who would take it from me."

Mario stepped forward and held out his hand. "Please, can we have it? If we get these Discs, we can defeat the Shadows Royal -"

"Never!" cried Ruby, drawing back as if to protect the Disc. "Never will I let a Shadow Aide lay hands on this Disc, so long as I live!"

"But he's no longer a part of the Royals' entourage," spoke up Luigi.

"Yeah, he's on our side now," chimed in Yoshi.

Ruby seemed to soften a little, but still held firm in her resolve. "Never."

"Please," Mario pleaded. "Trust him. He saved our lives more than once. That's proof enough for me."

There was silence for a few seconds as Mario still held out his hand toward Ruby.

Slowly Ruby placed the Ruby Disc in Mario's outstretched hand. Her eyes watched his face closely. "...Very well. You are telling the truth - that is very clear from reading your thoughts. And even though it is not my nature to trust...I will trust you."

"Thank you, Ruby," Mario responded gratefully as he took the Disc.

"Put it in your pocket," suggested Ruby. "It will shrink to fit its resting place." Mario complied and found Ruby's statement true; the Ruby Disc did indeed shrink to fit inside his overalls pocket.

"Well, since it is my duty to protect that Disc," Ruby said with a small smile, "I'll accompany you. My sisters will also need to be told of Athos's change of heart, and I will inform them of it. Come, follow me." She led the way away from the entrance to the far side of the room, where was a door in the circular room's wall. Taking hold of the knob, she pulled it open and motioned the group inside.


	62. The Guardians, Movement II

"Let's go," said Luigi as he led the way into the hall opened by Ruby.

"Got your courage up, huh, Luigi?" Waluigi taunted.

"Hey, _you _weren't exactly brave enough to help out in that fight," Mario told him sharply. Waluigi sneered and ignored him.

Ruby came to the front of the group and led them down a long white hallway to the hall's end. Another door stood in their way. Ruby opened this door as she had the last and waved her companions through. After the last man had gone through, Ruby stepped through the door behind them and shut the door behind her.

Before them spread a sea of orange glass, polished until it shone like the sun on a thousand mirrors. Tentatively they stepped forward onto it. It gave off a radiant warmth. Ruby moved to the front of the group again.

Around the room's circular walls stood giant pillars, each made of solid orange glass. Near the far wall of the room was a low, square orange platform that rested on the floor. The sun shone down into the room through a circular skylight, its rays falling directly onto the platform.

"Amber," called Ruby.

A tiny wisp of steam rose from the platform, almost as if the sun's heat were boiling the surface. The plume grew larger every moment. Then, in a billowing burst of steam, a woman rose through the platform's glassy surface until her feet rested on it. Her motif was the same as Ruby's - a rainbow-striped robe covered her from neck to ankles; but her hair, instead of being red, was a brilliant, sunny orange. She smiled at Ruby.

"Ruby, so good to see you again!" she exclaimed warmly and held out her arms. The two Guardians embraced.

"The same to you, Amber," said Ruby with a smile, releasing her sister Guardian from her arms.

"And who are these with you?" Amber asked, looking over at the group near the door.

"They come seeking the Rainbow Discs. The Shadows Royal have been revived, and they hope to destroy them."

"Revived?!" Amber put a hand to her mouth. "I wouldn't believe it if you hadn't told me. They were killed a long time ago!"

"Yes, revived, and one of their Aides is here with us in this room. Amber, this is Athos, one of the three Shadow Aides. He's renounced his masters and now sides with us."

"Well, I'm very glad for you," Amber told Athos with a smile. "Almost no one is capable of gaining Ruby's trust. She sees too much to trust many people."

"The mind is an open book to me," Ruby agreed. "I see thoughts of lying and betrayal far too often. I don't trust many."

"We'd like your Disc, Amber," Mario requested.

"It's not as easy as that," Amber replied with a little daring smile. "I think I'll have a little fun with you six first."

"Six? But Ruby -"

"I cannot help you against my sister," explained Ruby. "I would never hurt her."

"Guess it's just us six again, then," Mario concluded. "Come on, let's get that second Disc!"

"You've seen Ruby's power; now let's see how you do against mine!" Amber turned her face upward and let the sun fall directly onto her face. She did not blink or squint, but stared straight into the brilliant rays. Her body began to glow orange. She seemed to draw energy from the sun's radiance. Suddenly her entire body burst into flames from head to foot, turning her into a living torch. But the flames did not kill her or even singe her. She smiled through the blaze engulfing her.

"Ahh, so warm," she relished as she basked in the sun's heat. "The power of solar fire. I'll roast you all alive!"

A tongue of fire darted from her hand and burned Wario's bottom, sending him racing around the room like a maniac as he tried to beat down the flames on his rear.

"That's just a little taste of what I can do," Amber informed her opponents. "Now - from the frying pan into the fire with you guys! Hiyaaa!"

Amber threw out her hand and fired a huge jet of fire directly at Mario, sending him flying backward and setting him ablaze. Luigi leaped onto his older brother and smothered the flames.

"Again!" cried Amber, burning Waluigi this time.

Waluigi, after putting himself out, shook his wiry fist at Amber. "OK, that's _it_. You're goin' DOWN!!" He charged Amber's blazing body, but when he struck her with his fist, he immediately yanked it away, screaming as he clutched his scorched hand.

"You should have known better," laughed Amber. "Let's see how you handle this!" She launched a wide wave of flames out from her body into the room, striking all six of her opponents down.

"Come on, guys, think!" Mario cried as he leaped to his feet. "How are we gonna beat someone we can't even get close to?!"

Athos turned to him with the spark of an idea in his eye. "Cut off her energy supply," he said simply.

"That's right! She needs the sun to do all her flaming!" Mario answered. "Then do it!"

Immediately Athos was surrounded by the white aura of transformation for a brief second; the aura died away to reveal that his feet had transformed into rockets. He jetted upward toward the ceiling and the skylight that admitted Amber's supply of sunlight.

Amber immediately noticed Athos flying toward the skylight, and she glowered at him. "Stay away from there!" She flung out her hand toward Athos and fired shot after shot, streams of fire that poured from her fiery coat and blazed past Athos, narrowly missing him every time. The former Shadow Aide was too agile in mid-air to be hit by Amber's fire.

"Go it, Athos, go it!" shouted Mario. "Get her!"

Athos responded by speeding up his flying pace, rocketing toward the high ceiling even faster than before. Again and again he dodged left and right to avoid Amber's flame jets.

"That's it - I've had enough of you! Go DOWN!" Amber charged up her heat level until she literally gleamed an intense yellow-orange like the sun itself; then she put out both hands and unleashed a tremendous blast of heat resembling an arching solar flare. The arc of fire rushed straight at Athos and caught him squarely in the midriff, knocking him backward into the wall and sending him to the floor in a crash landing.

"No one touches my sunlight!" Amber exclaimed hotly.

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" shot back Mario. "Athos, give it another shot!"

"This time I will not fail!" cried Athos as he again shot upward toward the high ceiling.

"No flame burns brighter than that of the sun!" responded Amber as she again bombarded Athos with flame jets. Again none of the jets could strike him. Again Amber launched her solar flare at the speeding Shadow Aide. This time, however, it missed. Athos reached the ceiling unharmed and shot into the circular shaft leading to the skylight.

"NO! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" cried Amber as she saw Athos enter the shaft. She charged up her heat and suddenly "blew her top," sending a tremendous explosion of flame and smoke straight up into the air like a violent volcanic eruption. The towering column of fire shot up toward the skylight shaft and its occupant.

Athos, upon entering the shaft, put out his hands and feet and pushed against the walls of the circular shaft to keep himself from falling. He looked down and saw the column of flames shooting up toward him. Shutting his eyes against the heat washing over him from the fiery column, he took a deep breath and transformed again, this time becoming a circular mirror that fitted the shaft exactly. Every bit of sunlight that entered that shaft was now reflected back out into the sky.

Mario and the others cheered as they saw the shaft of sunlight falling on Amber cut off by Athos. Amber's column of fire, lacking its source of energy, died out and dissipated into the air, and the flames engulfing her body also faded away, leaving the second Rainbow Guardian standing there in her normal form. Even the smell of smoke vanished from the air.

"Looks like I've been beaten fair and square," Amber admitted with a smile.

"You can come down now, Athos," Yoshi yelled up to him. In a few seconds Athos was back on solid ground.

Amber took a gleaming orange disc from under her rainbow robe. "Here's the Amber Disc, the second Rainbow Disc. Well earned, I'd say."

"Thanks," Mario responded as he took the Disc and placed it in his pocket with the Ruby Disc. The Amber Disc, too, shrunk to fit into his pocket.

"Well, since I see Ruby's joined you, I think I will too," Amber informed Mario. "If the Shadows Royal really are alive again, you'll need all the help you can get to take them down."

"I appreciate it, and you're more than welcome to come along," Mario replied.

Amber stepped off the low orange platform she had been standing on throughout the entire battle, turned to face it, bent down, and placed her palm on the warm glassy surface of the platform. It immediately sank down, level with the floor. Amber stepped back. "Elevator. Going down?"

"Sure thing," Wario responded as he barged past her and took his place on the square elevator platform. The others, including Ruby and Amber, also stepped onto the elevator. Amber bent down and placed her palm on the surface again, and the elevator began to sink down the shaft beneath it, going down into the heart of Rainbow Temple.


	63. The Guardians, Movement III

Mario and friends, including Ruby and Amber, the first two Rainbow Guardians, found themselves sinking deep into the bedrock beneath Rainbow Temple down a long, narrow shaft. Waluigi fidgeted nervously as he stood on the orange elevator platform.

"Whatsa matter, Waluigi?" Wario asked gruffly.

"Narrow spaces make me nervous," he replied while nervously twitching his fingers.

Wario humphed loudly and turned away in disgust at Waluigi's wimpiness. Amber rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the elevator platform stopped with a loud _WHUMP_.

"Ground floor," announced Amber as a steel door in the side of the shaft slid open. She stepped through it and into a long hallway, also constructed of steel.

"Isn't it more like a basement?" asked Yoshi.

"Or a dungeon," Wario added grouchily.

Amber glared at him. "I'm _really_ starting to not like you, fat boy."

"WHAT?!?!" Wario drew back his fist. "I'm gonna dent your face in so far you're gonna be seeing the back of your own brain!"

Amber nonchalantly reached out a foot and tripped Wario up, landing him flat on his face before her.

"Now come on," she said calmly as she turned away from the enraged Wario and led the way down the steel corridor toward the door at its end.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Athos, Wario, Waluigi, and Ruby all followed Amber down the hall. Upon reaching the door, Amber swung it open and admitted the group to the room beyond.

"Whoa," breathed Mario as he set foot in the room.

In this third room, there were no walls. The black emptiness of space stretched out from the wide circular steel platform on which Mario and his group stood. Try as he might, Mario could not see the end of the vacuum. It went on to infinity.

"This is incredible," Luigi said. "How in the world is this platform staying up?"

"It's just floating here on nothing, bro; don't ask me how," Mario replied, equally puzzled.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound overhead. Mario and his group looked up to see a thick black cloud about five feet across hovering high over the platform's center.

"A thundercloud in space?!" exclaimed Mario. "That's impossible!"

_KA-__**BOOM!!!**_

A giant lightning bolt seared down from the cloud and struck the center of the platform, blinding Mario's party and sending a huge storm of sparks flying into the air around them. When at last they could see again, they saw a lone woman standing in the platform's center. She wore a rainbow-striped robe as did Ruby and Amber, signifying her status as a Rainbow Guardian, but her hair was yellow. She looked Mario and his friends over with a cool, appraising eye.

"Quite a ragtag bunch," she said to Ruby without a trace of emotion on her face. No humor, no sarcasm, nothing.

"They seek the Rainbow Discs," Ruby informed her sister Guardian. "The Shadows Royal live again, and these fighters will use the Discs to defeat them."

"Fighters?" The third Guardian lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "I never would have guessed."

"Please, enough criticism," Ruby pled in exasperation. "Battle them for the Disc."

"That's more like it." The yellow-haired Guardian faced Mario again. "I am Citrine, third Rainbow Guardian, protector of the powerful Citrine Disc. Don't even think of defeating me. I have more power than you could even dream of."

"Then let's see what you've got!" Mario challenged.

"You'll regret this!" Citrine pointed a finger at the skies. "Strike them!"

_KA-__**BOOM!!!**_

A lightning bolt shot down from the empty space overhead and struck Mario dead-on, knocking him flat and stunning him.

"Electricity attacks are my specialty," said Citrine with a trace of cynicism. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist them."

Mario staggered to his feet with Luigi supporting him. "Gah! That HURT!" he exclaimed. "I'll take care of you myself!" He rushed at Citrine.

Citrine did not flinch. She simply bent down and touched the metal floor of the platform with her finger, sending an intensely-powerful electric charge into the floor. The current zapped Mario violently and knocked him down again.

"Don't touch me," she ordered him, "or you'll get the consequences."

"Urgh!" Mario grunted as he heaved himself back onto his feet. "You got some stuff!"

"No compliments needed. I know already," she responded as she shocked him with a bolt of electricity from her hand.

"Get her!" Mario cried, and the group converged on Citrine. The electrically-gifted Guardian turned from one opponent to another like a streak of lightning, zapping them one by one until they all lay prone on the ground.

"Agh... We...will...win...somehow..." Athos groaned as he lay on the floor.

"Think!" Mario ordered. "You got us through Amber, Athos - now get us through Citrine!"

"I...cannot...think... painful..." Athos groaned loudly and tried to get up, but could not.

"Great, now what?" Mario asked himself as he managed to get to his feet under Citrine's cool, watchful eye. "No matter what we try, she'll just zap us silly!"

Now Mario's partners, except for Athos, were back on their feet. Luigi whispered something to Mario, who quickly nodded.

"Good idea, bro. Let's do it! Break left!" Mario himself ran to the right, and Luigi ran to the left, circling Citrine in opposite directions.

The third Guardian didn't bother herself with wondering what they were doing. "Act first, ask questions later," she said to herself as she charged up her electrical energy for a massive burst of electricity.

"Now!" cried Luigi, and together the brothers began pummeling Citrine with fireballs from a distance. Citrine, feeling the painful burns of her opponents' projectiles, canceled her charge-up and surrounded herself with a powerful aura of static electricity. The fireballs dissolved harmlessly upon impact with the barrier.

"Crud, no go!" exclaimed Mario. "We gotta think of something else!"

Luigi brightened. "Yoshi, do your thing!" he called.

"Sure thing!" replied the green dino as he leaped forward a little distance, brandishing an egg.

"Let me out of here!" roared Wario's voice from inside the shell. "You prehistoric idiot! LET ME GO!!! AAAAAARGGHH!!!!"

"Fire ONE!" cried Yoshi as he hurled the egg containing Wario at Citrine. Citrine, seeing the incoming egg, dropped her electrical shield so she could fry the egg with a lightning bolt.

Without warning, Mario crashed into Citrine from behind like a pile driver, slamming her face-first into the ground and skidding her forward a little. Mario landed on top of her and began pummeling her for all he was worth.

"Stop!" cried Ruby. "Stop! You'll hurt her!"

Mario backed off, but Citrine made no move to get up. She lay facedown still.

"Citrine!!" Ruby rushed to her sister. "Are you all right?"

Citrine opened her eyes. "Perfectly," she answered with a grunt. Pushing away Ruby's proffered help, Citrine gathered herself up and got to her feet.

"Impressive strategy," she commented briefly. "I wasn't expecting that. And it's rare that I don't catch on to my opponents' plans." She withdrew a gleaming yellow disc from her robe. "This is the Citrine Disc. I hate to give it up to inferior adversaries, but...you did beat me."

Mario rolled his eyes as he took the Disc. "Boy, _thaaaaanks_," he replied half-sarcastically.

Citrine ignored the gesture. "I'm coming with you, just as my sisters have. Since you _really_ could use some help in battle -" Mario rolled his eyes again - "I'll give my expertise to you."

"Very much appreciated, Citrine," Athos responded quickly before Mario could make another sarcastic comment.

"Where's the door?" Wario asked. "There's no way out except the way we came in."

Citrine took a remote control device from her robe and pressed a button on it. Instantly the illusion of empty space faded away, revealing that the group was standing in a large circular room, wider than the platform itself, with computers and other complex equipment lining the walls. "Nothing but a hologram," commented Citrine. "This holographic arena was my own invention."

"I still don't see a door," grumbled Wario.

In response to Wario's grouchiness, Citrine pressed another button on her remote. A shaft of light shot up from the floor, stretching all the way to the ceiling.

"Teleporter," Citrine told the group briefly as she returned her remote to its inner pocket. "Step in."

Wario complied and was instantly disintegrated, his molecules being transmitted to another location in Rainbow Temple. The others followed suit. Last of all, Citrine herself entered the teleporter beam.


	64. The Guardians, Movement IV

Citrine stepped from the teleporter and shut it down with her remote, then joined the rest of the group. They again found themselves in a long, straight passageway with a door at its end. Finally they reached the door and entered the room beyond it.

Yoshi immediately began sniffing the air. "Ahhhhh, that smells good," he sighed happily.

The circular room the group now stood in seemed a botanical garden of sorts, with innumerable plants growing from neatly landscaped terraces along the walls. A miniature waterfall cascaded down a rocky outcrop on the left wall, ending in a sparkling pool. The air near the rear of the room was filled with mist, and a shadowy figure moved through the mist, apparently tending the plants.

Amber whistled.

The figure stopped its movement for a moment, seeming to listen to the whistle. Then the silhouette came toward the group through the thinning mist, its features slowly becoming visible. She was dressed in a Guardian's rainbow-striped robe, and her hair was green, a pleasant green that matched the leaves of the plants she had moved among. Her face was childish and friendly, and her dark eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Hello, Amber!" she called cheerily. "Hello, Ruby and Citrine!"

"Come over here," answered Amber. The newcomer stepped quickly up to her three sisters.

"This is Emerald, the fourth Rainbow Guardian," said Ruby to Mario's group by way of introduction.

Emerald waved at Mario and the others.

"They're here after the Rainbow Discs," explained Amber. "The Shadows Royal have returned to life."

"That - that can't be!" gasped Emerald. "They're dead - and good riddance, too!"

"It's true," Citrine interposed.

Emerald shook her head in disbelief. "No way! It can't be!"

The other Guardians just looked at her in silence.

"...Really?" Emerald asked in a small voice.

Ruby nodded.

"...You've never lied to me before, Ruby. I trust you." Emerald's girlish face looked troubled. "But if they're alive, we _must_ destroy them! It's our duty!"

"That's why you must do battle with Mario and his friends," Citrine responded. "Prove that they really are strong enough to defeat the Shadows Royal."

"A fight? Goodie!" Emerald exclaimed, brightening. "No one on Earth is faster than I am!"

"A speed maniac, huh?" Waluigi asked snidely.

"Yeah, c'mon over here, girlie. I'll pound you into a pancake!" Wario drove his fist into the floor for emphasis, leaving a dent in the stone surface.

"OK, you guys asked for it!" Emerald warned them with her childish smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Emerald flashed Wario a bright smile and literally _disappeared_.

"Where'd she go?" Wario wondered, fists ready.

_POW_

"Oof!" Wario grunted as Emerald's fist slammed into his back, driving him to the floor.

"Fast enough for you?" Emerald giggled as she stood over him.

He scrambled back to his feet. "Man, what in the world was THAT?!" he exclaimed. "What kind of power IS that?!"

"Teleporting," Emerald answered with another giggle and warped herself behind Mario this time, striking _him_ to the floor.

Mario got up more slowly, eyeing his speedy little enemy. "OK, guys, time to think. How do we beat an enemy we can't touch?"

"Beats me; that's your problem!" Emerald exclaimed as she teleported behind Luigi and knocked him down as well.

Wario immediately rushed Emerald, but the green-haired Guardian teleported out of his way, and he blew on by her, crashing himself into the wall.

Athos, seeing that the lively little Guardian paid him no attention, thought a moment, then transformed himself into an invisible version of himself. "I will catch Emerald off-guard - I need only catch her at the proper moment," he said to himself. "She is far too fast to assault directly!"

Emerald did not notice that Athos had vanished, and proceeded to perform a series of super-rapid warps that made her appear to be in five places at once.

"Which one is me?" she asked with a giggle, all five Emeralds speaking at once. "Can't tell, can you?"

"Everyone take one!" called Mario, and he, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi each tackled one of the Emerald images. The others grasped only empty air, but Luigi found himself flat on top of the lively little Guardian.

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly, holding her down with his hands.

"Oh, do you _really?_" Emerald asked. She flashed Luigi a smile and vanished from under his fingers, letting him fall forward and bang his nose on the stone floor. Reappearing some distance from the group, she waved carelessly at them, knowing they couldn't possibly catch her.

"Hey, get back here!" Luigi yelled.

"What's the matter? Can't catch me?" She vanished and did not reappear.

"OK, where'd she go?" Mario asked warily, looking about him. Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth.

Without warning, Emerald appeared directly over Mario's head and fell onto his head, crushing him into the floor. Mario groaned as he lay on the floor and tried to rise, but could not. It appeared that Emerald's stunning attack had nearly knocked Mario out.

"HEY!!! Don't you do that to Mario!" Luigi shouted, charging Emerald as she stood near Mario's fallen form. She merely warped out of his way and sent him sprawling with a well-placed punch.

Suddenly Emerald herself stumbled forward and fell to the floor.

Athos assumed his visible form, revealing that he was Emerald's assailant, and resumed his attack, pummeling Emerald with his fists - although he refrained from using his full strength to avoid hurting her as much as possible. Luigi, however, had no such mundane concerns. He rushed at Emerald again and laid into her for all he was worth.

"Stop!" cried Emerald as the blows rained down on her helpless form. "Enough!!"

Athos and Luigi backed off and let her stand. She was a bit dazed from the blows but otherwise unhurt. Removing a shining green disc from her robe, she held it out to Mario.

"It's my Emerald Disc," she explained. "Take it."

Mario gladly obliged, adding the Disc to the ever-growing stack. The Emerald Disc, like the other Discs, also shrunk itself to fit inside his pocket. "Four down, three to go," Mario congratulated his team.

Amber and Citrine exchanged looks when Mario said that. Amber shook her head imperceptibly and mouthed something to her sister. Citrine nodded, face straight and emotionless as usual.

"No door again," muttered Wario under his breath as he looked around the room.

"This way," called Emerald, her girlish voice tinkling merrily. She disappeared into the mist again, followed by the other nine in Mario's growing party of ten. Emerald led the group to a blank wall.

"Still no door," grumbled Wario.

Turning to the little waterfall beside her, Emerald reached through the cascading water and laid her hand on a sensor concealed behind the falls. Instantly the wall in front of the group slid back like a sliding door, revealing a staircase leading up. Wario looked sheepish.

"Let's go," said Mario as he led the way up.


	65. The Guardians, Movement V

As the ten companions climbed the staircase higher and higher into Rainbow Temple, they felt the air growing colder and colder. Soon everyone was shivering. Amber, being heat-based, was especially affected by the cold, her hands nearly blue and quite numb.

"I h-hate the c-c-cold," she managed through violently chattering teeth.

They came to a door at the top of the stairs. Mario tried to open it, but it seemed to be frozen shut. Ice was oozing through the thin space between door and doorframe, preventing the door from being used.

"Lemme take care of this!" Wario offered, muscling his way to the front of the group. Shoving Mario aside, the muscleman dealt a tremendous blow to the door, shattering the ice that held the door shut. Mario then tried the doorknob again and found that the door opened easily.

"I guess having a big guy along isn't such a bad idea sometimes," Mario conceded as the group filed through the door. Wario grinned and flexed his biceps just for show.

This fifth circular room the group now stood in was colder than the Antarctic. The walls were washed snow white, and the floor was a smooth sheet of blue ice that sparkled in the light. The place was bare of furnishings. Really, the only noticeable feature of the otherwise-mundane room was a huge block of solid bluish ice standing in the room's center, stretching from floor to ceiling.

Mario blew on his cold fingers and watched as his breath froze on his hands. "Too cold in here."

As if in response to Mario's voice, the block of ice began to melt, beginning at the top and moving slowly down toward the floor. Though it seemed to melt, no droplets formed and no rivulets ran off onto the icy ground. Soon the block was melted down halfway.

A head of blue hair appeared at the top of the melting ice. Some shoulders rose from the ice to meet it. Then arms, chest, waist, legs, and feet as the ice melted away completely, leaving a blue-haired, rainbow-robed woman standing in the room's center, head bowed, eyes closed, hands folded in front of her. Suddenly she seemed to hear something, and her head snapped up.

"Oh - I'm sorry. I was...meditating."

"Hi, 'Marine," Emerald greeted the newcomer with a smile.

"Hello there, little Emerald," the woman responded with a knowing look.

"Little? Watch who you call little!" Emerald shot back, pretending to be angry.

The blue-haired woman dismissed the retort with a playful wave of her hand. "Well, I admit I wasn't expecting so many visitors! What's this all about, Ruby?" she questioned, turning to the red-haired first Guardian.

"These six," Ruby replied, gesturing toward Mario's party, "are gathering the Rainbow Discs for the purpose of destroying the Shadows Royal once and for all. Apparently they have returned to wreak havoc on this planet once again."

"Hmmm..." The blue-haired woman thought for a moment. "Are they sure the Royals are alive?"

"They _only_ almost killed us," Mario replied half-sarcastically, "so yeah, we're pretty sure."

"Then we should help them achieve their goal," answered the woman. "You seek the Discs...hmmm...I can't simply give mine to you. I would be breaking the covenant of Guardianship if I did that. Hmmm..."

"We'll fight you for it!" offered Wario readily, wadding up his fat fist.

"...Not a bad idea," conceded the woman. "Oh, but first, I should introduce myself. I am Aquamarine, fifth Rainbow Guardian."

"Nicknamed 'Marine,'" guessed Mario.

"That's right," answered Aquamarine.

"Marine, isn't there anything you can do about this infernal c-c-cold?" Amber pleaded, shivering violently. "I c-c-can't stand another second of this!"

Aquamarine smiled and created a dome of ice around Amber. "Just let your heat build up in there. Ice is an excellent insulator."

"Come on, let's get this over with!" Wario bellowed.

Mario responded by leaping forward, trying to land on Aquamarine's head. The fifth Guardian put her arms up above her head, and a round ice shield formed at her fingertips. Mario struck the shield, his feet flew out from under him, and he crashed to the floor near Aquamarine.

"Try again?" asked Aquamarine with a sympathetic smile.

Wario tried next, charging at Aquamarine. She pointed to the floor, and a huge icicle shot up under Wario, sending him slamming into the ceiling.

Yoshi "borrowed" Waluigi, turned him into an egg, and threw him at the icy Guardian. Aquamarine shot a ball of ice at the egg, shattering it and landing Waluigi short of his mark.

"What's the big idea, you dumb dino?!" Waluigi yelled at Yoshi.

Yoshi grinned.

The friends regrouped and charged together. Aquamarine simply stomped one foot, and their feet froze to the floor, immobilizing them.

"Hey! My feet - I can't move!" yelled Mario.

Aquamarine laughed and snapped her fingers, and the ice holding their feet shattered, sending the group tumbling to the floor, off-balance. As Mario's party got to their feet, she pointed to the ceiling, and immediately hundreds of icicles grew down from the icy ceiling. She held her finger motionless in the air, aimed at the ceiling.

"Get her!!" bellowed Wario, and the six charged at the Guardian from all angles.

The blue-haired Guardian smiled and brought her finger flying down, pointing at the floor. Instantly all of the icicles on the ceiling broke loose and came crashing onto the heads of Mario's party, knocking them to the icy floor.

"Ouch," groaned Mario as he struggled to get up. "Double ouch."

"Use your heads," Citrine admonished sarcastically from the sidelines. "Think for a change, instead of throwing yourselves around."

An idea flashed into Mario's mind. "Luigi! Fireballs!"

Luigi took the cue and launched a fireball at Aquamarine. She created another ice shield to block the attack, but the fiery projectile melted right through it and struck her in the stomach.

"Oh - aaaah -" Aquamarine bent double and clutched her stomach in pain. "Fire - no -"

"Give it to her!" cried Mario, and the brothers pelted Aquamarine with their fireballs. The fifth Guardian reeled under the hits, eventually collapsing to the ice-coated floor. Only after she had fallen did the brothers relent.

"Ohhhhh..." groaned Aquamarine as she pressed her cheek to the ice. "That - hurt - ouch..."

Emerald warped to Aquamarine's side and helped her stand. Aquamarine squeezed Emerald's shoulder gratefully.

"Well, I think you've won," concluded Aquamarine as she produced a shining blue disc. "This is the Aquamarine Disc. Take it." Mario accepted and added the fifth Disc to the stack in his pocket.

"Again, no door out," Wario said aloud for everyone's benefit. Mario gave him a withering look.

A weak thumping came from inside the ice dome around Amber. Aquamarine dismantled the dome to reveal a shivering Amber, hands blue from cold.

"Y-Y-You said I would get w-w-warm in there!" accused Amber through chattering teeth.

"I hope there's still enough heat in you to do me a favor." Aquamarine led Amber to the wall on the right side of the circular room. "Can you give me some fire?"

"N-N-No, there's n-n-no sunlight," shivered Amber.

Aquamarine sighed. "That's right, I'd forgotten. Mario, can you do this?"

Mario threw a fireball at the wall. It melted a hole through the ice, revealing a passage behind the icy coating on the walls. Mario quickly melted the doorway wide open, and the group - including Aquamarine now - exited the chamber through the door of ice.


	66. The Guardians, Movement VI

The hallway in which Mario's party was walking abruptly turned right and dead ended against a blank wall.

"I hate this doorless temple," growled Wario.

"Now what?" Mario asked aloud.

"Stand back and close your eyes," Ruby responded as she moved forward to the blank wall at the hall's end. The others backed away and shielded their eyes.

Ruby put a palm against the wall and fired her red laser through the barricade, keeping up the laser continuously while she carved a door-sized rectangle in the wall. Seconds later she shut her laser off.

"You can look now," she announced.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" asked Luigi, amazed at the door's appearance.

"It's called improvising. Now come, we must continue." Ruby led the group of eleven through the hole in the wall and into yet another large circular room.

This room's floor was polished marble. The walls were washed a dark blue. In the center of the room stood a large conical blue crystal. Four symbols were engraved on the crystal's surface - a flame, a snowflake, a leaf, and a lightning bolt. Other than this crystal, the room was bare.

As Mario and his group watched, the crystal suddenly split in half, and from its interior stepped the sixth Guardian. She wore the rainbow robes of a Guardian, and her hair was as dark blue as a twilight sky. She smiled.

"Welcome," she greeted them cordially.

"You of all the Guardians don't seem hesitant to welcome us," Mario told her.

"You come with my sisters. I trust them. Why should I not also trust you?" counter-questioned the Guardian.

Mario acknowledged the point with a brief nod. "We're here for the Rainbow Discs. We need them to defeat the Shadows Royal."

"I see." The sixth Guardian paused. "And you have had the patience to come this far. Excellent. I admire patience. It is a little-known virtue." She smiled again. "My sisters can testify to that - right, Amber?"

Amber shot the sixth Guardian a warning look. "Sapphire...!"

"You always were the most _im_patient Guardian," laughed Sapphire lightly. "Well, since you're here for my Disc, I think I'll arrange for you to receive it - _after_ you defeat me. That _is_ our way, is it not, sisters?"

The other Guardians nodded.

Sapphire also nodded. "Then let's begin."

The little group of challengers braced themselves for an attack. But none came. Sapphire simply stood where she was, smiling as if inviting them to attack. Mario nodded to Luigi, and the brothers began charging their fireballs. Sapphire still stood there near the blue crystal cone, waiting for them.

Simultaneously the brothers released their charged-up fireballs, sending a huge ball of flames directly at Sapphire. She did not move as the ball flew toward her. Beyond all reason she actually allowed the flaming sphere to completely engulf her.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Wario. "TOOOOO easy! What a wimp!" He watched to see Sapphire burn up completely.

She did not.

As Mario's group watched in amazement, the fiery inferno rose from around Sapphire and concentrated itself into a small, intense ball over her head, revealing not a single burn or scorch mark on Sapphire. She smiled. She hadn't moved a muscle during the entire attack. Somehow the fire had not hurt her at all.

Wario's jaw dropped, and the others stared at Sapphire, dumbfounded. "How is she doing that?!" asked Athos in disbelief.

Suddenly the flaming ball over Sapphire's head channeled itself into a powerful fiery beam that knocked Mario backward into the wall and burned him severely. Athos and Luigi ran to help him as the others tried to think of a way to attack this Guardian who possessed such a strange and powerful ability.

Athos healed Mario and helped him to his feet again. Mario cautiously tried throwing an ice ball at Sapphire. It stopped dead just inches from her body, hovered in mid-air for a moment, then came shooting back at Mario, who leaped aside to avoid it.

"What is _with_ this girl?" growled Wario in frustration as he tried to get close enough to Sapphire to get in a decent punch. Sapphire only laughed at his attempts and sidestepped every punch he threw at her.

Citrine, on the edge of the room with the other four Guardians now present, laughed as well, but scornfully. "You'll never get her _that_ way, so stop trying."

"Come on, Wario, lay off," Mario called. "There's gotta be another way to do this."

"Don't count on it," warned Citrine sarcastically. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Citrine flung out a hand and fired a tremendous bolt of electricity at her own sister Guardian Sapphire. Yoshi cringed, expecting to see Sapphire shocked to death, but the bolt incredibly bent _around_ the motionless Sapphire and twisted up around her in a whirlwind of electricity, finally shooting away from her after concentrating above her head. The bolt struck Wario and knocked him backward into the wall, holding him paralyzed against the wall with its electromagnetic force.

"Wh-What?!" Mario was thunderstruck. "This girl's power is incredible! What IS that ability?"

Sapphire only smiled. "Patience, Mario. You'll find out soon enough. Concentrate on the fight you're in and save details for later."

"I'll do just that! Here I come!" Mario rushed at Sapphire.

Sapphire raised her hands, the first motion she'd made during the entire battle. Immediately the four symbols engraved on the blue crystal cone glowed forth in red, blue, yellow, and green, each color glowing from its respective elemental symbol. Then pure energy began to flow from the symbols and bend itself around Sapphire, shielding her with a whirling vortex of elemental power. Mario skidded to a halt, avoiding a collision with the energy barrier.

"Now what are you going to do, hm?" inquired Sapphire's voice from within the elemental vortex. "Wait long enough and you'll see what _I'll_ do."

The elemental energy surrounding Sapphire suddenly formed into four different elemental beams and shot itself at Mario, hammering him backward. He stumbled but did not fall. More energy continued to flow from the symbols on the crystal cone, bending around Sapphire to shield her before being shot at Mario and his party. The powers of the four elements rained down on Mario's group, sending them scrambling to avoid the element rays.

"Yikes!" yelled Luigi as he dodged an electric bolt. "What on earth _is_ this power?!"

"It's called energybending, and no energy exists that I can't control!" announced Sapphire as an ice beam floored Luigi.

"Yoshi!" cried Mario. "The rest of us can't do anything! We've tried! It's your turn!"

Yoshi peeked out from under his green hands and saw Sapphire firing her energy rays straight at him. He yelled and rolled to one side, allowing the beams to pass harmlessly by.

"I gotta do _something!_" he cried. "Eggs away!"

Again he "borrowed" Waluigi, turned him into an egg, and hurled him at Sapphire. The green-speckled egg crashed through Sapphire energy vortex and impacted the Guardian's head.

"Agh!" cried Sapphire from inside her shield. "No, stop!"

Yoshi quickly swallowed Wario and threw the much-heavier Wario-containing egg at Sapphire as well. This time Sapphire was knocked down by the force of the flying shell. Her energy vortex vanished, and she lay still on the floor. In a few seconds she stirred and sat up.

"It appears I was a little too overconfident in my strength. You're very strong, little dinosaur," praised Sapphire.

"Thanks," Yoshi replied shyly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," replied Sapphire, rising to her feet. "And now, Mario, your patience in enduring battle will be rewarded. Here, take the Sapphire Disc." Sapphire withdrew a deep blue disc from her rainbow robe and gave it to Mario, who placed it (after it had magically shrunk) in his pocket with the other five he already had.

"Just one more to go!" he exclaimed.

Ruby laid a finger to her lips and gave her sisters a warning glance.

"I hope you don't mind my joining you," Sapphire said to Mario.

"Of course not," Mario replied, motioning for her to join her sister Guardians. "Always room for one more."

"You may be waiting for me sometimes," Sapphire warned playfully. "Although practicing patience would do everyone good. Especially you, Amber."

"Sapphire, no more parental lecturing, _please_," Amber begged.

The other five Guardians laughed.

"Now follow me," instructed Sapphire, leading the way to the room's far wall. It was blank, with no trace of an opening. Before Wario could open his mouth to say there wasn't a door, part of the wall suddenly bent outward toward Sapphire.

"Only an energy barrier," explained Sapphire. "Now go on, and don't keep me waiting."

"Very funny, Sapphire," Amber returned as she and the rest of the group passed through the open doorway.


	67. The Guardians, Movement VII

"Wow," breathed Mario as he looked around the seventh circular room. The place looked like a crystal palace. Beautiful purple gems hung from the ceiling, scattering dapples of reflected light about the room. The walls were pearly white, and the floor was made of violet crystal. Against the walls were several statues of the seventh Rainbow Guardian, all identical and carved from the same purple crystal that the floor was made of.

"It is beautiful," Athos murmured.

Mario snapped out of his awed stare. "What we want is the seventh and final Guardian. So where is she?"

"I'm right here."

Mario jumped at the unexpected voice behind him and turned around. There, where one of the crystal statues had once been, stood the seventh Guardian herself. She was dressed in a rainbow-hued robe like her sisters were, and her hair was a deep, strikingly-beautiful purple.

Athos looked at her and caught his breath, then turned away. For some reason he did not want her to see his face.

"Welcome to my chamber," greeted the Guardian pleasantly. "Ruby, do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Amethyst, this is Mario," Ruby said in introduction. "He came here to retrieve the Rainbow Discs for use in defeating the Shadows Royal."

"They live again?" Amethyst inquired searchingly.

Ruby nodded. "We have agreed to allow him to take the Discs, provided he can demonstrate himself strong enough to defeat the Royals. For this purpose you must battle him and his friends before he may take the Disc."

"Battle with him?" Amethyst asked. "No, thank you, but I _would_ like to battle with _him_." She pointed at Athos.

Athos did not turn to face her.

"Come, Athos, I know you hear me," Amethyst chided.

Athos slowly turned and looked at Amethyst. "Amethyst...I...I..."

"Don't waste time with apologies, Athos," reprimanded Amethyst. "It was your fault and you know it. You deliberately deserted me in favor of that horrible Takanyar."

"I had no choice!" shouted Athos.

"Oh, yes, you did. You knew exactly what you were getting into and you did it anyway. Why I will never know, but I do know that you are no longer who you were before. You're a filthy Shadow Aide!" Amethyst spat the last two words out in disgust.

"Amethyst, please," pleaded Athos, "I am not now what I was then. That much is true. But I have changed again. I beg of you to accept me!"

"If you really have changed - if you really have rejected the darkness inside you - you would never harm me, not even to save your own life." Her eyes held Athos's with an incredible intensity. "Would you hurt me?"

"Never, Amethyst!" exclaimed Athos. "Why would I bring harm to the one I -"

"Stop!" interrupted Amethyst. "I'm going to fight you and you alone, Athos - again. Just as we did before you left me for Takanyar's wicked company. If you retaliate, I'll know that you are not really _fully_ changed. And if you do not fight back -" Amethyst stopped. "Let's start, Athos. Choose your course wisely!"

Athos was sure he'd heard a slight tone of acceptance in that last sentence, and he was heartened. "I will not fight you, Amethyst. You have my word."

"Hmph, let's see the Shadow Aide live up to his traitorous word," Amethyst muttered as she leaped into the air and was surrounded by a glowing white aura, as Athos had been during his transformation.

Mario stared. "What?! She's - she's -"

The aura disappeared, revealing that Amethyst, the seventh Guardian, had transformed herself into a winged version of herself, enabling her to fly and hover in mid-air. She hung still in the air and looked Athos in the eye.

"She's transformed," Luigi finished in awe. "They both have the same power!"

"Here I come, Athos," Amethyst informed him from the air. "Now let's see you prove that you can be trusted!"

Amethyst flew up to the room's ceiling and suddenly dived down toward Athos, aiming to strike him in the chest with her own head.

Athos watched her speeding down toward him, trembling. He couldn't stand the sensation of not doing _something_ to defend himself. He was caught between his word and his will.

His will won. At the last second he lashed out with his fist, striking Amethyst a vicious blow to her head. She spun backward, stunned for a moment, then regained her balance and hovered in the air.

"Looks like your word was meant to be broken, Athos," Amethyst told him hotly. "Now I won't hold back with you. No Shadow Aide faces me and lives to tell about it, and that includes YOU!"

Amethyst dived at Athos again, dodging his kick and crashing him into the wall. She swooped away and gently touched down on the floor as Athos stumbled to his feet.

"Do not touch me again!" shouted Athos, shaking with rage.

"The darkness still has a hold on your soul, Athos," Amethyst informed him. "Otherwise you would not be so angry. Give up your evil half and turn to the light!"

"I am not evil inside!" Athos retorted. "I turned my back on Takanyar! I forsook the Shadow King and his wicked designs! No longer am I a Shadow Aide!"

"Your actions prove otherwise," Amethyst said in dismissal. "Now, Shadow Aide, if you will not recognize your true heart and its motives and give them up, then you will DIE!"

Amethyst whirled in circles around Athos, creating a whirlwind that held him trapped in its center. In vain he fought to free himself from the vortex of wind. He cried in rage at Amethyst, who dived through the whirlwind and struck him to the floor.

"Give up, Shadow Aide!" she shot at him.

"I am not finished yet!" shouted Athos. "_Never_ suggest that I surrender!"

Athos surrounded himself with the transformation aura, but Amethyst struck him down with another dive, interrupting his transformation and returning him to a normal human. Again Athos attempted to transform; again he was stopped by Amethyst's attack.

"You have no option but to surrender," Amethyst informed Athos. "You can't transform. I'm not about to let you."

"Stop this at once!" shouted Athos.

"Once a Shadow Aide," intoned Amethyst, "ALWAYS a Shadow Aide."

Athos shook with rage. "A Shadow Aide _no_ longer!" he cried bitterly. "I renounce my inner darkness! Never again will I be an aide to shadows!"

With that, Athos again began to transform, but this time Amethyst did not interfere. She seemed to know what he was going to do and did not stop him. Rather, she stopped the whirlwind that surrounded Athos, and it disappeared, allowing Mario and the others to watch as Athos performed his most startling transformation yet. When it was complete, Mario's party stared at Athos's new form in shock.

"Athos's new FORMS" would be more accurate.

Where once had stood the normal green-and-brown-cloaked Athos, there now stood _two_ beings, identical to the original Athos in every respect - except for one very obvious difference. The first Athos was pure white, and the other pitch black. Mario gasped.

"Do it, Athos," Amethyst urged him. "Destroy the evil within you!"

At Amethyst's call, the white Athos leaped on the dark Athos and began punching him for all he was worth, trying to kill the evil specter. The black Athos fought back fiercely.

Suddenly the dark Athos grasped his opponent and rolled both himself and white Athos over. Now Dark Athos was uppermost, and hauling Light Athos to his feet, he locked an arm around his throat and began strangling him. Light Athos choked and clawed at Dark Athos's arm desperately.

Amethyst stared at the struggle, and she put a hand to her mouth, fearful for the outcome.

Light Athos abruptly stomped on Dark Athos's toes, causing the latter to release him from his choking grip. Then he immediately burst into brilliant light, filling the room with a blinding glow. Dark Athos shuddered, screamed, and disintegrated beneath the glaring light. Light Athos then reverted to normal Athos.

Amethyst resumed her normal form, then came forward and took Athos's hands. "You have won, Athos, fairly. You have defeated yourself. That is all I sought - to have you realize what you really were inside. I hope I wasn't too harsh."

Athos looked at her. "Thank you, dear Amethyst. Your kindness means much to me after all these years." He turned to his comrades. "I owe all of you an explanation.

"Some time ago, before I ever became a Shadow Aide, I met Amethyst. She was working in the stables of Toad Town at the time. When I first saw her, I was struck by her loving manner and kind speech. I spoke with her often as I passed by the stables. I - I grew to love her."

Amethyst smiled.

"She returned my love without reservations, only increasing my admiration for her. But then - then I met Takanyar. He offered me a position as his assistant in designing what he termed 'the master plan.' He told me that I could have power untold if I threw in my lot with him. I asked the cost of this power, and he told me that all I had to do was help him, and it would be mine. I immediately accepted.

"Upon visiting Amethyst the following day, I found that she already knew of Takanyar and his plans - and that she highly disapproved of my actions. I tried to reason with her, but she only became more indignant at my rashness. At last I lashed out in anger and struck her to the floor. She rose with tears in her eyes, gave me one last longing look, and fled. I never saw her again."

"And now you see why I refused to listen to your 'reasoning,' Athos," Amethyst told him. "I knew that the longer you kept company with that fiend, the more wicked you would become. I didn't want that for you."

"I do see it now," Athos responded. "Please, Amethyst, forgive me. I was wrong to desert you for Takanyar."

Amethyst hugged him tightly. "Of course I forgive you, Athos." She smiled at him. "And here is my Amethyst Disc." She handed Athos a violet disc, which he in turn gave to Mario. Mario placed it in his overalls pocket.

"All seven Rainbow Discs at last!" said Mario exuberantly. "Let's leave and go take down the Shadows Royal!"

The seven Guardians exchanged glances. Once again Amber motioned for silence on their part.

"The only exit from this room is that door," Amethyst said, pointing to the crystal door across the room. "I have the key. Here." She transformed herself into a purple crystal key. Athos picked up the key and unlocked the door, after which Amethyst returned to normal. The entire party of thirteen - Mario's six plus the seven Guardians - exited Amethyst's chamber through the door.


	68. The Eighth Color of the Rainbow

Mario's group of thirteen walked down another long white hallway inside Rainbow Temple.

"We've got all seven Rainbow Discs," announced Mario as they walked. "What do we do now?" He looked at the Guardians.

"That is one thing you must discover yourself, Mario. We can tell no one that." Ruby was polite but firm.

Mario sighed. "That's always the way it is. No one can ever tell me how things end."

Abruptly the hallway they were walking down ended in a large donut-shaped hallway, also white like the hallway. Luigi, after entering the hall behind the others, turned and screamed.

"Luigi! What is it?" asked Mario, also turning. Then he saw what had scared Luigi and gasped.

The hallway - the way they had come in by - it was gone.

Mario ran his hand over the seamless white wall of the hall's outer wall in shock. "It's gone..."

"We'll never get out!" cried Luigi. "We're doomed!"

"Oh, stuff a sock in your mouth, Luigi," Waluigi sneered. "We ain't finished yet."

Mario's eyes, roving the wall for that vanished exit, lighted on something strange. There was a circular depression in the wall about five feet up from the floor, and it looked like it was just the size of a -

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, jumping over to the depression in the wall. He pulled the Ruby Disc from his pocket, allowed it to grow until it reached its usual size of a foot wide, then fitted it into the depression. It fit perfectly.

"You certainly do," Ruby replied with a smile.

Looking along the circular outer wall, Mario saw more depressions. He walked around the circular hall, placing the other six Discs into the depressions in the proper color order. Then, after he had finished, his jaw dropped.

There was an eighth depression in the wall. And it was empty.

Mario worked his jaw, but no sound came out.

Amethyst came to his rescue. "Yes, Mario, there is an eighth Disc."

"A-An eighth Disc?!" he asked in disbelief. "But there are only seven colors in the rainbow!"

"Ah," returned Aquamarine, "but what makes a rainbow?"

Amber began, "The sun -"

"- After the storm," finished Citrine.

"And what do you get when the storm clouds darken the sky?" asked Emerald.

Mario thought for a moment. "...Twilight?"

The Guardians did not answer.

"Wait a minute!" bellowed Wario. "If there's an eighth Disc, does that mean -"

"An eighth Guardian," finished Ruby, her voice low and fearful.

"She is not what she once was," Aquamarine explained quietly. "Once she was kind, loving, and generous. But now...she seems to have become darker, bolder, more...evil. She is the one that has cursed this place so that no one can leave."

"You must know that we didn't use our full power on you in battle," Citrine told Mario bluntly. "But I can't say that the Eighth Guardian will hold back. She certainly will _not_."

"So what you're saying is we're about to face an enemy who's way stronger than any of you?"

"Than all of us put together," Amber corrected.

Mario's eyes widened.

"We have tried time and again to overcome her," Sapphire explained, "but she inevitably defeats us. We cannot break her curse alone."

"Then neither can we," Mario pointed out. "We'll need your help just as you would need ours."

Ruby was caught off-guard by that statement. "I - I -" She looked at her sisters in desperation, for once not knowing how to answer.

"No," was Citrine's firm reply. "If you can defeat her, we will know that you really are the ones who can defeat the Shadows Royal."

Suddenly the seven Discs glowed brilliantly from their places in the walls, and the hallway rumbled.

"The door has opened." Sapphire spoke calmly. "The Eighth Guardian awaits our presence."

Mario led the group around the circular hall until they came to a door in the inner wall, a door that hadn't been there before. The door opened into the "hole" in the center of the donut-shaped hall. He pushed on the door, and it swung open with a tortured groan. The group of thirteen stepped into the "donut hole" and let the door swing shut behind them. It closed and locked itself with an ominous _click_.

The room they stood in was circular as all the other Guardian chambers had been; however, this one was dim as twilight. The only available light was something resembling moonlight streaming down in a spreading shaft from a skylight in the center of the ceiling, making a circle of cold light in the center of the room. An icy-whitish glow dimly lit everything in the room. The outer wall was lined with thirteen evenly-spaced pillars.

Luigi trembled with fright.

"I don't like this place," Yoshi shivered. "It's creepy."

"Creepy?"

The mysterious voice came from right in front of them, under the skylight, but no one was there.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Yoshi?"

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Yoshi.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places, friends who know these things." The disembodied voice was distinctly female. Still no one was to be seen in the circle of moonlight.

"You've come for the eighth Disc, haven't you?" asked the voice, dripping with honey. "And you've brought the other seven Discs. How kind of you."

"Who are you?" asked Mario quietly.

The voice ignored the question. "I really must thank you for taking the time to collect the Discs and bring them to me in the hands of such incompetent weaklings, sisters," it said sweetly. "Someone I know will be very glad to get them."

"Who?" demanded Athos.

"One of my friends in high places, if you must know, you traitor," spat the voice. "I know all about you, Athos, and your cowardly turn against your comrades. You would do well to return to the King."

"I cannot and will not," Athos replied firmly. "I have sworn myself to another ruler."

"A false ruler - an impostor, a crown-stealer," retorted the voice.

"A true and kind ruler, one who loves her subjects," corrected Athos.

There was a long silence.

"You've really been duped by that Princess Peach, haven't you?" inquired the voice. "She's only pretending. She pretends that the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom was hers all along; but what she doesn't tell you is the misery she caused in order to achieve her rank! She's a petty THIEF!"

"LIAR!" shouted Athos.

"Oh, name-calling, now, is it?" asked the voice. "We'll see who is the liar, traitor."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a woman appeared in the circle of moonlight cast by the skylight. The color of her rainbow robes was muted by the harsh glare of the moonbeams, contrasting sharply with her raven-black hair, and a black stripe cut across her robe's waistline. She regarded Athos with disdain, her black eyes seeming to pierce him with their gaze. Then she spoke - slowly, deliberately.

"I am the eighth and final Guardian. My name is Diamond."

"We haven't come to make trouble, Diamond," Mario reasoned with her. "We only need the eighth Disc."

"I know that," she spat at him, her eyes flashing in anger. "But my superior needs ALL the Discs - and have them she shall. Therefore -"

A long, deadly katana suddenly appeared in Diamond's right hand.

"- You will never leave this place alive!"


	69. Rainbow Mix

"My power is too great for you to overcome," Diamond gloated. She reached into her robe and pulled out a black disc. The disc gave off a shadowy ether. "And the power of the Twilight Disc WILL destroy you!"

"Get that Disc!" Mario yelled to his companions as he watched Diamond warily, looking for a way around that lethal katana in Diamond's hand.

Diamond replaced the Disc under her robe. Then her free hand, the one not holding the katana, flicked so fast Athos wasn't even sure he'd seen it move. The next instant a razor-sharp shuriken sunk itself into Mario's side.

Mario yelled in pain and ripped the weapon from his flesh, but before he could retaliate, he seemed to be overcome by drowsiness and slowly toppled to the floor. Luigi tried to help him up, but Mario was unresponsive. His eyes were glazed, and he lay limp and unmoving. Blood began to drain from Mario's shuriken wound.

"Don't even bother with him," said Diamond haughtily. "Once my sleeping shuriken wounds a person, he never wakes up. Never, unless you defeat me. And if you don't do it soon, he will bleed to death."

Athos rushed to Mario's side, intending to heal him, but Diamond hailed shuriken down on him, barely missing him. He backed away.

"You won't be healing him this time, traitor Athos," Diamond informed him with a glare. "Now come. Try your hand at defeating me. The best you can do is _fail!!!_"

Suddenly Diamond disappeared. Mario's party froze.

"Where'd she go?" muttered Wario.

The next instant, Wario felt the katana bite into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Now where do you think Diamond went?" questioned the voice of Diamond, a tone of sarcasm in the voice. She reappeared in the moonlight in the center of the room.

"She can become invisible," warned Ruby from the sidelines. "Be very careful of her stealth attacks!"

Diamond sheathed her katana beneath her robe and drew forth two kunai blades. As she changed weapons, Waluigi and Athos rushed her. Diamond watched them come at her, eyes steely cold. Just before they reached her, she spun in place rapidly with blades held out, slashing Waluigi and Athos backward.

"Simple head-on attacks are useless," Diamond informed her opponents coldly. "If you hope to win at all, you'll need something more...subtle." She put her kunai blades away and drew out her shuriken again. "Not that you'll have the chance!"

Yoshi swallowed Waluigi, turned him into an egg, and pitched him at Diamond. A shuriken hurled from her unerring hand shattered the egg, and in the next instant another shuriken buried itself in Yoshi's leg. He, like Mario, dropped to the floor like a stone, unconscious.

"Diamond, cease this useless fighting!" ordered Athos. "Conflict will get you and your master nowhere!"

"Silence, traitor," spat Diamond viciously. "I'll not take orders from the betrayer. Only the Great One commands me, Athos!"

Diamond exchanged her shuriken for her katana and vanished again. Athos responded by turning invisible himself.

"Hmph, it seems the traitor wishes to fight me himself, in the realm of the invisible," Diamond sneered. "You'll never succeed in destroying the very thing you helped to build, Athos - the master plan! We will rule over ALL!!"

A scream rang out in Diamond's chamber, and Athos became visible again. Amethyst screamed herself when she saw Athos facedown on the floor, Diamond's katana sticking halfway out of his bloodied back. She ran to him and dragged him out of the fray, over to her sisters.

"Half of you have fallen already, and soon the rest of you will suffer the same fate!" taunted Diamond.

Luigi jumped onto Waluigi's shoulders, and together they charged Diamond. As Diamond went for her kunai, Luigi leaped off Waluigi and aimed himself at Diamond's head. The eighth Guardian slashed at Luigi and knocked him away, but did not have time to counter Waluigi's charge. He blazed into her and dealt her a terrific punch that sent her flying across the room.

Meanwhile, the seven Rainbow Guardians were clustered around Athos. "We must save him!" Amethyst pleaded, a tear dropping from her eye. She gently removed the katana from Athos's back.

"But we must not interfere with the fight," Sapphire reminded her. "We must wait."

"No!" cried Amethyst. "If we wait, Diamond will kill the rest of them too! No, we must step in and fight with them to end Diamond's curse!"

Ruby focused on Diamond for a moment. Her eyes widened. "She _does_ intend to kill them."

"I'm ready." Amber spoke quietly. "If she is that evil, we must destroy her, even if she is our sister."

"Let's do it!" cried Emerald.

"Very well," Ruby conceded. "Sisters, pool your energy. We must revive Athos."

The seven Guardians closed their eyes and focused their energies on Athos. Bright beams of colored light slowly stretched from the colors' corresponding Guardians and encased Athos in a rainbow of light. The Guardians relaxed their concentration, and Athos sat up, his fatal wound healed completely.

"I thank you all," he said gratefully.

"Not a problem, Athos," Amber returned. "I need you to do me a favor. Can you transform into something that gives off solar energy?"

"Certainly," Athos replied, turning into a blazing version of himself. "Will this do?"

"Excellent," Amber answered, soaking up the solar energy radiating from Athos's body. She began to glow orange and soon burst into flames like Athos, filling the dim chamber with brilliant sunlight. Diamond _had_ to notice this.

"Shut that off, Amber!" screamed Diamond in rage as she covered her face with her hands to block the glaring light. Luigi backed away from Diamond to rest while she was distracted.

"Sapphire, heat concentration!" called Amber over the crackling, sizzling flames.

Sapphire looked at Amber and focused, using her powers of energybending to bend Amber's radiating heat back at her. This produced something of a greenhouse around Amber, with heat building around Amber but not escaping from her vicinity. Amber's temperature climbed rapidly.

"I'm sensing a temperature of nearly 900,000,000 degrees Celsius!" she yelled after several minutes of intense burning. "Get ready, sisters! I'm almost there!"

The other six Guardians paired off - Ruby with Sapphire, Emerald with Aquamarine, and Citrine with Amethyst. The pairs joined hands and stood ready for Amethyst to reach peak energy.

"C'mon...almost...there..." Amber strained with all her might, sending the heat blazing forth from her body in increasingly powerful amounts. Sapphire struggled to hold the intense energy build-up together. Suddenly, with a sound like rushing wind, a white radiance surrounded Amber's body.

"One billion degrees Celsius!!" Amber shouted over the inferno. "We have nuclear fusion reactor ignition! Stand by for energy release, Sapphire!"

"Standing by!" Sapphire shouted back, holding the energy around Amber. Due to the incredible heat, nuclear fusion was taking place around Amber, releasing huge amounts of pure energy as molecules of matter collided and fused.

"Release!"

"RAINBOW MIX!!!" shouted all seven Guardians together, and Sapphire released the energy from around Amber. The fusion energy instantly formed three brilliant, powerful rays and shot out from Amber's body, striking the pairs of Guardians at their joined hands and engulfing them in spheres of energy. Athos reverted to normal and Amber ceased to blaze as the energy surged around the six paired Guardians. What would happen next, only the Guardians knew.


	70. Aster

The light surrounding the six Guardians died away, leaving the remaining three fighters' mouths wide open. Even Diamond stared at what stood before her.

Where once had stood six Rainbow Guardians, there now stood only three. But these three were different from the previous six. One had half-red, half-dark blue hair; one 's hair was half green, half light blue; and the third's hair was half yellow, half purple. They returned Diamond's stare coldly.

"And who are you?" asked Diamond coolly.

The Guardian with red and dark blue hair stepped forward. "I am Corundum, the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire."

"And I am Beryl, fusion of Emerald and Aquamarine," added the green-and-light-blue-haired Guardian.

"And I am Quartz, fusion of Citrine and Amethyst," finished the Guardian of yellow and purple hair.

"Well, well," Diamond said at last, looking them over with an appraising eye, "I never knew you had it in you to perform a physical fusion." She smiled coldly. "No matter. You will all perish despite your power." Diamond hurled her sleeping shuriken at Corundum. A red-and-blue aura surrounded Corundum, and the shuriken deflected harmlessly away.

"Hmmm..." Diamond paused. "You haven't made this easy for me, have you?"

"Of course not, Diamond," answered Corundum, using Ruby's voice. "This is the day we break your evil curse!"

"Good. Give me a challenge," Diamond replied mockingly. "I enjoy a challenge - especially when my opponents can't win!"

Diamond rushed Corundum, katana poised to strike. Corundum levitated herself up to the ceiling of the dim chamber, and Diamond passed harmlessly beneath her.

Beryl smiled. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" she exclaimed, using Emerald's voice. "Now take this!" She narrowed her eyes at Diamond. Instantly an invisible ripple of psychic energy shot from her eyes and hit Diamond in the back, smashing her face-first into the wall.

"Hmph. Looks like the katana master fumbled that one," Quartz interposed in Citrine's icy voice. "Maybe this will get her moving." She swept her hands outward in a flowing arc, and instantly a huge tiger appeared before her. She pointed at Diamond, and the tiger bounded toward the evil Guardian with a terrifying roar.

Diamond whipped around and cut the beast in two with one stroke of her katana. No sooner had she done so than a huge grizzly bear was almost on top of her. She stabbed this new threat through the heart, twisted around, and hacked the head from the lion that had leaped at her backside.

"Enough toying around," Diamond told Quartz haughtily. "I have no time to deal with mere beasts. Send me something worthy of my skill!"

"Like this?" asked Beryl, knocking Diamond into the wall with a second psychic blast.

Diamond was up and running in a flash, charging Beryl. Beryl struck her down again. This time, Diamond vanished.

"Where'd she go?" asked Beryl in Emerald's girlish voice, narrowing her eyes and peering around the room.

Luigi, kneeling by Mario still, heard soft footsteps behind Beryl, and his eyes widened. "Beryl! BEHIND YOU!!"

Beryl dived to one side as a kunai whizzed through the spot she had just occupied. "Thanks, Luigi!" she called, backing away from Diamond's invisible form.

Suddenly Beryl screamed and clutched her heart. A katana was stabbed right through it from her back out the front. Blood oozed from the deadly wound.

"Got you," Diamond whispered maliciously from behind her, ripping her bloody katana from Beryl's heart. Beryl choked, her face went white, and she sank to the floor in a pool of blood.

Diamond became visible again. She wiped Beryl's blood from her katana with her hand. "Now, who's going to be next?" She held out her bloodied hand and beckoned for Corundum and Quartz to come to her.

"This isn't going very well," Amber murmured.

"Shall we assist them?" inquired Athos. "I am ready to do so."

"Then give me that sunlight again," answered Amber.

Athos transformed into his fiery version again, sending intense solar energy to Amber, who also burst into flames.

"Aaaaagh! Not the light - stop!!" yelled Diamond, stumbling back from the glaring firelight shining from Athos and Amber. She shut her eyes against the light and fell back against the wall, shielding her face with her arm.

"Now!" cried Amber. "Attack while she's down!" She and Athos rushed Diamond.

"You won't catch me down so easily!" shot back Diamond through her teeth, rising to her feet with difficulty. Still blinded by the light, she slashed viciously with her katana, forcing Athos and Amber to keep their distance.

Quartz smiled. "Well, won't Diamond just love this," she said sweetly, using Amethyst's voice. She summoned a large black panther and commanded it to attack Diamond. It leaped forward with a vicious snarl. Diamond, still blinded, did not see the creature coming.

_THUMP - SNARL!!!_

The panther pounced on Diamond, knocked her down, and bit into her shoulder. Diamond screamed and stabbed the beast dead with her katana. She got to her feet, clutching her mangled shoulder.

"Now you die!" she screamed in hatred at her opponents. "Behold the power of the Twilight Disc!" She withdrew the black Disc from her robe and held it high.

Suddenly the Twilight Disc gave off a shadowy ether that filled the room, darkening Athos and Amber's light and allowing Diamond to see again. She opened her eyes, smiled wickedly, and replaced the Disc beneath her robe.

"Now, anyone who dares to attack me will meet with instant death. Come and die, or flee and live!" Diamond taunted.

"We'll come, but die we refuse to do!" shot back Quartz in Citrine's challenging voice.

Diamond turned slightly to face Quartz, her face betraying amusement. "Well, since you're so bold, why not be the first to attack?" she asked, running her thumb down the edge of her katana.

Quartz would have attacked, but Diamond suddenly withdrew five kunai blades and hurled them all at once at her. The knives sunk into Quartz's chest. She screamed, fell to her knees, clutched one of the blades as if to pull it out, then fell onto her face, dead.

Wario, standing idly on the sidelines, socked his fist into his palm. "Man, I oughta give that Diamond a face-denting she'd never forget. She's killin' off perfectly good girls!"

"Since when did you care about girls?" sneered Waluigi.

Wario punched Waluigi's nose, giving Waluigi a tremendous nosebleed. "Shut up!"

"One last try," Corundum announced in Sapphire's patient voice. "I have waited long enough. It's time to end this." She surrounded herself with her red-and-blue aura and floated toward Diamond.

Diamond glared at Corundum. "You have no attack power, fool. How dare you presume to attack me! I am the mighty Diamond, the Great One's own right hand! You will perish like the others!"

Corundum ignored the threat. "So you say. But there is more to a Guardian than meets the eye." She stopped in mid-air and raised her hands slowly to the ceiling.

Suddenly, both Quartz and Beryl rose to their feet, completely healed. Corundum's aura shuddered and disappeared, and Corundum herself fell to the floor, drained of power.

Before Diamond could react, Beryl pinned Diamond to the wall with her psychic powers. "Try thinking twice before you assume you can defeat Corundum alone," she admonished Diamond using Aquamarine's voice. "It is not as easy as it looks."

"So I see," Diamond grunted, straining against Beryl's power.

Quartz strolled over to Diamond and plucked her katana from her hands. "I'll be needing this," Citrine's voice informed Diamond coldly. "It's going to finish you once and for all."

Diamond's eyes widened. "N-No - don't kill me! NOOOO!!!"

Quartz plunged the katana into Diamond's own heart, driving it into the wall behind her. Diamond screamed hideously, wrenched herself free from the wall, then collapsed onto her face, driving the blade even further through her body. Her own blood pooled beneath her motionless form. The room grew silent.

"Is she...dead?" asked Luigi, not daring to breathe.

Athos moved to Diamond's side and, kneeling down, felt her wrist for a pulse. He looked up gravely. "She is no longer alive."

Mario's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. "Wh-What happened? Last thing I remember -"

"Mario!" Luigi gave him a bear hug. "You're OK!" Yoshi also got up, equally fine.

Quartz and Beryl raised the weakened Corundum to her feet, and together the three fused Guardians canceled their fusion, splitting into the original six again.

"Diamond's curse has been broken," announced Ruby, smiling. She turned to Mario. "You and your group are free to leave. But first..." She went to Diamond's body and pulled the Twilight Disc from Diamond's bloody robe. "Take this. You now possess all eight Discs. The Shadows Royal will not stand a chance against their power."

"That sounds good to me," Mario returned with a grin.

"And we'll be coming along with you," Amber added. "It is our duty to protect the Discs, no matter where they go."

"The more, the merrier!" Yoshi exclaimed, jumping up and down in glee.

"You're more than welcome to join us permanently," Mario answered. "Now let's leave and go take down the Shadows Royal!"

There was a muffled sound from the other side of the dim chamber.

Mario cocked his ears. "Did anyone hear that?"

There it was again - _mmph__mmph_

"Someone's over there," Luigi whispered, shivering.

"Stay here," Mario ordered. "I'll check it out."

Slowly Mario moved across the chamber. The sound seemed to be coming from beside one of the thirteen pillars that were spaced around the room's circular wall. As he approached, he could barely make out the form of a young girl propped against the pillar.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gently, kneeling by the girl.

The girl looked up at him with frightened eyes, whimpering through the gag in her mouth.

Mario gently removed the gag. "It's all right. I won't hurt you."

The little girl began to cry in relief.

"Come on, let's go," Mario urged her.

"I can't," sobbed the girl. "I'm all tied up."

Mario peered into the darkness and saw the ropes knotted about the girl, binding her to the pillar. He immediately set to work on them and had her free in no time. Gently he picked her up in his arms and bore her back to the group.

Ruby put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my -"

"Diamond had a hostage," Amber concluded. "I wonder why."

"What's your name, little one?" asked Amethyst tenderly.

The little girl gazed out at her rescuers from Mario's arms. She relaxed a little. Her green silk dress complemented her auburn hair and deep brown eyes. "I'm Princess Aster."

"Princess Aster?" asked Mario in puzzlement. "Where are you from?"

"Sarasa-land," replied the little princess.

Mario almost dropped her. "You - you're Daisy's -"

Aster nodded. "I'm Daisy's little sister."


	71. Bittersweet Reunion

Mario set Aster gently on her feet. "This is...stunning," he said quietly. "Daisy never told us she had a sister!"

"How old are you, Aster?" asked Amber kindly.

Aster paused a moment. "I'm seven."

Mario looked up at Luigi. "Hmmm... We haven't seen Daisy for eight years, not counting the recent tennis match. Aster could have been born in that time."

"You're probably right, bro," Luigi acknowledged.

Suddenly Aster screamed and was jerked from the circle of Mario's party. The group stared at her as she writhed on the floor.

"Help!" she screamed. "HELP!!!"

Mario snapped from his stare and leaped toward Aster. Again she was jerked away from him. She was hauled to her feet, and before she could cry out again, her lips were suddenly crimped together. She struggled fiercely against the unseen thing that held her captive.

"What in the world -" Mario dashed for Aster, but again she was dragged out of his reach.

Then the thing holding Aster became visible. A cold hand was clamped over Aster's mouth. Her captor stared at Mario with an icy, black-eyed glare.

Mario stood stunned. "Diamond."

"And you thought I was dead," Diamond spat at him. "See this?" She gestured at a large bloodstain covering a slice in her rainbow robe. "My own weapon is incapable of killing me." Her cold eyes turned to linger on her seven astonished sisters. "And you fools thought you had finally destroyed me."

"We'll get you yet, Diamond," challenged Mario. "Come and get it!"

"I don't have the time to deal with you," spat Diamond. "I must deliver this vessel to my master. The Rainbow Discs - I will obtain them later."

"Vessel?" questioned Mario. "What on earth are you talking about?!"

"When I say a thing, Mario," Diamond replied, "I mean exactly what I say. Now, farewell to you and your foolish friends. I'll be seeing you at a later date. Until then...enjoy as the world's destruction unfolds before your very eyes!"

With that, Diamond raised her hand, and the room plunged into darkness. When at last Mario and his friends could see again, Diamond and her young captive were gone.

-----------------

"Thank you, Peach." Daisy lay back against the pillow with a sigh of contentment. "I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"Nonsense, Daisy. Someone who's been starved for four days doesn't have to apologize for eating." Peach smiled as she took Daisy's empty plate and put it in the sink of the miniature kitchen.

Suddenly the door to the holding room was thrown open. Peach froze near the kitchen counter as two heavily-armed guards marched a young girl into the room. The guards then turned and left, locking the door behind them. The girl remained standing, bewildered at her surroundings.

Peach approached the girl. "Who are you?" she inquired.

The green-dressed girl trembled in fright. "I'm Aster."

Daisy bolted up on her cot. "Aster?!"

Aster turned and saw Daisy. "Daisy!" she cried and threw herself into Daisy's arms. "It's you!"

Daisy clasped her sister in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Aster, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Peach said nothing, taking in the reality of Daisy's newest family member.

"Oh, I don't know what's going to become of Sarasa-land, Peach," Daisy sobbed bitterly. "My father's dead. My mother was killed just after Aster was born. And now, I'm going to be -" She broke off and wept into Aster's green silk gown.

"I understand, Daisy," Peach responded gently. "Believe me, I understand."

"What's wrong, Daisy?" inquired Aster innocently. "Why are you crying?"

Daisy squeezed her more tightly. "Don't worry about it, Aster. I'm...I'm OK."

_For now,_ Peach added silently, _but tomorrow..._

Aster yawned and snuggled into Daisy's lap.

"Someone's sleepy," Peach said with a knowing smile.

"I'm not tired," protested the little princess sleepily.

"I know you, Aster," Daisy replied, blinking back her tears, "and you're tired. It's your bedtime."

"Bedtime might not be a bad idea for us, either," Peach added.

"Second the thought," Daisy answered, yawning herself. "All this stress wears a body out. But...I'm not relishing tomorrow, Peach... I only wish I could escape somehow...if only to be here for Aster."

"We'll find a way," Peach assured her, though inwardly she had her doubts. "You two take the cot."

"Oh, no, Peach, I wouldn't -"

"Daisy, please."

Daisy did not answer. Her expression communicated her gratitude.

Within minutes Daisy and Aster were snuggled side by side on the small cot, sleeping soundly. The day's stress had taken its toll on them. But Peach, tired as she was, could not sleep as she lay rolled in a blanket on the floor.

"Daisy..." she murmured softly. "I only wish it were me being executed, not you. You have a sister. Me...I have no one. My family is gone." She brushed a tear from her eye. "Only Mario's left. And he could get along without me. But Aster needs you. Oh, Daisy, I'm so sorry..." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she contemplated Daisy's plight.


	72. Hurry

"Peach!"

Peach's eyes flew open.

Aster was crying. "They took Daisy!!"

Peach bolted to her feet. Her stomach had that sinking feeling again.

"What are they doing with her?" sobbed the little girl.

Peach bent down and folded Aster in her arms. "Aster, your sister - she's -"

Suddenly the room door burst open. In strode four guards. Silently they surrounded Peach and Aster and marched them out of the room.

-----------------

"Sunshine! Ah, it feels glorious!" relished Amber as Mario's group of thirteen stepped out of Rainbow Temple, having spent the night inside. Amber stretched her hands toward the rising sun and basked in its warmth.

"Diamond's curse has been broken at last," Ruby spoke up, tears in her eyes. "I...I don't know how to thank you, Mario...I'm not usually so emotional..."

"No thanks needed, Ruby," Mario assured her. "We both need each other's help."

Ruby's face expressed her sincere thanks.

"Well, uh..." Mario scanned the surroundings from their vantage point atop the hill. Stretching in every direction as far as he could see was an unbroken forest. "Which way?"

Ruby held up her hand for silence. She focused on the horizon.

"What is it, Ruby?" asked Mario.

"...I am picking up brainwaves from somewhere. They're very faint." She concentrated further. "I am not familiar with the sender."

"Who is it, then?" pressed Mario, his heart giving a leap.

"I am decoding the waves to determine the sender. Hold on." She shut her eyes and absorbed herself in her effort. A minute later she opened them wide with astonishment. "It is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed eagerly. "Can you tell where it's coming from?"

"Roughly," answered Ruby. "The signal source is too far away for me to pinpoint it exactly."

"Then let's move!" cried Mario, bounding forward. "There's no time to lose!"

-----------------

Russ T. stood and stretched his limbs. "Man, if sleep makes you feel rested, I wonder how I'd feel if I'd stayed up all night on watch. I'm not rested a bit." He rubbed his eyes groggily.

Hardshell stood at the edge of the camp in the clearing, rifle in hand, keeping watch. "Hmph. Try relaxing when you sleep. You're too tense, Russ." He stared out into the forest, ever watchful.

"Come on and warm up, Hardshell," Russ offered.

The stoic Koopa half turned around and looked at the glowing coals in the firepit. Reluctantly he left his night-long post and sat stiffly near the firepit while Russ blew the embers into licking tongues of orange. Hardshell relaxed himself as he felt the welcome heat bathe his tired body.

"I hope we find food soon," Russ commented grimly. "Rachel's about down to cooking with bark and leaves. There's not much left in that packet she brought."

Hardshell nodded in silent agreement.

There was a loud crackling just outside the clearing. Instantly Hardshell was on his feet, his rifle aimed at the trees as he warily scanned for the source of the sound. He clicked the safety off his rifle.

"Who's there?" he barked.

A moan filtered through the trees.

Russ scrambled to his feet as well. "Sounds like someone's hurt," he remarked while slowly approaching the tree line. "Cover me, Hardshell. And if something tries to jump me, don't hesitate to shoot. This could be a trick."

Cautiously Russ stepped into the trees. He cocked his ears. There it was again - that moan. He quickly moved toward it.

All at once he was nearly on top of a young Toad. She lay facedown in a pile of dead leaves. Behind her was a broken branch she'd apparently tripped over. Russ stared at the large black arrow embedded in her back.

"Hardshell! Come here and give me a hand! It's just a girl!"

Hardshell put the safety back on his rifle, slung it over his shoulder, and rushed to Russ's aid. Together they carried the nearly-unconscious girl into the clearing and laid her facedown on the cot in Russ's tent. Rachel, in the tent already, gasped as she saw the huge arrow in the girl Toad's back and promptly set to work removing the deadly weapon and dressing the terrible gash it had left.

Soon the girl stirred from her unconscious slumber. She lifted her head weakly. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Shhh, it's all right, dear," Rachel consoled her. "The arrow's out now. See?" She held up the deadly arrow. "You'll be fine now."

The girl let her head fall back to the pillow. "Thank you," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done. They shot me as I was running away and I got lost in the forest -"

"Hold on, dear," Rachel interposed, "start over. What's your name?"

"Kay T." Kay still looked half-frightened. "I'm from Toad Town."

"Why are you so far from home, then?" questioned Rachel.

"I'm not going back." Kay shivered on the cot. "It's too horrible."

"What happened?"

Kay's eyes filled with fright. "These black warriors came and attacked Toad Town. They destroyed everything. They took the entire population prisoner. They would have got me, too, but I ran from my shop before they could grab me. That's when they shot me." She swallowed hard. "Toad Town's been burned to ashes."

Rachel ran to the tent flap and called her husband. He came up quickly, and Rachel told him everything Kay had just told her. He grimaced.

"I was afraid something like that would happen," he said grimly. "I knew the Shadow Legion wouldn't stop at the castle. They want everything."

"Those poor people..." said Rachel.

"They're the least of our worries right now. We've only got enough food for breakfast - and a meager one at that."

"I can help with that," Kay spoke up. She held up the bag she'd clutched the entire time. "There ought to be something in here you can use."


	73. Consuming Fire

The cobblestone streets were lined with people, silently staring at the procession going slowly by. But the air was strangely silent. The only sound was an occasional muffled sob from the rear of the convoy.

The location? The town outside the gates of the Great One's fortress.

The event?

Daisy's execution.

At the head of the procession moving down the main street was a large silver throne borne on the husky shoulders of four burly guards. On this throne sat the Great One herself, black hair straight and glossy, eyes coldly roving over her terror-stricken subjects from behind her veil. The citizens lining the streets prostrated themselves in homage to their sovereign as she passed.

Then, once the Great One's eye had passed them, the people stood and stared in silence at the figure trailing behind the throne. It was Daisy, her face defiant as she was prodded along by two hard-faced guards. Her hands were shackled behind her back. She spat at the guard on her right. He retaliated in silence, striking her face with his silver gauntlet. The blow snapped her head back, and a trickle of blood dripped from her lip.

Now Daisy passed on, and the citizens watched as Peach and Aster came behind her, surrounded by a dozen of the Great One's silver-armored Paroidian Guards. Aster clung to Peach, whimpering in fright as the procession moved forward. Princess Peach tried to console the youngster but to no avail.

Peach cast her eyes to one side and was struck by the expressions of the people. The spectators' faces were so...hollow, so hopeless. She shuddered. _That's exactly what my people would look like if this Great One were their ruler,_ she thought. _She's sucked their very will to live from them._

Aster sobbed into Peach's dress. Peach stroked her head consolingly.

At last the short procession reached its destination, the town square. Ramshackle stone buildings hemmed in the cobblestone square from all sides. The guards bearing the Great One's throne slowly lowered it to the ground near the center of the square.

"Bring Peach to me," ordered the Great One peremptorily.

Peach was brought forward and made to face the throne. She shivered as she felt those chilling black eyes pierce her.

"It's time, Peach," said the Great One with a smile. "Now you will see what happens to those who incur my wrath. Consider your friend the example, the mirror image of the fate you yourself will meet at my hand. Only your death will be much, _much_ worse." The Great One rose to her feet and fastened Peach with her piercing gaze. Her voice split the silence. "Execute the prisoner!"

Immediately Daisy was hustled forward to the center of the square, where a stout wooden stake stood surrounded by piles of dry wood. The Paroidian Guards roughly bound Daisy to the stake with chains so she could not escape.

Peach whirled about and stared at the proceedings. "No, stop! Don't do this!"

"Watch and learn, Peach," offered the Great One from behind her. Peach did not turn, but she sensed the Great One's evil smile. "Learn from your friend's example, and remember her fate when it comes your time to face yours."

Little Princess Aster clung to Peach still, crying as she watched Daisy being bound to the stake. She turned her tear-stained face upward to Peach. "They're going to kill her, aren't they?!"

Peach could only nod, trying to stifle her own tears as she watched one of the guards bring a lit torch to the square.

Aster wrapped herself around Peach and sobbed uncontrollably. "No! Make them stop! Daisy!!!"

"I-I can't do anything, Aster," Peach whispered, eyes welling with tears. "We can't help her now."

"No!!!" cried Aster, still sobbing. "DAISY!!!"

Daisy wept herself as she saw her little sister convulsed with sobs. "Aster," she called out, "please don't cry... Peach will take care of you. I-I wish I could be with you longer, but I can't..."

The guards finished heaping the wood around Daisy. The torch was applied to the piles of wood. Daisy winced and called out one last thing to her sibling.

"Aster! I love you!!"

The smoke curled up from the wood, and suddenly the pile burst into flames. Daisy screamed in agony as the hungry flames licked at her. Peach held Aster close, and the two wept as Daisy was consumed by the fire.

"Good riddance," the Great One spat harshly. "I never needed Daisy to begin with. But I do need you, Peach, and the little girl Daisy called her sister."

Peach winced at the past tense "called."

"So," finished the Great One, voice dripping with honey, "I'll just have you two returned to your room. You can have a little while to think about Daisy's death while I prepare to deal with you." She snapped her fingers. "Guards! Take these two to the holding room immediately."

-----------------

Ruby led the group through the dense forest, forging a path through the tangled undergrowth. She halted.

"Wait," she called. "I lost Princess Peach's mental signal. It just cut out."

Mario wrinkled his brow. "Meaning...?"

"Either something is blocking the brainwaves from reaching me, or the sender is...dead."

Mario started. "Ignore that second possibility. I won't hear of it. Come on, there's no time to lose!" He dashed past Ruby and began leaping ahead of the group, clearing the intertwined shrubbery and vines easily with his famed jumps. Luigi followed suit. Wario was left to plow through the undergrowth to let the others run along a relatively clear path.

Emerald brought up the rear, moving rather slowly compared with the rush of the others. As she dropped behind, her ears caught a tiny sound.

_snap_

_snap_

She froze, her eyes warily scanning the surrounding forest. "What was that?" she breathed, not daring to speak aloud.

_snap_

Her pulse quickened. "Someone's near me."

The noise did not repeat itself further. _I'm just hearing things,_ she told herself and teleported up to the rear of the line again.

_snap_


	74. Rage and Despair

Mario and company pushed on down the narrow forest trail they'd stumbled on. The overhanging branches caught at their clothing and hair, and tangled spiderwebs stretched across the trail, plastering themselves onto the face of whoever happened to be in the lead. Most of the time it was Mario who got web in the face. They walked on for almost four hours.

Suddenly a red laser shot from the trees to their right, burning into a tree on the opposite side of the trail. Mario froze, and the column behind him followed suit.

"Who's there?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, it's you. Wasn't sure for a moment there." Hardshell stepped out of the trees.

"Hardshell! Good to see you!" Mario shook the commando's hand.

"How come you're out here in the middle of nowhere?" Wario asked suspiciously.

"I might ask the same of you," Hardshell replied evenly. "Follow me."

The indomitable commando plunged back into the tree line he'd come from. Mario quickly led his group after the Koopa. Within minutes they emerged in a small clearing, in which Russ T. sat by a small fire, staring hollowly into the flames. His head snapped up as the group approached. An incredulous smile broke over his face.

"Mario!" he yelled, leaping to his feet. "What in the world are you doing out here?! I never expected to see _you_"

"Relax, Russ," Mario admonished him. "You're getting jumpy. I saw how tense you were when you heard us coming in."

The captain sank down beside the flames again with a sigh. "Sit down. You all look tired."

Mario chuckled to himself as he sat beside Russ. It was obvious that Russ was the tired one.

As the group ringed the fire, Mario related the events of the previous day to Russ. The idea of the Rainbow Discs intrigued the captain, and he listened intently to Mario's explanation. He was already well aware of the plan of the Shadows Royal to conquer not only the Mushroom Kingdom but also the rest of the world. Of course he was aware of it. He had experienced it. Now he wanted nothing more than to stop it.

"So you think these...Discs can defeat the Shadows Royal?" Russ questioned.

"No," replied Aquamarine quietly. "We don't think. We know."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," Mario apologized hastily. "These are the seven Rainbow Guardians I was telling you about, Russ - Ruby, Amber, Citrine, Emerald, Aquamarine, Sapphire, and Amethyst. They each guard one of those Discs."

"But there are eight Discs." Russ was clearly puzzled.

"There was an eighth Guardian, too, but she wasn't exactly friendly." Mario's brief synopsis said it all. "She wanted the Rainbow Discs so that they could not be used against the Shadows Royal. That's proof enough to me that there's something to these Discs."

"I sure hope you're right, Mario, because - well, you're not going to like hearing this, Mario." Russ craned his neck around and motioned to his wife in the tent. Rachel emerged with a young Toad in a pastel yellow outfit.

Mario turned and gaped. "Kay? Kay T.?! Wh-What on earth are _you_ here for?! You should be in Toad Town!"

"What Toad Town?" Russ asked him rhetorically.

Mario stared at him. "It can't be."

"It's gone, Mario," Russ informed him heavily. "The Shadow Legion razed it to the ground. Apparently Kay is the only survivor."

"Russ, you haven't told me everything," Mario said hoarsely. "I know that look. You're keeping something back." He seized Russ's armored arm. "Tell me."

Russ shook his head.

"Tell me!" cried Mario. "I have to know!"

The captain sighed and stared at the fire again. "Mario...the castle is taken."

Mario felt his spirit die within him. "What about the Sages?" he whispered. "Are they..."

"Dead." Hardshell's voice cut the silence. "All of them are dead."

Mario closed his eyes to block the tears. A mixture of emotion swirled inside him - a terrible whirl of rage and despair. The tears spilled from beneath his closed lids, and he clenched a fist, shaking in anger.

"No...this can't be happening...it can't be!" he choked. "First Éclair, then Daisy, and then my Princess Peach. Then the Shadow Queen came back to life. Now we've lost the castle and Toad Town..." He trembled with sorrow. "It's too much! What will we lose next?!"

Athos laid a hand on his arm. "Take heart, friend. We can still defeat our enemies. We will regain that which we have lost. Have hope."

Mario shoved Athos's hand away. "Comfort is meaningless," he said bitterly. "With Peach gone...everything is meaningless." He rose to his feet under the others' stares. "You go ahead and find the Shadows Royal. I don't care. I don't care what happens. I'm going after Peach. Now."

"No!" cried Russ. "Mario, don't do this! Get ahold of yourself!"

"Bro, snap out of it!" Luigi pleaded.

"Shut up, all of you," Mario flung at them. "Go have your little duel with the Royals. Peach is the only thing that matters to me now. If she doesn't come out of this alive..." He angrily brushed the tears from his eyes. "I won't stand to lose her - never!"

He disappeared into the trees, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.


	75. The Rainbow Fairy

Mario started down the trail, heading northwest. He shoved his way through the undergrowth with a vengeance. Peach was somewhere out there, undergoing he knew not what. All he knew was that he had to get to her. Immediately. Bitter anger at the circumstances welled up in his heart, and hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he ripped through the branches and weeds shrouding the trail.

_snap_

He cocked his ears. That sound had come from ahead...

_snap_

Mario scrutinized the trail ahead. Nothing was to be seen. But that sound...

Eventually Mario decided to forget the noise and keep moving. Probably it was just some animal scrabbling in the brush. He took one step forward and started on the second. However, he was never given the chance to complete it.

Suddenly a powerful figure in silver armor leaped at him from the trees, tackling him and plowing his head into an oak. Stunned, Mario flailed his fist at his attacker and connected with the man's skull. Mario's assailant rolled off him, dazed.

Mario staggered to his feet. "Paroidian Guard..." he muttered as he stared at his fallen foe. He nudged the red-tunicked guard with his toe.

A hand seized his wrist from behind. Mario spun around and dealt a second Guard a blow that sent him sprawling. He turned to his left and struck at a third Guard, feeling a slight satisfaction as his fist smashed into his enemy's jaw. He sprang over a fourth Guard and turned to knock him into the dirt.

The dart felt like a needle jab in Mario's shoulder. Instantly the plumber felt lightheaded. Staggering, he glanced behind him to see one last Guard on the trail, crossbow in hand. Mario grabbed the dart and jerked it from his back, then stumbled and fell.

"No...can't...give...in... So...tired..." The blurry world spun in front of his eyes. He vaguely saw the crossbow-wielding Paroidian bend over him. Then the toxin from the dart overcame his resistance, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

-----------------

Aster lay on the cot in the holding room. The pillow beneath her head was soaked with tears. Peach sat on the cot's edge, stroking the sobbing girl's hair in a vain attempt to comfort her. Daisy was dead, and Aster was sisterless.

"Aster," soothed Peach, "it's going to be OK. We'll get out of here somehow and take you back to Sarasa-land."

"No!" Aster cried. "It's not going to be OK! Not without Daisy!" She buried her face in her tear-stained pillow and wept all the more.

Peach sighed, and a twinge of grief tugged at her own heart. Not for Daisy. She had already wept for her. She sorrowed for Aster. Losing Daisy was a trauma the poor girl would not get over for a long time to come.

A tiny tinkling voice suddenly spoke from above the two.

"There, there, don't cry!"

Aster ignored the statement and continued to shed her child's tears. Peach, however, looked up, startled at the voice. "Who - Where are you?"

"Up here," replied the voice from the ceiling. "Can't you see me?"

Peach stood on the cot, her head inches from the ceiling, and found herself face to face with a five-inch fairy. Her eyes widened.

"Don't just stand there with your jaw hanging - get me out of this bind!" exclaimed the fairy forcefully, indicating the energy bubble that held her prisoner.

Peach snapped her mouth shut and, placing her hand on the offending bubble, used her weak white magic to burst it. The fairy darted out of her prison and flitted about the room, the rainbow aura shed by her body casting faint colors across the walls as she flew. The Princess watched her curiously.

At last the fairy hovered to a stop and lighted on the cot. Peach resumed her sitting position, examining the tiny sprite. Blue hair hung from her head to her shoulder blades, held in place by a black headband. Her pink dress began at her armpits and ended mid-thigh, exposing her delicate frame, and mint-colored shoes no less delicate graced her tiny feet. Her ever-present aura shone faintly around her.

"I'm Leika," the fairy introduced herself, "one of the Rainbow Fairies."

"Princess Peach," responded Peach, still curious. "Rainbow Fairy...?"

"Let's just say we fairies wield a special power that's linked to seventeen great objects. It's too long to explain right now."

"OK..." Peach cocked her head at the fairy. "How long have you been in here?"

"Two years," replied Leika matter-of-factly.

Peach paled in shock. "Two... You're joking, right?"

The fairy shook her head. "It's the truth. There's usually no one in here, and in that bubble I couldn't make anyone hear me. When you were sitting there with little girl, it was finally quiet enough for me to put a word in. Speaking of which..." Leika looked over at Aster. "Why is she crying?"

Peach cast her gaze on the quietly sobbing girl. "Her older sister...she's dead..."

Leika's eyes suddenly misted over. "The Great One -"

Peach simply nodded.

A tear dropped from the fairy's eye. Softly she tiptoed across the blankets to Aster's face and sat down in front of the little girl's eyes. "What's her name?"

"Aster...Princess Aster."

"Aster," whispered Leika, standing on tiptoe to reach the girl's ear. "Look at me."

The young princess's eyelids crept open, spilling more tears onto the pillow.

"Don't cry. Please. I know how you feel." Leika shed another tear herself. "My friends are gone. The - the Great One killed them too."

More tears streamed down Aster's cheeks. "They - they -"

Leika nodded, now crying full force at the memory. "I - I try not to think about it - but I had to try to - to help -"

Aster reached out and caressed the fairy's shimmering wings. "D-Don't cry..." she sniffled.

"Now both of you are crying," Peach put in with a sigh. "I had enough work trying to comfort one."

Leika hugged Aster - or as much of Aster's face as her tiny arms would permit. "You needn't, Peach. Aster and I can comfort each other."


	76. Leika's Past

Aster sat on the cot wide-eyed, watching Leika hovering in front of her. She smiled at the rainbow-glowing fairy. "You're so pretty, Leika!"

The fairy blushed. "We fairies have always been known for beauty. I'm nothing special."

"Oh, but you must be the prettiest one!" insisted Aster.

Leika settled herself cross-legged in Aster's hand. "If you say so, Aster," she laughed.

"You promised me you'd tell me why you're here, Leika," Peach reminded her, taking a seat on the cot as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot all about it," Leika apologized. "Shall I begin now?"

Peach nodded.

Leika's eyes became deep and misty, gazing into space as if unseeing. "A long time ago, there was a kingdom in the sky. It's actually still there, but it's so small that it's only a city now. The Rainbow Kingdom. I - I am a citizen of that kingdom.

"Our high priests controlled the energies of the rainbow. With this power they kept the capital of our kingdom, Aotearoa, shielded from all evil. The effect of their power was like a bubble of pure light, a barrier against darkness. But this was not to last. A visitor to our land attacked the Rainbow Temple and killed the priests of the rainbow. The story has been distorted over the years, but according to the legend, the attacker wielded a strange black staff of darkness. Somehow this object managed to pass through the protective barrier. It was stronger than the power of the priests. It was stronger than all of us...

"The last priest of the rainbow lay dying from the staff's darkness. He summoned the last of his strength and called on the rainbow power, sealing it away in seventeen great objects. Eight Discs, eight Rings, one Pendant. The evil monster with the staff could not stop him. The power of the rainbow, under the dying priest's control, forced the monster to retreat."

Peach started at the mention of the Pendant, as if she'd heard of it before, but remained silent.

"I came here with eleven friends under orders from the Aotearoa High Council. The Great One has the Rings. I was supposed to take them back."

"The Great One controls part of the rainbow power?" Peach inquired.

"It's a grave problem. If any one person should get control of all of the rainbow objects, he would wield unstoppable power. I tried to take back the Rings but failed. My friends were murdered and I imprisoned for questioning. It's been two years since then. The Great One is convinced I'm a threat to her plan."

"What plan?" Peach whispered.

"Her plan to take all of the rainbow objects for herself. What else?"

"We can't let her do that!" blurted Peach.

Leika eyed her quizzically. "I think you know more than you're letting on, Princess Peach; if you know something, please tell -"

Footsteps echoed down the hallway outside the solid steel door of the holding room. Peach paled. "Leika, she's coming! Hide!"

Leika didn't ask questions. She fled behind Princess Aster, quaking in fright. Seconds later the door burst open, and two Paroidian Guards silently strode inside. The Great One herself swept into the room behind him. She immediately locked Peach's eyes with her piercing black-eyed gaze. Both Peach and Aster paled.

"It's time for my little appointment with you, Peach," announced the Great One coldly, her icy smile freezing Peach into motionlessness. "Take her away."

Aster came to life immediately. "No! Don't you take Princess Peach too!" she screamed in terror. "Don't you kill her too!"

"Oh, she won't die, little Aster," soothed the Great One. "She's just going for a little walk with me. Now you be a good girl and stay here."

"No!" Aster flung herself forward but was caught by the guards. She writhed in their grip, trying desperately to free herself and get to Peach. The Great One gave a little laugh at her struggle and stepped forward to the terrified Peach, seizing the Princess's hand with a force that made Peach wince. She pierced Peach's eyes with her own.

"You're coming with me."


	77. Something Worse Than Physical Torture

"So...Mario left." Luigi traced his finger through the dirt of the clearing. "What now?"

The group was silent in response. The only sound was the popping and crackling of the fire. Sapphire played with the orange flame, using her power to bend it into bizarre shapes, occupying the minds of the silent group. Ruby shut her eyes and concentrated.

_Mario's thoughts..._ she mused, sorting through his brainwaves. _Hate...anger...detest...my, he's gone berserk! In this state he won't stand a chance against - what? Fear? Of what? Mario -_ Ruby suddenly jerked her eyelids open and gasped. "Mario's in trouble. He's gone unconscious. I can't read anything from his mind and there's nothing nearby that could block the brainwaves."

Hardshell stood, towering over the stunned group ringing the fire. "Move out. We've got a job to do."

Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, and the Guardians scrambled to their feet and moved quickly into the forest under the cool gaze of the commando. He himself turned to Russ. "Coming?"

"Rachel's packing up inside the tent. We'll follow you in a minute."

Hardshell nodded brusquely and stalked into the trees. Russ lifted the tent flap. Rachel met his eye. "We're ready, Russ." Her face betrayed weariness. Gently the captain moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't worry, honey," he soothed her. "This can't last forever. We'll be home before you know it."

Rachel's eyes watered. "I hope so," she whispered. "I hope so."

_HISSSSSSSSSS_

Both husband and wife gasped and stared at the open tent flap. The Shadow Warrior hissed again. It was clear he was not in a benevolent mood. Russ pushed himself in front of Rachel and commanded her to get back, drawing his sword as he did so. He and the demon stared each other down for a few seconds. Then the Warrior made his move, slashing forward with his black blade. Russ deflected the blow with his own sword and counterattacked with a curving slice. Sidestepping the slash, the Warrior stabbed his sword at Russ's heart. Russ leaped backward, out of range.

Now the Shadow Warrior unexpectedly cut left, slicing at Russ's torso as he did so. Russ parried the blade and threw his weight into a counter slash. His blade bit into the Warrior's arm. The next instant Russ found his hands empty. The Warrior's return stroke had sent Russ's sword flying from his grip, despite the gash on his enemy's swinging arm. Russ moved to his wife's side, ready to fight to the death with his bare hands. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he was ready to try.

The Warrior hissed again, and another half-dozen Legionnaires marched into the tent. They grabbed Russ and Rachel and forced them outside. Michael was already there, swordless and armorless in the midst of his terrible foes. He quickly huddled against his mother, whimpering in fright. Silently the Shadow Warriors led them away in the direction Mario had taken.

-----------------

"What are you doing with me?!"

The Great One's grip on Peach's arm remained crushingly steady, and her mouth remained sealed. Her black eyes, however, burned from behind her veil, making the Princess shudder when their eyes met. The Great One almost dragged Peach through the labyrinth of hallways with the two Paroidian Guards marching behind them. Peach resisted to no avail.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?!"

The Great One pushed a door open and dragged Peach inside. The guards stood outside to ensure there was no escape for the Princess.

"Welcome to my observation deck, Peach," intoned the Great One with an air of pleasantry. "Feel free to enjoy the view." With one hand she shoved Peach forward to the plate glass stretched across the room.

Peach gazed through the glass at the technological array below. It seemed she stood above a research laboratory of sorts. Electrical equipment of every conceivable shape and size filled the room, and white-coated technicians walked the aisles, monitoring various devices. "What is this place?" Peach asked, half-curious.

The Great One smiled. "Just the place for you at the moment."

Peach suddenly let out a gasp and plastered herself to the plate window. Below her she could see Mario himself, chained but uncowed, being dragged into the room. The technicians seized him and shoved him into a transparent capsule connected to an electric transformer.

"Mario!" Peach struck the window a violent blow, but the glass was shatterproof. "No! Let him go! You -"

"It's no research lab, Peach," the Great One informed her captive with a deadly smile. "It's my torture chamber."

The current stabbed through Mario's body, and his screams rang in Peach's ears. She choked, and the tears spilled down her cheeks. _Don't give in to her, Mario! Don't let her break you!_

The Great One gave her one last cunning smile before leaving the room. Her psychological tactics were working well.


	78. Only One Thing, Peach

"I see something ahead!" yelled Luigi from the head of the column. "Looks like a castle!"

The others clustered around Luigi as he halted in the path. All eyes were on the imposing stone structure looming atop the small mountain.

Athos groaned. "I should have known."

"You know this place, forest boy?" Wario inquired gruffly. "Then hurry up and spill the beans! We don't have all day!"

"Yes," Athos murmured, staring at the fortress. "This is none other than the abode of the imperial Great One herself. To think that the Princess was taken here... It cannot be..."

"She's in _there?_" Luigi blurted. "I betcha Mario went in there after her! Come on - we gotta get both of them outta there!"

The group dashed forward as a unit and sprinted up the shallow mountain slope until they stood before the massive iron-bound oak gates of the fortress. Strangely enough, the huge doors stood wide open. The thirteen adventurers slowly approached the open gates, none too sure of their situation.

"Whoever's in there is expecting us," Waluigi guessed. "Oh well, we tried. Let's go home -"

Luigi seized his nemesis's sleeve with a vengeance. "I don't care. That's my brother in there! And the Princess too! We're going in - and that includes you!"

Waluigi sneered. "Crybaby's got some stuff, huh? All courageous now that his big bro's in trouble." He shrugged. "Have it your way."

Ignoring the insults of his evil twin, Luigi stepped forward and entered the great entry hall of the Great One's fortress. He assumed the rest of the group would follow close behind.

He wasn't expecting Ruby's scream.

The would-be hero jumped six inches and whirled around at the shriek, himself a shivering wreck. "Wh-What was THAT?!"

Waluigi sneered again.

"Ruby!" Amber cried, dropping to her knees beside her sister Guardian. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

The first Guardian clutched her head in agony and lay where she had fallen, just inside the fortress gate. "Aaah... Something - evil - in the air... I can - feel it... Aaagh...!"

Amber seized her sister's robe and single-handedly dragged her out the gates. Instantly Ruby's pain ceased, and she sat up.

"Thank you, Amber," the first Guardian said gratefully. "I could not have gotten out myself. Such an evil feeling... It permeates the atmosphere inside this place so strongly that I cannot proceed. I am sorry." She looked sorrowful at her last statement.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby," Luigi acquiesced. "If you can't go, you can't go. But you can't stay out here alone." He scanned the group around him. This leadership thing was quite a task, one that he wasn't entirely used to yet. Perhaps he wouldn't have to endure it much longer. "Wario, Amber, Citrine, Sapphire, Amethyst, Athos - please stay here with Ruby. We can't all just march inside. There may be strength in numbers, but there's no speed in numbers. We need to work fast. Aquamarine, Hardshell, Waluigi - you're coming inside with me."

"Pick on me, why don't you?" Waluigi sneered yet again as he reluctantly followed Luigi into the Gothic-sized great hallway beyond the gates.

-----------------

Peach whirled around as the Great One reentered the observation deck. "How can you do this to him?! It's so cruel! You have no reason to hurt him!" Her fair cheeks, already tear-stained, were watered afresh. "Don't you have any mercy?!"

"Mercy?" laughed the Great One. "Thus speaks the Oracle of me, Peach.

_"A higher one there is  
__With__ no feelings of mercy  
__She seeks half a score  
__And three_

"No. No mercy resides in this heart of mine." The Great One's icy eyes held Peach's fast. "I am as cold and bitter as a winter night. No sorrow can touch me, no cruelty move me. I enjoy the misery of others, particularly those whom I hate. And you, Peach," she added quietly, her face revealing a simmering rage, "are the one I hate the most. You robbed me of that which I held dearest - stole it before I ever had a chance to obtain it. And you _will_ pay a hundred times over for your thievery."

Peach was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? I've never even met you before! How could I have stolen from you? You hate me without reason!"

"Oh, I have my reasons. I never do anything without good reason." Peach's enemy eyed her captive darkly. "You've just conveniently forgotten all about the incident - not that you considered it worthy of remembrance from the start. Perhaps I should - no, that is best kept for last." The Great One motioned with her hand. Immediately four Paroidian Guards surrounded Princess Peach. "Listen to me, Peach. I only want one thing from you - the thing you stole. Give it to me, and I will free Mario instantly. Should you refuse - well, then Mario will suffer Daisy's fate. Consider carefully before you answer."

Peach grew quiet, searching her adversary's face to discover her intent. Her eyes failed to pierce the translucent veil. "What do you want?"

"It's quite simple, Peach. All I really want from you is - your crown."

Peach drew back as if someone had thrust a hot poker at her. "No," she quavered. "I'll never surrender control to you."

"Again, consider _carefully_, Peach." The Great One raised one eyebrow. "Your kingdom - or Mario's life?"

Peach could not answer.

"You have three days to consider. Think about it." Abruptly the Great One dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand and turned to watch Mario receive further shocks. The guards escorted Peach from the observation deck and returned her to her room.


	79. The Halfway Rescue

Princess Aster quickly attached herself to Peach's dress once the Paroidians had gone from the holding room. "Princess Peach! Are you OK? What did that lady do to you?"

"N-Nothing, Aster. Nothing at all." Peach was still dazed by the chilling demand of her captor. _Give up my crown - to her? How could she even _think _I'd say yes? But Mario -_ Peach stopped her train of thought before it got any further. Shaking her head as if to rid it of her conflicting thoughts, she unthinkingly brushed Aster aside and sat on her cot, staring at empty space.

_scratch __scratch_

Aster froze on her way to Peach. "What's that noise?"

Peach broke off her stare and gazed at the steel door. Someone seemed to be scraping at the lock from the outside.

"...Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Luigi!" Peach was at the door instantly. "I'm in here!"

"Step away from the door, Princess," came Hardshell's gruff voice from beyond the locked door. "You don't want to be in the way when I fry this lock."

Peach immediately returned to her seat on the cot. "Go ahead, Hardshell!"

There was a humming sound like that of a charging weapon, and a brilliant burst of red laser light pierced through the doorknob, vaporizing the locking mechanism. A black leather boot kicked the door open, and in marched the commando Koopa, followed by Luigi, Waluigi, and Aquamarine.

"Princess Aster!" exclaimed Luigi, spotting the little princess next to Peach. "You're OK!"

"We can only take one of you at a time," Hardshell announced quietly. "Any more than five in this group and we won't be able to slip past the guards. Decide fast. We don't have much time."

"Take Aster," Peach offered quickly. "I promised Daisy I'd get her to safety."

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Daisy?" queried Luigi.

Peach's eyes misted over. "She's dead, Luigi. Burned to death."

"No!" Luigi's knees trembled a bit, and his eyes welled up with tears. Waluigi smacked him in the face, sending him into the wall.

"Get ahold of yourself, crybaby. It's over and there's nothing you can do about it. So face the music and concentrate on people who are actually _alive_."

Luigi picked himself up off the floor. "Y-Yeah, OK," he stammered. "C-Come on, Aster, let's get you out of here." He brushed the tears away as he and his charges exited the holding room.

Peach sat back down on the cot. Though she had never met Ruby and certainly knew nothing of the first Guardian's reaction to the fortress interior, she herself could sense the dark presence all around her. It chilled her entire body.

"This feeling... So cold...so dark... What on earth could cause such an aura of evil?"

She shivered.

For some time she remained in her place, her fairy companion seated next to her. Both were silent for an eternity. The darkness around them somehow made them not wish to converse. At last footsteps sounded outside the room again. Peach stood quickly and moved to the door, ready for Luigi's return. She was relieved to be getting out of this place of evil. Without thinking she swung the door open as the footsteps neared.

The Great One stopped dead in her tracks in the stone hallway. She glared at Peach out of the corner of her veiled eyes. "Getting a little out of hand, I see. Return to your room immediately."

Peach did not move. She was too stunned to do so. The Great One shot out a powerful hand and thrust her captive backward into the holding room. Instantly her sharp black eyes blazed as she detected the escape.

"Where is Princess Aster?"

"I-I don't know!" Peach stuttered. That much was true. She honestly didn't know where Luigi had led the girl. But such word games were far short of satisfactory for her captor. The Great One advanced on Peach, hate smoldering behind her veil.

"Where is the girl?" she shouted. Peach, frightened, gave no answer. Enraged, the Great One lifted a hand to strike Peach down.

"Don't you dare hit her, you witch!"

The Great One halted her hand in mid-swing, and her eyes fastened on the tiny sprite hovering in front of Peach. She gave the fairy a look of contempt. "Well, well. The troublemaking Rainbow Fairy is free. Still looking for your Rings?" She held up her hands, displaying the eight Rainbow Rings seated on her fingers. "Get them if you can."

Leika kept herself in check. "You leave the Princess alone!"

"What I do with Peach is none of your concern, Leika. Back away."

"Never!" cried the fairy. "You'll not touch her!"

The Great One smiled ever so slightly. "Defiance will get you nowhere, impudent sprite." She snapped her fingers. A single Paroidian Guard entered the room and stood stiffly beside his master.

"Your sword. Give it to me."

The guard nodded and drew a giant blade from his scabbard. The Great One took it with a gleam in her eye and motioned for him to leave. He did so.

The Great One held up the massive weapon. "Move aside, Leika."

Leika trembled but held her ground. "L-Leave her alone!"

The Great One's eyes narrowed behind her veil. Her hands tightened on the sword's hilt. Peach's eyes widened.

"Leika! NO!"

_SLICE_

Peach fell to her knees and caught the falling sprite in her hands. "Leika! No! You shouldn't have!"

The fairy looked up at Peach with pain-filled eyes as the blood dripped from the huge gash in her side. "P-Princess... " Her breathing slowed. "I...I won't...die... I needed...to...help...you..." She sighed and lay still.

"Leika!" Peach looked up at the Great One, anger in her moistened eyes. "How _dare_ you!"

The Great One dropped the sword's point into the wooden floor. "Perhaps that will teach you another lesson, Peach. I'm not to be toyed with. No stubborn little fairy is going to resist my will and live to tell the tale. And neither will you."

Plucking the sword from the floor, the Great One seized Peach's arm in a vise grip and dragged her out of the holding room. Two Paroidian Guards roughly grabbed Peach's arms, allowing the Great One to release her captive.

Peach fought and squirmed in the grip of the silent guardsmen. "Where are you taking me? Let me go!"

"How childish," reprimanded the Great One. "Only the weak refuse their punishment. The strong take it without flinching. You'll need more strength than you have now to survive what I'm about to give you." She motioned to her guards. "Take her to Tentocla's chamber."

Peach gasped. "T-Tentocla?! But he - Yoshi -"

The Great One slapped her in the face. "Time enough for questions once he's through with you. Take her away!"

-----------------

All was quiet outside the fortress. Luigi had already dropped Princess Aster off with the group outside and had gone back inside with Hardshell to rescue Princess Peach.

"Boooriiing," Waluigi muttered. "Wish I'd gone along with Crybaby again. At least he provides entertainment."

"Enough insults, Waluigi," reprimanded Ruby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The scream rent the silence on the mountain slope. The startled group turned their eyes to Sapphire, the source of the outburst. A tremendous sphere of dark energy held her in its grip. Her eyes were frantic.

"Impossible! There's - no - energy - I - can't - control!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth, straining to hold the energy back. "No! Stay - away - from - me!"

A loud hiss attracted the attention of the stunned group. Zaron grinned at them from beneath his black hood, and his red eyes gleamed hauntingly. His Staff of Shadows was outstretched toward Sapphire.

"Zaron!" Athos leaped to his feet, fists ready. "Cease your attack!"

"Fools," screeched Zaron triumphantly. "Though she resists, she will fall into my hands at last! And if she cannot overcome my strength, how will you?"

Sapphire screamed one last time as the dark energy overpowered her energybending ability and seeped through her skin. She collapsed and lay unmoving on the ground.

"Sapphire!" screamed Emerald, rushing to her sister Guardian. She rolled Sapphire over and shook her, trying to revive her. "Sapphire, wake up!"

Zaron cackled maniacally. "Careful what you wish for, little Guardian!"

Sapphire's eyes flew open like shutters and stared directly into Emerald's green ones. The childish Guardian froze in terror. She trembled, and her jaw dropped in a silent scream.

Sapphire's eyes glowed purple.


	80. Resistance is Futile

Luigi and Hardshell crept up to the holding room door and pushed lightly. It wouldn't budge.

"The lock's been replaced!" Luigi cried, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. "Hardshell!"

"Stand back," Hardshell replied grimly, flipping his rifle up to his shoulder. Luigi dived away from the door just before Hardshell blasted the lock out of the door a second time. He was back on his feet in moments, bursting through the door and calling for Peach.

"The place is empty," noted Hardshell, ever stoic. His trained eyes swept the deserted room a third time. Sure enough, the Princess was gone.

"She's got to be in this place somewhere!" Luigi exclaimed. "Come on, Hardshell! We've gotta find her fast!"

-----------------

The guards shoved Peach through the door after the Great One and shut the door behind her. Peach cowered back against the cylindrical wall, avoiding her enemy.

The Great One laughed outright at Peach's fright. "You have every reason to fear me, Peach. What I'm about to do with you would test the mettle of even the strongest soldier I have." She riveted Peach with her black eyes. The light from the fluorescent lamps overhead gave her veil a strange opacity, so that she appeared more ghost than human. "Don't worry. Your struggles won't last long. Soon you'll be comfortably asleep - in your grave." She chuckled wickedly as she moved toward Peach. The Princess quickly got out of the way, and the Great One opened the door.

"Goodbye, Peach," she laughed as she went out; then, halfway through the door, she stopped and turned to Peach, her black eyes gleaming with anticipation. "I'll be waiting for you."

The door shut, and Peach was alone in the bare steel room. She vaguely thought of being inside a giant tin can. It was a good comparison.

"Why did she bring me here if she's just going to leave me alone?" Peach whispered, unsure if she were being watched or not. "There must be something in here - something I can't see..." The idea unnerved her. She shuddered.

There was a grating sound, and a circular plate in the center of the room sank into the floor, revealing a deep shaft. Peach stayed back, studying the new feature of her prison from a respectful distance.

"What is going on?" she asked quietly.

There was a laugh from within the shaft - a deep, rumbling laugh.

Suddenly a huge, green, slimy tentacle slithered up from the depths of the shaft, brandishing its tip like a weapon. It began to blindly grope about the room, searching for something. Peach knew instinctively what it sought.

It was looking for her.

Another tentacle snaked up out of the pit. Then another. And another. And another. Soon more than four dozen slimy arms writhed across the floor in their blind hunt. Peach dodged the slippery tentacles as best she could. She knew that as soon as they found her, she would have no chance to fight them off. Her only hope was evasion.

Something touched her arm. Peach screamed and jerked away from the threatening green appendage. Instantly the whatever-it-was controlling the tentacles sent every one of its fifty-plus arms directly at her. Peach ducked and weaved and rolled and twisted, trying to avoid the twining, coiling mass that threatened to sweep her off her feet and engulf her. As she dodged, the realization burst upon her that she would not be able to keep pace with her attacker forever. She would go as long as she could, go until she dropped from exhaustion, and then -

Suddenly she seemed hemmed in. There was nowhere to run.

-----------------

"I hear something!" yelled Luigi as he and Hardshell dashed down the hallway.

A piercing scream rent the corridor.

"That's the Princess!" shouted Hardshell. "Faster!"

The hall turned left and dead-ended at a steel door.

"I got it - stand back!" Hardshell yelled, whipping his rifle to his shoulder.

-----------------

Frantically Peach looked for a way out of her trap. Wait! There was one opening in the mass of writhing tentacles closing in on her. That single route lay directly over the pit from which the slimy arms originated. There was no time for a mental debate. Breathing a desperate prayer, the Princess dashed toward the pit, dodging and weaving to avoid the tentacles that tried to grab her.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Luigi and Hardshell across the room from her. Only the pit stood between her and freedom. She could feel herself rapidly losing strength. In one superhuman effort she leaped out over the pit toward her rescuers.

A single tentacle shot up out of the shaft and snagged her around the waist. Peach screamed in desperation as she kicked and writhed against the monstrous appendage. The tentacle held her in mid-air as the rest of the slimy arms snaked toward her.

"Peach! No!" Luigi dashed toward her. "Hardshell, do something!"

"Take THIS!" bellowed the commando as he let loose a torrent of shots at the Princess-grasping tentacle. The powerful laser blasts had no effect on the giant arm. Another tentacle whipped out from the slimy mass and struck both Luigi and Hardshell backward into the wall.

"Help!" cried Peach as the tentacles enveloped her in their slimy grasp, pinning her arms and preventing her from struggling further. She felt as if her life were being crushed out of her. Then the slimy mass began to retreat back into the shaft, pulling Peach with it.

Luigi stumbled to his feet and sprinted toward the rapidly-vanishing tentacle mass. He reached the pit just as the Princess was pulled below the edge. Desperately he plunged his hand into the shaft, trying to grasp Peach's hand.

He was successful. Peach grabbed his wrist like a vise. "Luigi! Help!"

"Don't let go!" he hollered back, struggling to lift her away from the grip of the tentacles. He could feel their pull as he fought their strength with his.

"I'm slipping!" Peach cried. Her grip loosened a bit. Luigi felt her fingers trembling under the strain.

"No! Peach! Don't let go!"

With a final scream, Peach disappeared into the sinking slime. The shaft lid closed before Luigi could even think. Then, from beneath them, Luigi and Hardshell heard it. Their eyes met and locked.

Somewhere below their feet, wherever Peach had been taken, someone - or some_thing_ - was laughing a deep, rumbling laugh.


	81. Monster Undead

It felt like sinking in quicksand. The clammy tentacles writhed around Peach like a nest of snakes, pulling her ever further down the shaft. She couldn't breathe at all. Her lungs screamed for air. In seconds she would suffocate.

Just as she felt herself blacking out, she burst out from the bottom of the shaft, and the tentacles parted to allow her to breathe. Peach gasped the life-giving air into her lungs. For the moment she ignored her surroundings; all she cared about was breathing.

The tentacles shifted, and Peach felt herself being turned around. In the next instant she found herself staring into the veiled black eyes of the Great One, not four inches from her own.

"Hello again, Peach," greeted the Great One cordially. "Having fun?"

"I'd like to see you up there running for your life!" Peach burst out hotly. "Your definition of _fun_ wouldn't stay the same for long! Playing 'games' with an alien monster is NOT fun!"

"Monster?" The Great One snapped her fingers, and the tentacles instantly dropped Peach to the floor, momentarily stunning her.

"Monster, you say?" repeated the Great One suavely. Her voice turned sinister. "Oh, Peach - 'monster' is a terrible, terrible understatement."

There was an oozing sound behind the Princess. Peach lifted her head and looked behind her, and her eyes widened in terror.

A hideous monster sat behind her, looking something like an enormous green octopus. He was composed entirely of green slime, and it was from him that those countless tentacles emanated. His body gave off a powerful acidic stench. The wicked grin on his face seemed to drip from his jaws.

Peach gasped. "Tentocla!"

-----------------

_THUD_

Amber crumpled against the fortress wall.

"I must serve Master Zaron!" screeched a strange voice from Sapphire's throat. "Obey me!"

"Sapphire, stop!" cried Emerald. "What's wrong with y-"

_CRACK_

Emerald sank to the ground under the blow to her skull. The others backed away from the rampaging Sapphire.

"Obey me!" repeated Sapphire in that strange voice. Her eyes raged with an eerie purple glow.

"Halt, Sapphire!" ordered Zaron in glee. The possessed Sapphire immediately stopped her attack.

"You fools are no match for the power of darkness!" cackled Zaron. "I control one of the Rainbow Guardians now, and soon the others will follow. Once the rainbow power in them is tainted with evil, the Great One will face no opposition to her plan. They will act at my bidding and destroy all in their path." His eyes blazed red. "Destroy them, Sapphire! And fill your sisters with my evil!"

"Die!" screamed Sapphire as she rushed the group.

-----------------

Peach paled. "T-That's impossible! Yoshi killed him years ago!"

"Far from it," responded the Great One. "The little pest _did_ manage to put a stop to my previous plans, however." She caressed the monster's tentacles. "He was far too weak to destroy my pet creation."

"Master?" rumbled Tentocla expectantly.

"Yes, Tentocla, it is nearly time." The Great One turned to the table beside her and grasped a glass filled with green liquid. She watched Peach's reaction out of the corner of her eye. The Princess recoiled. She knew instinctively what the glass's contents were.

"Tentocla's poison," announced the Great One softly, a crafty smile spreading over her face. "Highly toxic to all life forms except myself."

"S-Stay away," Peach breathed tremblingly.

"This poison can either be absorbed through the skin, which causes extreme pain and eventually death as it destroys the nervous system, or it can be ingested orally, in which case..." The Great One trailed off and smiled as she held up the glass.

"Don't do it," pleaded Peach, eyes betraying her terror.

Slowly the Great One approached Peach. "Shall we tell her what will happen to her when she drinks this, Tentocla?" she asked, an evil pleasure lighting her face in the dim dungeon.

Tentocla's voice rumbled from behind the prone Princess. "Disfiguration...mutation...pain...and a slow, agonizing death."

Peach blanched still more. She began to feel ill. "No, please! Don't do this to me! Don't!"

"It's too late for you, Peach," seethed the Great One, hate contorting her features. "You stole that crown from me. I will take your life from you." She snapped her fingers again, and Tentocla wrapped his tentacles around her arms and legs and lifted her upright. She kicked and fought, but the monster was too strong for her. The Great One lifted the poisonous glass toward her lips.

"Stay away from me with that!" Peach screamed, writhing in the monster's grasp.

Tentocla gripped Peach's mouth with two more tentacles and forced her jaws apart. The Great One's eyes glittered as she tipped the glass toward Peach's open lips.

_ZAP_

The glass shattered into a million fragments under the impact of the laser, spilling the poison onto the floor. The Great One and Peach stared together at the intruders.

Hardshell aimed his smoking rifle at the Great One as Luigi readied his fists. "Gotcha," grunted the commando Koopa. "Next shot's for you, lady."

"Tentocla!" commanded the Great One. Instantly the monster hurled Peach aside and oozed in front of his master. Hardshell blazed away on his laser rifle, but again the shots had no effect on the slimy beast. Tentocla grinned his acid grin.

The Great One barked an order, and Tentocla whipped out a tentacle and grabbed Hardshell. He lifted the commando over his gaping jaws and prepared to swallow him whole.


	82. A Deadly Game

Just as Tentocla was about to swallow Hardshell whole, a thin beam of rainbow light struck the tentacle holding Hardshell and cut it in two. The Koopa fell to the floor and ran from his would-be eater as Tentocla grunted in pain.

Leika shot another rainbow beam at Tentocla, severing another tentacle. The monster roared in agony.

"Leika!" cried Peach. "You're alive!"

"I told you I wouldn't die," Leika replied as she cut off another tentacle.

"Stop!" commanded the Great One. "Tentocla! Leave!"

"Yes, Master," moaned the creature and sank into the floor, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

"Who are you?" Luigi challenged.

A slight smile played over the lips of his enemy, and her eyes sparkled behind her veil. "To those who know me I have names, but I don't give them out easily, not one of them. You may refer to me as the Great One - as do all who serve me."

"A strange name for a woman, don't you think?" Hardshell remarked coolly, sighting down his rifle barrel at the Great One.

The Great One's eyes blazed. "You may well learn my name someday, if you survive long enough." She laughed a cold, evil laugh and fixed the partners with a penetrating glare. "Which you won't."

-----------------

The little group scattered as Sapphire charged. Only Citrine stood her ground, determined to bring her sister down without killing her. She surrounded herself with an electric barrier and allowed Sapphire to collide with it, hoping to stun her. The ploy was ineffective. The possessed Guardian crashed through Citrine's aura, shattering it and knocking Citrine to the ground. The third Guardian was herself stunned. Sapphire stood over her fallen sister and launched a bolt of dark energy at her face. The bolt seared through Citrine's conductive body and made her convulse violently. She screamed in pain.

Sapphire's face blackened with evil-induced rage, and she prepared to finish Citrine off. Without warning she was totally encased in ice. Aquamarine, having prevented Sapphire from doing further damage, rushed to Citrine as Zaron fled, his plan having failed.

"I'm fine," Citrine protested, pushing her sister away.

Aquamarine sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own good, Citrine. You never admit you've been hurt. Rest for a while." She gazed at the iced-over Sapphire. "Now we must free her from the grip of evil. A task not easily accomplished..."

-----------------

"I don't have the time to deal with you myself," the Great One informed Luigi and Hardshell suavely. "Allow my most trusted servant to finish you off."

Luigi heard footsteps behind the Great One. They came ever closer until they stopped beside the black-haired woman. But he saw no one. Then, suddenly, there were two people standing where there had been only one before. Luigi recognized the newcomer instantly.

"Diamond!"

The black-haired eighth Guardian looked her opponents over critically. "Luigi. So nice to see you again. This time you will not triumph so easily." She fingered the shuriken in her hand, a seductive smile on her face.

Luigi took a step forward, fists upraised.

"I wouldn't." Diamond held the shuriken in its throwing position, between her second and third fingers. "You don't want to feel the bite of my sleeping shuriken. Your brother nearly died from its effects, as you recall."

Luigi took another step forward. Diamond's hand flicked, and something shot over Luigi's left shoulder. He stopped and turned to see Diamond's shuriken sunk halfway into the wall behind him. Looking at his shoulder, he saw a razor-thin cut in his shirt where the shuriken had passed over it, but his skin was completely untouched. He looked back at Diamond and gulped.

"Don't try anything, Luigi. Next time I'll aim a little lower than your shirt." She produced another shuriken and held it ready. "Watch your step, plumber."

Hardshell shifted. "Don't think you're going to get anywhere with us. You'd be smart to leave us alone and not make this finger nervous." He jiggled the trigger on his laser rifle.

Diamond gave Hardshell a withering look. "My, how some people talk. Quite brazen for one who has never experienced my power. Thirteen fighters defeated me only barely. How do you expect two or three to do the same?" she asked, her smile returning to her face. She raised one eyebrow as if expecting an answer.

Hardshell pulled the trigger, and a laser knocked the shuriken from Diamond's fingers. Instantly she vanished from sight. The commando instinctively put his back to the wall and readied his rifle. Luigi also backed up against the wall and waited for the inevitable attack.

Like a silent bird of prey, a kunai came out of nowhere and arced through the air straight toward Hardshell. He flinched to one side, and the weapon stabbed into the wall just millimeters from his left arm.

"Good... Very good," came Diamond's voice from thin air.

Luigi pointed to the far corner. Hardshell nodded and aimed his rifle.

"Your reflexes are excellent. I think you'll make a fine challenger, Koopa."

"What, is this some kind of game to you?" asked the commando sarcastically.

"A game?" A sarcastic laugh mocked Hardshell's response. "Yes, a game - a deadly game." The voice turned sinister. "And I'm playing for keeps."

Suddenly Diamond was visible again. Hardshell fired immediately but missed as the Guardian sprang lightly to on side. She bowed to the Great One, who still stood near Princess Peach watching the start of the battle. "I will put a quick end to these defiant fools, O Great One."

"Do it, then," commanded the Great One.

Diamond's response was a hail of steel darts directed at Luigi. Several of these struck him, making him grimace in pain. He pulled the darts from his flesh and threw them to the floor as Diamond brought out her katana.

Leika fired a rainbow beam at Diamond, but the Guardian deflected it with her katana. "Such weak attacks are no match for me!" taunted Diamond. More darts made Leika hastily retreat behind Luigi.

_SLICE_

Diamond's katana connected with Luigi's left arm, the resulting gash rendering his arm nearly useless.

"Hardshell!" cried Luigi as Diamond swung at him again, missing by inches. "Help!"

"Catch!" Hardshell yelled back as he pulled out one of his pistols and threw it to Luigi. Deftly the plumber caught the weapon and turned to face his enemy.

She wasn't there.

A hand clamped around his neck, a hand he couldn't see but felt all too well. The hand lifted him effortlessly into the air, and suddenly Luigi could see Diamond in front of him, her katana at his throat. He dropped the pistol and clawed at the vise-like hand around his neck.

"It's your time, Luigi," said Diamond through her teeth, "and this time...there's no way out."

"Luigi!" shouted Hardshell. His rifle was charged up to full power and was aimed directly at Diamond's head. In that instant Peach sat up, having recovered from Tentocla's forceful throw. She looked at Diamond and immediately flung a hand toward her. Her face registered shock.

"No! MOTHER!!!"


	83. Turn to the Darkness

As Peach screamed, Hardshell pulled the trigger on his rifle, and a brilliant shaft of red laser light burst from the weapon's muzzle. Luigi jerked his head to the side to avoid the attack. Diamond's head disappeared in the huge beam. When the attack subsided, Diamond's head was completely gone, vaporized by the laser. The hand around Luigi's throat went limp, and Luigi fell to the floor. Diamond's headless body crumpled lifelessly.

"NO!" cried Peach. "NO! MOTHER!!!" She buried her face in her hands and wept. "Mother!"

Hardshell slowly lowered his weapon. "The queen..."

"No way!" Luigi yelled. "Peach's mom?!"

The Great One only smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly Hardshell was tackled from behind by a dozen Paroidians. The commando swung his rifle like a madman, batting at his attackers. The guards gripped him from all sides and dragged him from the room, slamming the door and locking it before Luigi had a chance to help Hardshell. Pistol shots rang out in the hall. Sounded like Hardshell would make short work of those guards.

A low laugh made Luigi return his attention to the Great One. The evil woman stood over Peach, her fist clamped around Leika's tiny body.

"Quite surprising," the Great One admitted, a cunning smile on her face. "For two people to destroy my most powerful servant is no small accomplishment. Congratulations, Luigi." Luigi stared helplessly at Peach and Leika. The Great One's black eyes held Luigi paralyzed. "Perhaps you'd like to join me. I need strong servants to help me regain what is rightfully mine."

"I'd like to help you _leave_ - permanently!" Luigi retorted, sounding much braver than he felt. "Like I'd help someone like _you!_"

"Consider again, Luigi." Out came the sword, and its blade rested against Peach's throat. The Princess froze. "I promise that your work will not go unrewarded."

"Take the sword off Peach's throat and I might consider it," Luigi replied uncertainly. The sword slid back into its sheath.

"Now let Leika go." The fairy darted from the Great One's hand and cowered behind Luigi, terrified.

The Great One grew impatient. "I demand an answer!"

"I...uh, that is...I...uh..." Luigi fumbled, grasping for words. Could he honestly say i yes /i to this evil woman? His options weren't too bright at the moment - surrender or die. Which should he choose?

"Yes."

Peach gasped.

The smile returned to the Great One's veiled face. "Very wise, Luigi. Now take Peach and follow me."

Luigi hauled Peach roughly to her feet. The Princess looked at him in bewildered shock, but a hardness seemed to have settled over his face, and he refused to look her in the eye. The Great One led them out of the room.

"The poison may not have done its work, Peach, but I have other plans for you," she said abruptly, "and they are just as pleasant as the last."

The Princess shivered.

The door closed behind them with a hollow _click_. Shaking with fright, Leika emerged from her corner and sped to the door taken by the Great One's entourage. She thrust her tiny arm into the keyhole, lifted the latch, and allowed the door to swing open. She darted through the crack in the door and raced toward the exit. The Princess needed help, and fast.

-----------------

Suddenly a web of dark energy dropped from the sky and surrounded the group outside the fortress. Zaron cackled as he walked back up to the group.

"Prisoners, all of you," he snickered. "Submit to me or perish!"

"Let us out!" screamed Aster.

"Zaron," Athos stormed, "release us, or you will feel the consequences!"

"How the traitor does talk!" the black specter needled. "We'll have mercy on the others, Athos, but your death will be slow and agonizing for your betrayal of the master plan!" Zaron aimed his Staff of Shadows at his erstwhile comrade. "Feel the pain!"

_BANG_

Zaron jerked backward and clutched his chest. "Ugh..."

Hardshell strode from the fortress gate, aiming his smoking pistol at Zaron. "Back off."

The energy web vanished, and Zaron backed away from the approaching commando. "Your mortal weapons can't kill me, fool! I may be weakened, but I cannot die! Don't think this is over!" He vanished in his characteristic puff of smoke.

"Seems he's a hit-and-run type," Hardshell commented dryly as he holstered his pistol. "Coward. So what'd Zaron do this time?"

Amber gestured toward the frozen Sapphire. "She's been saturated with evil."

"I'm assuming by the tone of your voice that it's not looking good for her," Hardshell guessed.

Amber shook her head no.

"Amber! Over here!"

The second Guardian turned to see a pinprick of rainbow light speeding toward her from the fortress. She was startled at first, then smiled in recognition. "Leika! I wasn't expecting you to show up! Where have you been all this time?"

"It's a long story and I really don't have time to tell it," Leika puffed, trying to catch her breath. "Princess Peach needs your help in there! She was nearly poisoned, and who knows what else that wicked witch has done to her by now!"

"I'm afraid we need your help first, Leika," Aquamarine spoke up. "Sapphire has been infected with darkness."

"Just my specialty!" breathed Leika in relief. "Melt that ice and I'll have her back to normal in no time!"

Amber set herself ablaze and sent her flames licking at the ice entombing Sapphire. As the glacier melted away from her lips, that strange voice spoke again. "Release me, and I will kill you all!"

"Not if I get you first!" Leika retorted, darting around behind the infected Guardian's head. Placing her tiny hands against Sapphire's skull, she released a pulse of rainbow energy directly into her brain. Sapphire screamed, convulsed, and went limp, collapsing as the remaining ice melted away.

The Guardians clustered around their fallen sister. "Sapphire, wake up! Say something!" pleaded Emerald.

Sapphire's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-What happened? I-I-"

"She's OK!" cheered the childish fourth Guardian, clapping her hands in delight.

"Now come on, all of you!" urged Leika. "The Princess isn't getting any safer!"

"All of us cannot come, little Leika," Athos admonished her. "But there are those of us who can. Come, Amethyst. We must perform this duty for Her Highness's sake. Both Mario and the Princess must be found and rescued before it is too late."


	84. Escape

Mario shifted onto his side and groaned. His every muscle ached with a vengeance, and he was stiff from lying on the cold, damp dungeon floor for hours. His lips were dry and chapped; he hadn't had a drink since that morning before his abduction, and his throat was parched. He almost didn't feel his bodily pain, however. His mind was filled with the thought that Peach was somewhere in this place of misery, imprisoned beyond his reach. He rolled to his other side, gritting his teeth as his muscles protested.

_Peach...be safe...please..._

_Wait... Why am I lying here as if I've been beaten? There's always hope...I think... Peach..._

_What if... Door left unlocked? Not a chance. Open window? Wishful thinking - there's not a window in this place._ He shifted painfully. _No one nearby to hear me call...no one friendly, anyway... Nothing to break through stone walls... Nothing to break down the door - wait! That's it! If I can just - get up -_

"Ouch!!"

The plumber slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, grimacing as the pain throbbed through his nerves. "If I can just...get my fists going... This is the time...those Super Smash tournaments come in handy..."

Mario braced himself, took a deep breath, and stood. Started to, anyway. His muscles screamed in such tremendous pain that he halted halfway to a squat and gathered his strength.

_If at first you don't succeed..._ Mario slowly forced his body to straighten and stood still for a minute, nearly blacked out with pain. He shook his head to clear the fog from his mind and eyes.

"Ack...ouch...ohhh, man, OUCH...doesn't say half of it..." He took a few deep breaths to ease the pain. Gradually his muscles relaxed, and he could move relatively freely. He eyed the steel door critically.

"That thing can't be invincible to a solid Smash Attack. Only one way to find out." Stiffly he stepped to the door and pulled his fist back, charging up what little strength he had left. He felt the tension building in his muscles. Gritting his teeth, he held in the charge-up until it peaked. Then he unleashed his fist against the solid steel.

_THUNK_

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Mario stumbled backward, lost his balance due to his stiff limbs, and collapsed onto his back, his whole body throbbing. His knuckles felt like they'd been smashed with a sledgehammer. He lay there for a while, stunned by pain.

"Dumb idea..." he berated himself. "Did you really think they'd make it easy for you, Mario?"

His eyes locked on that offending door again. "But...that's the only way out." The hope of escape galvanized him to action. Again he repeated his attack; again he ended up flat on his back, although the pain was not as severe.

"One more time, and if this doesn't do it, that door's tougher than I thought." Mario wound up again, charging up his Smash Attack. He felt stronger this time, more energized. His strength was returning. With all his might he slugged the door.

_**CRASH!!!**_

The door split in half in a shower of sparks. Without hesitation Mario leaped through the wreckage and landed in the stone hall outside. No time to hesitate. He had to find his way out of this place as fast as possible. In his condition he didn't stand a chance against the occupants of this fortress.

-----------------

"It's dinner time, guys."

No one paid any attention to Yoshi's endless appetite. All he got were bored stares from Wario and Hardshell.

"I'm telling you, it's time to eat. Look at the sun." Yoshi squinted into the sky. The sun was well on its way to setting in the west. Hardshell consulted his watch. It read four-thirty.

"I'm hungry too," added Aster, siding with Yoshi.

A loud grumbling sound issued from Wario's stomach. The muscleman grinned. "The internal alarm clock is demanding its daily pizza ration." He gave Waluigi a critical look. "Looks like you could use it more than I could, though, String Bean."

Waluigi shook his fist at Wario.

Suddenly Ruby stood and stared at the fortress gate. "Is that -"

Mario stumbled out of the gate, noticeably weakened from his run. The group below on the mountain side cheered and rushed at him, clustering around their formerly-missing friend. Yoshi gave the plumber a huge lick with his long red tongue. Mario grinned tiredly and wiped the saliva from his cheek.

"Where's Luigi?" was Mario's first question.

Leika spoke up quietly. "I can answer that." She introduced herself to Mario and explained what Luigi had done. When she had finished, Mario was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe a word of it. Luigi would never betray the Princess!"

"I saw him do it," persisted Leika. "He followed the Great One right then and there. He's on her side now."

"Impossible." Mario simply refused to believe it.

Leika shrugged. "Go see for yourself."

"I'm going to. I'm gonna get Peach and Luigi outta there before that woman does something else to them. Athos, give me a healing, please. I need it badly." Athos obliged, laying his hands on Mario and sending his glowing energy through him. Mario could feel his health returning. Once Athos was finished, he turned to Hardshell. "I'll need to borrow a Nova Grenade." Hardshell brought out one of his black baseball-like grenades and handed it to Mario with a knowing look on his face.

"I want all of you down the mountainside, a good distance from here." Mario's face oozed determination. "I'm going back inside to get Peach and Luigi out. Once they're safe, the place is coming down." He tossed the Nova Grenade in his hand a few times.

"You'll need someone to guide you through the fortress," Leika pointed out.

"Then you come with me. The rest of you move down the mountainside. We should be back before sundown." He and Leika turned and reentered the fortress.


	85. Revelations

The door squeaked a little as the Great One pushed it open and walked into the whitewashed room, followed by Luigi and the captive Princess. The room was lined with shelves and cabinets filled with papers and test tubes. Tables and machines were scattered around the floor. A man in a white lab coat was bending over one of the dozens of microscopes. From the chemical odors that attacked her nose, Peach judged the place as some kind of research lab.

"Welcome to my laboratory, Peach," introduced the Great One pleasantly. "Meet my assistant - Ray." She clapped her hands, and the scientist left his microscope and joined the Great One. Ray was tall, muscular, powerful; his bushy black hair only added to his rock-solid appearance. Thick glasses emphasized his intelligence.

"Princess Peach to you," spat Peach. "All this time you've never had the politeness to use my proper title!"

The Great One ignored the retort. "Ray. The list."

Ray stepped to his computer and pressed a button. His printer whirred to life and began to print page after page.

"Luigi. Bring Peach."

Luigi half-dragged the Princess across the room to an inclined table, lifted her as if she were a feather, and pinned her to its surface. Ray pushed another button on his computer, and steel clamps popped out of the table and fastened around Peach's limbs. She pulled against them to no avail. "Luigi! What are you doing?!"

"What my servant does is none of your business," the Great One responded in a honey-coated voice, taking the printed pages from Ray. "Now, Peach, perhaps I'll let you in on a little secret. Ever wonder where my lovely pet Tentocla came from?" The Great One held the sheets out to Peach.

Peach glared at her. "My hands are a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh, forgive me," the Great One replied suavely, releasing the clamps on Peach's wrists and arms. The Princess took the sheets and began reading. It didn't take her long to realize that the information on these pages was a list of genetically-engineered creatures. Sketches and photos of DNA samples covered the pages, accompanied by hundreds of names, dates, specifications, and technical information that boggled Peach's mind.

"Tentocla is my creation," the Great One informed her captive sweetly, tapping the name of her "pet" on the uppermost page. "I created him. I gave him his shape, his characteristics, his personality, even his deadly poison. He is one of my masterpieces." She spoke with obvious pleasure in her accomplishment.

"A horrible thing to have as a masterpiece," Peach retorted.

"Really?" her captor asked in feigned surprise. "Why don't you look over the rest of my database and see what else you find 'horrible'?"

Involuntarily Peach's eyes scanned down the list of names, passing such bizarre names as "Entity 04B3a" and "Creature F3Z." Included in the entourage of engineered beings were a few familiar names such as Petey Piranha, Cleft, and Swampire - even Paragoomba was on the list. Then she hit the bottom of the last page and saw the final name, the first being engineered by the Great One. Peach closed her eyes in horror. She reopened them and looked again. Perhaps she'd been imagining things. But no, there it was in plain black and white. Slowly she turned her head and looked her captor in the face. The Great One was already gazing back at her, and her characteristic smile was slowly spreading over her face. The bombshell had been dropped.

"No...that's - that's not possible! You couldn't have - not him! You - !!!"

The Great One nodded, her smile intensifying. "You read correctly, Peach. Bowser - he is mine."

Peach was speechless.

"Baby Koopas make excellent test subjects. Their DNA is so simple and easy to manipulate, and yet it has...monstrous potential." The Great One retrieved her list from Peach's unresponsive hands and clamped Peach's hands back down on the table.

"You - You've - You've been behind everything..."

"More than you know, Peach," the Great One acknowledged, snapping her fingers.

"Gaack ack ack! Princess Peach at the mercy of Her Imperial Highness!"

Sir Grodus walked up beside the Great One and grinned maniacally.

"Grodus," spat Peach defiantly.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that the plot to resurrect the Shadow Queen was my doing, Peach. Grodus carried it out for me, although he did manage to nearly get himself killed in the process." The Great One fixed her computer-brained servant with a withering glance. "You may leave, Grodus." The X-Naut leader swept from the room.

"Ray. Bring vial 2362 from the cryogenic storage chamber." The scientist immediately slid back a door in the wall, allowing a wall of fog to billow out of the cold storage room. Gingerly he pulled a large test tube from an ice-encrusted rack and bore it carefully to his master. His eyes reflected a fear of the red snake-like creature contained in the tube as he handed the tube to the Great One.

"Say hello to Parasite M13, Peach," said the Great One quietly. "This little creature is one of my finer accomplishments. He can enter the body of any being and suck it dry of energy." She tapped the glass tube. "How about a present? I'll give him to you."

"Don't," whispered Peach, face pale.

The Great One handed the vial back to Ray, who inserted it into a machine next to Peach's table. Then the evil woman took hold of a long plastic tube attached to the machine and bent under the table, connecting the tube to the underside. She straightened and pressed a button on the side of the table. A small control panel rose from the floor, stopping at the Great One's fingertips. With practiced fingers she entered a four-digit passcode and turned a dial. A loud screech emanated from the machine. Peach trembled.

"Frightened, are you?" asked the Great One with a cold smile. She threw a switch on her console. Peach felt a rush of air beneath her back. She stiffened, and a lump settled in her throat as she realized that the parasite would be crawling through that plastic tube to her. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Yes, you _are_ frightened." The Great One's steely eyes burned through her veil and into Peach's soul. "Make this easy on yourself. The parasitic infection is excruciatingly painful. Give me that crown, and you will go free."

"I-I am frightened," Peach quavered, "and no, I don't want to go through this. But I don't have just myself to think of. My people depend on me to protect them! Surrendering to you is betraying my subjects!"

"May I ask what good you do your people when you are imprisoned and helpless?" broke in the Great One cuttingly.

"That's your fault, not mine." Peach swallowed, still sweating. "If you must do this - if you want revenge for something I never did, something I know nothing of - then so be it. I can't force your hand."

The Great One's eyes narrowed. "At last you admit you have no control over your fate. I am the supreme decider of your end. Today, Peach, is your last day among the living!" Her hand moved to the switch that would release Parasite M13 into the tube. Peach cringed and shut her eyes, waiting for the beginning of the end.

_CRASH_

"Let her go, Great One!"

Peach's eyes flew open. "Mario!"

"Interruptions I do not tolerate!" seethed the Great One. "Peach is mine, Mario, as are you! I need you both for the consummation of my master plan!"

Mario's fists clenched, and Leika's aura brightened in a charge-up. "I said let her go!" repeated Mario.

"Escape is only temporary, Mario. I haven't the time to recapture you myself, so - guards!"

Instantly a half-dozen Paroidians burst into the lab from behind Mario. Before he could turn around they'd tackled him. Leika dodged the grasping hands of the guards and darted from the room. Nothing she could do would help Mario now.

"Take him down to Penumbra's Tomb and lock him inside for the night!" ordered the Great One. "He must be kept in my grasp until the appointed time."

"Stop!" Peach screamed. "Leave him alone!"

The Great One raised her hand, and the guards stopped their retreat from the lab. Her eyes fastened on Peach.

"I've something to tell you about this, Peach. The soul keys. You know what they are. The first three were Zaron, Takanyar, and Athos. The second three, as you know, were you and your two friends.

"But one key yet remains - one soul key, the seventh. This seventh key will break the seal on the ultimate evil and set it free. Only one person can do this - and once he does, the evil will infect him, make itself part of him, cause him to become half good and half evil. Symbolic of this coexistence is the half moon - half light, half dark. And the half moon occurs tonight...the night of the ceremony." The Great One smiled mysteriously. "Guess who this key is, Peach."

Peach paled. "N-No!"

"I'll have no part in anything like that!" Mario protested.

"And you'll never win permanently, anyway!" Peach added. "Light always wins! It has the ascendancy in the end!"

"Hmph. Don't waste your breath on such nonsense." She nodded to the guards. "Take him away!"


	86. Penumbra's Tomb

"What is your plan, Great One?"

The Great One stopped in the hallway and turned to Luigi. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure. Slowly she drew out a sword and handed it to the plumber.

"This is for Mario."

"Mario," Luigi repeated calmly, looking over the massive blade.

"When I give the order."

Luigi nodded.

"The guard will escort you to your temporary room. At nine o'clock tonight the half moon will reach its zenith. At that time the ceremony must be completed. In two hours the guard will return for you to lead you to the place of ritual." The Great One snapped her fingers, and a single Paroidian Guard stepped into the hall. He bowed to the Great One, then stepped to Luigi's side and stepped off down the hall. The plumber followed close behind.

The Great One smiled.

-----------------

_KNOCK __KNOCK_

Luigi opened the door to his room. "The Great One said two hours, not one and a half."

The guard bowed. "She has changed the schedule. Time is of the essence. Get the Sword and come with me."

Quickly Luigi grabbed the sword and followed the guard out of the room. They strode down the dim hallway to a spiral staircase descending into the depths of the bedrock beneath the fortress. Around and around they wound as the stairs took them downward. The darkness grew thicker and thicker as they went until Luigi could scarcely see his hand in front of his face. At last the stairs bottomed out in a dank stone hallway. The darkness reminded Luigi of a cave. In the distance he could barely make out a set of double doors. The guard led him forward toward them. Just as they reached them, Luigi saw that one handle was black and the other white, together forming the image of the half moon. The Paroidian grasped the dark half and pulled the right-hand door open, motioning for Luigi to enter.

As Luigi stepped into the room, the darkness seemed to engulf him. He could only just discern the far wall, a grayish mammoth that bowed away from him. Indeed, the entire room was shaped like a half moon. A stone slab lay in the center of the room, and on this altar lay Mario himself, chained like a common prisoner. Four tiny flames danced at each corner of the altar, flames that cast no shadows. In fact, every shadow in the room seemed to fall away from the door.

The door. Every shadow fell away from that massive monstrosity called a door sitting cold and silent beyond the altar, embedded in the wall. Its surface was engraved with elaborate imagery - flaming meteors, licking flames, shadowy vapors.

_Funny,_ thought Luigi. _Why does that door cast a shadow? There's practically no light here_

"...I see my servant is ready," pronounced the Great One as she entered the room. "Welcome to Penumbra's Tomb, Luigi. It is here that the greatest evil the universe has ever seen sleeps an eternal slumber. Only the spilling of your brother's blood can awaken it." Her eyes burned with an eerie light that made Luigi shiver. "Only two minutes remain until the zenith of the moon. Strike precisely when I tell you to."

"Yes, Great One." Luigi moved to the altar and held the sword over his brother's chest.

Mario turned his head and skewered Luigi with a powerful gaze. "Luigi, what do you think you're doing?"

"I serve the Great One now." Luigi's voice was icy and indifferent.

Mario sighed. "So you're going to kill me, huh?"

"NOOOOO!!!"

The Great One turned to the cluster of guards surrounding Princess Peach, anger lighting her eyes. "Silence!" One of the guards backhanded Peach in the mouth.

"He will not die, Peach," the Great One responded quietly, an evil undercurrent in her voice. "I need only his blood. Once it is spilled on this altar, the seal on the door will be broken, and the ultimate evil will be unleashed to invade his body. Then..." Her eyes glittered wickedly.

"NO! Don't do it! Stop!" screamed Peach. "MARIO!!!"

"Now, Luigi!" cried the Great One. "Draw the blood of the seventh and final key!"

Up went the sword. Mario shut his eyes and waited for the pain.

_SLICE - CLANG!_

The Great One parried Luigi's stroke with her iron staff. "And you thought you had me duped, didn't you, Luigi?" A cutting laugh echoed from her lips. "I'm not fooled as easily as that. I suspected you'd try something of this sort. Too loyal to your pathetic brother to obey me. What a pity."

"You're going down, you monster!" shouted Luigi, the sword trembling in his hands.

"I wouldn't count on that, Luigi." The Great One snapped her fingers, and a scream rang out behind Luigi. He wheeled around to see Peach pinned to the wall by the Paroidians, a sword at her throat. He gulped.

"Try anything, Luigi, and she'll die instantly." The Great One's voice indicated that she wasn't playing around.

Luigi stared at Peach still - stared so long and hard that he failed to notice the Great One's sudden motion behind him. Her staff knocked his feet out from beneath him, and he crashed to the tiled floor. The Great One snatched the sword from his hand and rushed to the altar.

"Today the evil lives again!" she screamed as she raised the sword high.


	87. The Immortal

Without warning an invisible hand struck the Great One in the face, making her stumble backward. The sword flew out of her hand. The guards holding Peach went sprawling in all directions. Mario's chains snapped like matchsticks, and he bounded to his feet.

The Great One regained her balance, shaking with rage. "Only one person could do a thing such as this." Her eyes bulged. "ATHOS, YOU TRAITOR!!!"

Athos appeared beside Mario as if from nowhere. "Not only I, Great One, but my beloved as well." Amethyst appeared behind the Great One just as silently. "You would be wise to cease the execution of your plan before I am forced to do away with you."

"You imbeciles!" screamed the Great One. "The ceremony is ruined! The evil cannot be awakened except on the night of the half moon! Now I will have to wait another two weeks before I can carry out the awakening!"

"You might want to recheck your calendar, Great One," Mario replied, "'cause mine says it's NEVER gonna happen!" He dashed forward and smashed his fist into her face, sending her into the wall.

The Great One staggered to her feet. "Really, Mario? You forget one thing." She held up her hands. "I possess the Rainbow Rings, and with them I will destroy your pathetic friends and render you helpless! I am NOT to be toyed with!"

The Rings glowed brilliantly, and a powerful ray of multicolored light shot from them and blasted Athos backward against the door. Amethyst gasped and ran to help him.

"That is only a sampling, weaklings! Feel my true wrath!" Another ray smashed Peach into the wall, nearly knocking her out. "Now for you, Mario! You shall never escape me! This is your destiny, and destiny cannot be resisted or changed! You WILL become the vessel of evil!"

Before the Great One could fire again, Luigi popped up behind her and impaled her on the sword she'd dropped. She gasped and choked; her eyes rolled up in their sockets. Feebly she clutched at the sword tip showing through her chest, then pitched forward and lay still. Her breathing stopped.

"Good riddance," Peach gasped, letting the tension roll off her. "Thank you, Luigi." The plumber blushed.

Mario rushed to Peach and hugged her tightly. "You're safe. I don't know what I would have done if you'd -"

Peach didn't let him finish. "Mario, don't even say it. I can't die. You still need me."

"_You_ need _me_, you mean," Mario corrected with a smile and kissed her. Peach blushed as their lips met.

"OK, guys," Mario announced as he gave Peach one last hug and released her, "let's get out of here."

"Bro, what about all the guys from Toad Town?" spoke up Luigi. "We don't know where they were taken. What if they're in here somewhere?"

"We'll look for them," Mario decided quickly. "It should be safe to do so now. Our biggest threat is gone now." He indicated the Great One's corpse with a nudge of his foot. "Come on." The five trooped out of Penumbra's Tomb, Mario leading the way.

Luigi was the last one out. As he was about to step through the exit doors, a violent chill ran down his spine. He shivered involuntarily and quickly checked behind him. Nothing was there except the dead bodies of the Great One and six of her guards. Sighing in relief, he stepped out and let the double doors swing shut. They closed with a hollow _BOOM_.

The Great One stirred.

-----------------

Several minutes later the group stood before a large barred-in dungeon cell. Every missing Toad was inside. Mario eyed the locking system.

"It's biometric," he realized. "Only the Great One can open this cage. Look - retinal scan, voice print, fingerprinting, and who knows what else." He looked at his companions. "Anyone have any bright ideas?"

Amethyst smiled and transformed into the Great One. "Easily taken care of, Mario." Within seconds the biometric access scans were complete and the dungeon door was swinging open. The captive Toads poured out of the cell with a cheer.

"Your Highness!"

Peach's face lit up. "Russ! Rachel! Michael!" The next moment the little family was surrounding her, all smiles. Peach scooped Michael up in her arms and hugged him tightly. "What were you doing in there?"

"It's the Legion's fault, Your Highness," Russ told her gravely, the smile vanishing from his face. "They've taken the castle and Toad Town. That's why all these Toads are here. Most were captured in the battle for Toad Town. The rest were caught as refugees, which explains why I'm here. It's a horrible situation, Your Highness."

Peach's face registered disbelief. "The Legion - What about the people in the castle? Are they all right?" she asked anxiously.

"Most are," Russ replied soberly, "but the Sages are dead. All of them. They gave their lives trying to protect us."

Tears welled up in Peach's eyes for a moment; then she dried them and steeled herself. "We can't just let the Legion have the castle! We've got to take it and Toad Town back!" Her face oozed authority. "March on Toad Town tonight! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Russ turned to the ragtag horde of Toads pouring from the cage. "Follow me! We've got a town to take back!"

A rousing cheer rose from the throng, and they fell into line behind Russ T. and family. Athos and Amethyst went ahead of the group to show them the way out of the fortress; Luigi walked behind them. Mario and Peach stood together, watching the entire mob leaving. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go home, Mario."

"I think that's a good idea," replied the plumber, taking her hand and leading her gently forward.

"Not - so - fast - Peach!!"

Plumber and princess froze in their tracks. Slowly they turned, their eyes wide, and faced the all-too-familiar person behind them.

"How in the -" Mario breathed in shock.

The Great One grimaced in pain. "Did - you - _really_ - think - you - could - kill - _me?_" she said through her teeth. The bloodstain from the sword thrust was still prominent on her chest. "See this?" She turned halfway, revealing the sword still sticking out of her back.

"Impossible!" spluttered Mario.

With a grit of her teeth, the Great One ripped the bloody sword from her own flesh and pointed it at Peach, the blood dripping on the dirt of the dungeon. "You're - next - to - feel - the - bite - of - my - steel!"

Mario lashed out with his fist and connected with the Great One's face, spinning her around and dropping her to the dirt, off-balance. "Not if I have the last say-so she won't be! You won't touch her!" Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out Hardshell's Nova Grenade as the Great One struggled to her feet. Ripping the safety pin from the deadly explosive, he hurled it at the Great One and sprang backward, knocking Peach down and sheltering her against the blast with his own body.

The grenade didn't go off.

The Great One caught the bomb as she might a baseball, a cutting smile on her face. "Some weapon, Mario. Try again!"

Mario yanked Peach to her feet and dashed for the exit with her in tow.

"Stop!" shouted the Great One, and she took one step forward, intending to run after them. She never got any farther than that first step. A flash of intense light burst from the Nova Grenade, followed by a gigantic explosion. The room was almost instantly cloaked in dense, billowing smoke. A distant rumbling sound shook the place, and the walls began to quake.

"Run! This place is gonna come down on our heads!" shouted Mario as he and Peach sped through the exit door and turned down a stone hallway.

"I didn't think grenades could bring buildings down!" Peach yelled back over the noise.

"Hardshell's can! Just run!" The building gave another mighty heave.


	88. You Can't Escape the Legion

Mario and Peach sprinted down the quaking hallway and rounded a corner. "This way!" came the faint voice of Russ T. over the din. The two dashed straight ahead toward Russ's voice as the ceiling began to crumble. Huge chunks of stone and plaster fell around them as they made for the exit.

Another right-hand turn. The wall behind them fell outward into the hall - a few steps slower and they'd have been crushed. Their strides lengthened in desperation.

A left turn. The exit loomed ahead. Mario slowed and allowed Peach to escape first - then the doorway collapsed before he could follow. Frantically he clawed at the rubble, trying to find a way through.

"Mario! Get out of there!!!" screamed Peach from the other side.

"Get back, Peach!" Mario pulled his fist back, charged up, and unleashed a Smash Attack on the heap of rubble. His hand broke through into the open air. Peach instantly reached in, grabbed his arm, and yanked him through the hole he'd made. Mario fell on top of her, knocked her over, and the two began to tumble down the mountainside, away from the doomed fortress. At last they managed to scramble to their feet and dash through the dark of night to the army of Toads below.

They reached the group and turned to watch the fortress. It shuddered, groaned, and collapsed in a huge billow of dust and debris. The group watched the destruction in awe. When at last the dust settled, only a pile of broken stone and twisted steel gave testimony to the Great One's once-imposing fortress.

Mario stared in silence at the ruins for a long minute. "You know, Hardshell," he said finally, still staring, "when I see what one of those things can do, it makes me really, _really_ glad that the one you threw at me nine-and-a-half years ago didn't kill me."

Hardshell looked over at Mario. "I regret what I did, Mario. I didn't know then what I know now." His rugged face betrayed no emotion, as usual, but his voice was a bit softer than normal.

There were a few more moments of silence; then Mario turned to Peach with a question. "Peach, I know Éclair got possessed by the Shadow Queen, and you're obviously safe here and Aster too, but...what happened to Daisy? She wasn't - still in there, was she?"

Peach's eyes suddenly misted over. "She...she's gone, Mario. The Great One burned her to death." She swallowed hard, and the tears started flowing again. Mario put his arm around her.

"The Shadows Royal are gonna pay for this," he muttered under his breath.

At the mention of the Royals, Mario felt something shake in his pocket, and a faint rainbow glow struggled through the tough denim of his overalls. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Rainbow Discs. They vibrated so much that he had hard work to keep his grip on them. Their glow pulsated rhythmically in the darkness of night. The surprised Toad Town citizens backed off, somewhat startled at the magical objects' behavior.

"What is bugging these Discs?" Mario grunted, trying to hold them still. "They're going crazy!"

"Here," Ruby said quickly, reaching out to take the Discs. Instantly the shaking and pulsing ceased when the Discs rested in the first Guardian's hands. Mario scratched his head, puzzled.

"Wait a minute. Weren't we supposed to use the Discs against the Royals ourselves?"

"No," Ruby replied as she redistributed the Discs to her sisters, leaving Mario with the Twilight Disc. "Only we Guardians can do that. Now that the time has come, we must retake our Discs. We will be alongside you all the way. Do not fear. The Royals are powerless against the rainbow."

"I sure hope you're right," Mario acquiesced. "Let's go. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

-----------------

It was nearly midnight by the time the massive party reached the outskirts of Toad Town. Mario, Hardshell, and Russ T. moved forward to get a handle on their situation. From the darkened tree line they could see hundreds of Shadow Warriors patrolling the streets.

"Just as I feared," Russ whispered. "They haven't left. And from the looks of things, they're not about to."

"The town is only a secondary target," Hardshell reminded them. "No doubt the Royals are in the castle. We take them out, the army should scatter."

_The Shadow Legion..._ The name persisted in Mario's mind. He let Russ and Hardshell do the talking. _They didn't exist before - so where did they come from? What created them?...And what keeps them alive? They're certainly not like humans, who have to eat and drink and sleep to survive. They seem more like...machines...killing machines...created only to destroy...I wonder..._

Mario shook his head as if to dislodge such thoughts, but they kept coming. _Éclair...the Night of Legends...the third part of the poem..._ He repeated it to himself:

_The power in the chest  
__Has had its rest  
__But now comes time for it to rise;  
__Its shining blade  
__The good hath stayed  
__When lifted to the skies._

_Ten thousand men  
__From darkness, then  
__Have risen from the earth -  
__Their tramping feet  
__Dread death do mete;  
__All life, their conqueror's worth._


	89. Frontal Assault

"So, military geniuses, what's the plan?" Wario growled. "And make it good. I wanna give those shadow punks what-for!"

The group of fighters - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Athos, Hardshell, Leika, and the seven Rainbow Guardians - stood at the forest edge, watching the Princess's castle. Russ T. and Michael were back guarding the Princess. Hardshell's watch read 11:15 PM.

Hardshell wasted no words. "Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst, you take the left flank. Athos, Yoshi, Wario, Amber, Citrine, you take the right. Leika, Waluigi, Sapphire, Aquamarine, and I will hit center. There's no telling what kind of resistance we'll meet with between here and the castle, so everyone stay alert."

Yoshi spoke up. "Um, Hardshell...I think we do know what's there. Look!"

The commando turned from addressing his "army" and fixed his eyes on the castle gate. From the massive oak-and-iron doors were marching row upon row of Shadow Warriors, their ranks so deep as to blot out the sun itself. The group stared at the oncoming horde.

"Stick to the plan," commanded the Koopa. "If we don't win, it's game over for the Mushroom Kingdom. We've got to make this work. Let's go!" The team split into the designated three units and charged out of the trees to meet their foes.

_POW!!!_

The Warrior flew backward into the dirt, his neck broken. No sooner had Mario dispatched that one than three others were on top of him. Luigi came to his rescue by kicking their knees in from behind, knocking them off balance and allowing Mario to use his ice to freeze them solid.

"Luigi! Behind you!!"

Luigi dove out of the way as a bright red laser beam shot over his head, frying the Warrior behind him. "Thanks, Ruby!" he yelled over the roar of battle as he socked another Legionnaire in the stomach. Emerald flashed everywhere on the battlefield, striking at random and teleporting back to safety, all with that girlish smile on her face. Amethyst had assumed her winged form and soared over the Legion, swooping down on them like a bird of prey.

On the right flank, Athos had again transformed into a flaming sun, feeding energy to Amber, who absorbed it and used it to fuel her fiery vengeance on the Legion. Citrine, seated on Yoshi, unleashed a storm of electricity time and again against the foe. She created a static barrier to protect both her and her steed. Wario simply waded into the fray, his bulk and brawn sending the enemy flying in all directions.

"They're not going all-out on us!" Mario realized, bashing another Warrior's braincase in. "This is too easy! Why are they holding back?"

At center field, Hardshell and his team were making the dust fly in earnest. Sapphire, protected by a barrier of ice created by Aquamarine, had whipped up a fierce wind around herself and was now sending miniature tornadoes at the enemy, blowing them about like so many toothpicks. Waluigi and Aquamarine found themselves side by side, fending off a never-ending ocean of Legionnaires with both ice and bare knuckles. Leika hovered near Hardshell, putting what little power she had into firing her rainbow beams at the Warriors who dared attack the commando Koopa. Hardshell clutched a smoking pistol in his left hand; his right held one of his fatal Nova Grenades. A grim look of determination showed through the grit on his face as he eyed the castle's main gate.

A Shadow Warrior tried to slash at Hardshell. Like lightning the Koopa commando whipped his pistol around and planted a round between his attacker's eyes without looking. His eyes were still glued to the gate.

Suddenly there was an electric crackling sound, and a boom like that of a supersonic jet rolled over the battlefield. There was a flash of light around the castle for a single instant, then nothing.

Emerald warped behind an unsuspecting Warrior and took him out with one blow to the back of his neck. A cold, clammy hand clamped around her arm, and she felt the chill bite of a steel blade from behind, just below her rib cage. She screamed and teleported back to her group, where she promptly collapsed from shock. Now Amethyst was preoccupied with her sister Guardian, dropping the number of active fighters in Mario's team to three. Those three tried to push ahead, to keep up with the advance of the other two flanks, but their strength was no match for the relentless killing machine that gave them no rest.

"_Now_ they're going all-out," Mario commented grimly as he, Luigi, and Ruby held the enemy off and protected Amethyst and Emerald from harm. Ruby concentrated, sending Amber a mental message and requesting that Athos come and heal Emerald. In a few more minutes in he came, having become invisible to reach the group in safety, and quickly healed the injured Guardian. He returned to his unit the way he had come.

Athos's absence from his group was not without consequences. Amber, lacking solar energy, lost her firepower and could no longer assist her comrades. Of course, when Athos returned, he immediately reassumed his mini-sun form and gave her power back, but by then the damage had been done. Wario was pinned to the ground by a Warrior he hadn't seen and would have had his head cut off on the spot had not Amber managed to torch his assailant. As it was, Wario was badly injured. Athos healed him, of course, but the time thus lost meant that the center group was now ahead of both flanking units, and that meant no support for Hardshell's team.

The intensity of the battle around Hardshell and his team suddenly increased to astronomic levels. Viciously the enemy attacked them from all directions. Sapphire's windstorm held most of the Legionnaires at bay, but her strength was waning fast. Soon she would no longer be able to protect her team. It was only a matter of time before the enemy overwhelmed them. The situation looked grim.

Emerald appeared beside Hardshell. "Where is everyone?" bellowed the commando, pistols blazing. "We need backup here!"

"We got held back!" Emerald yelled back. "Give us a little time and we'll catch up with you!"

"We don't _have_ time!" It's now or never!" Hardshell shoved his Nova Grenade into Emerald's fragile hands. "Put this thing in front of the gate, pull the pin, and get back here before it blows! We're going for the gate once it's blown open!"

Instantly Emerald teleported to the main gate. The Shadow Warriors out in front of the gate did not notice her abrupt appearance behind their lines. Quickly Emerald set the grenade in front of the massive oaken gates and pulled out the safety pin. Then she teleported back to safety.

She tried to, anyway.

As she teleported away from the gate, something interrupted her transit and sent her backward to the ground. She tried again with the same result. In desperation she tried running back to her group on foot - and smashed face-first into an invisible wall.

_A one-way barrier! I can't get out!_ Emerald's green eyes widened in terror. _The explosion - !!!_ She hammered on the barrier in despairing fright.

Several Shadow Warriors heard the pounding and turned around. Their dark eyes narrowed at the girlish Guardian, and they began stalking toward her.

Emerald, seeing her enemies coming, trembled in fear. Her ability was useless - she couldn't teleport away from them or the ticking grenade would blow her to atoms. All she could do was run, and run she did. But Shadow Warriors are very fleet of foot, and they kept moving closer and closer to the fleeing girl. Her feet were growing tired. She couldn't...keep ahead of them...


	90. Righteous Vengeance

Hardshell stared at the gate as his pistols cooled. "Emerald, get out of there! That thing's gonna -"

_KABOOM!!!_

A huge explosion rocked the battlefield as the Nova Grenade unleashed its devastating power on the castle's main gate, blowing it and the wall on either side of it to kingdom come. Smoke rolled up from the blast zone, but, strangely enough, it didn't dissipate into the air as it should have. Rather, it billowed up over the castle and hung there as if trapped in a huge inverted bowl. Hardshell, however, did not notice this detail.

"Guardians, clear a path to the gate! We've got to get inside NOW!"

Amber winked at Leika. "That's your cue, Leika. Time to show those Shadow Warriors what a fairy's made of!"

Leika smiled and nodded, determination lighting her eyes. "Give it to me, Amber!"

Amber held her Rainbow Disc high, and it began to glow with its orange radiance. The other Guardians and Mario, too, held up their Discs, and they also began glowing. Ruby's eyes widened. "I do not sense Emerald's Disc! She is not responding to the signal!"

The next instant her face cleared. "There it is! The Emerald Disc has activated! Leika, begin your charge-up!"

Leika shut her eyes and let the power flow into her. The Rainbow Discs were transmitting immense strength to her tiny frame. Her aura's colors were vibrant; her body glowed bright white. The battle around her seemed, to her, to be running in slow-motion. All she could feel was the intense energy building inside her like electricity in a powerful battery.

"I don't know what they're doing, but we'd better protect them!" Hardshell bellowed. "All of you, surround the Guardians! Don't let the charge-up be interrupted!"

Luigi, Athos, Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi joined Hardshell in a thin ring around the clustered Guardians, batting back the ferocious attacks of the Legion. Such a weak defensive line could hold only for a few seconds. Those few seconds, however, were all the Guardians needed.

Amber gave the order. "Now, Leika! NOW!!!"

The tiny fairy trembled with the power inside her, threw out her arms as if releasing her hold on it, and unleashed a tremendously huge rainbow beam that barreled through the ranks of the Legion, literally crisping those Warriors unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. The giant annihilator beam finally fizzled out just short of the castle gate, leaving a wide path for the group to charge down.

And charge down the path they did. "Run for it! Get in there!" hollered Hardshell, bolting for the gate. The others followed close on his heels, dashing through the very midst of the Shadow Legion.

The Warriors were no fools. They knew they could not allow the group to reach the castle. As one they stepped into the path ahead, blocking the way of their opponents. The group screeched to a halt. They were surrounded.

Slowly the Warriors stalked forward, hemming the assault team in. The fifteen fighters stood arm to arm in a narrow circle, facing the fearsome faces and fangs of the Shadow Legionnaires. Mario gulped. "Anyone having a bright idea right about now?"

Athos took a deep breath and transformed as he had during his battle with Amethyst. This time, however, there was no dark half. Only Light Athos appeared in Athos's place, filling the midnight battlefield with radiant light brighter than the sun's. The Legion cowered back from the brilliance, hissing and screaming.

"Shadow Legion!" roared Athos. "Know this day the power of light! If it can transform a Shadow Aide into an emissary of good, what strength must it have in dealing with YOU?" The gleaming forester raised his hand high. The light emanating from him began to pulse rhythmically, first slowly, then faster and faster. Luigi's eyes widened.

Athos riveted the Warriors with a powerful look. "From this day forth the Shadow Legion shall live no more!"

A flash of light burst from Athos's pulsating gleam, and all was still as Athos returned to normal. The flash ruined the group's night vision. When at last they could see again, there before them lay every last Shadow Warrior, their dead corpses scattered across the castle grounds. The quietness was unbelievable.

"Let's go." Hardshell's gruff voice broke the awesome silence. "We've got to get into the castle."

"Wait for me!"

Mario whirled around and caught Princess Peach before she got any further. "I told you to stay put! It's not safe out here!"

"No, Mario," panted Peach, "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Mario exclaimed passionately. "I'm not going to lose you again! There could be anything in the castle!"

Peach put her foot down. "Mario, as the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm _ordering_ you to take me along. So _there!_"

"I can't argue with you and win, can I?" Mario asked helplessly. "Just be careful!"

There was a shout from the castle gate. Mario looked up to see Amethyst kneeling over a body on the ground. A shock of long green hair flowed from its head, and a rainbow robe covered it. Mario made a sharp sound.

"It's Emerald! They got her!"

Rushing forward, Mario and the rest of the group skidded to a halt near Amethyst and quickly joined her at Emerald's side. The fourth Guardian's petite form was covered in puncture marks and slash wounds, and her robe was stained with blood that had already begun to dry. Amethyst was crying.

"No, this cannot be!" exclaimed Ruby. "Without all of the Guardians alive, our control over the rainbow power will collapse, and the Royals will triumph in the end!" She desperately felt Emerald's limp wrist for a pulse. "She cannot die!"

"Don't...count me out yet...Ruby..."

Emerald slowly opened bloodshot eyes and gave her sisters a weak smile. "I sure...fooled them...huh?"

Amethyst nearly threw herself on top of Emerald, so complete was her embrace. "You had me so worried, Emerald! Don't do that again, please!"

"Those Warriors...thought I was dead..." whispered Emerald. "I...don't die...that easily!"

Citrine actually smiled. "That's my girl."

"Athos..." rasped Emerald, "heal me...please... I need to fight...the Royals...with you..."

The former Shadow Aide placed his hands on the fallen Guardian and healed her wounds completely. She rose to her feet, rejuvenated, and smiled brightly.

"Come on, you guys," she urged, "we've gotta go get the Shadows Royal! Now let's go!"

"For a girl who almost died, she sure has a lot of spunk left in her," Peach told Mario with a smile.

Mario stepped forward. "Let's move! Into the castle! The Shadows Royal won't win this time!"


	91. The Power of the Sword

"I don't think I've ever been in the castle when all the lights are out," Mario remarked dryly as the group of sixteen stood in the main lobby. Just as Mario had said, every light had been turned off or otherwise extinguished, leaving the castle engulfed in primeval darkness.

Suddenly Mario went into a coughing fit. He choked and gasped as he flailed his hands in front of his face, trying to rid himself of whatever was causing his reaction.

"Mario!" exclaimed Peach urgently.

"Ack! This - _COUGH_ - this room has - _COUGH __COUGH_ - has something - _HACK COUGH_ - in the air! _WHEEZE!_"

"Follow me!" instructed Peach as she rushed to the far wall and felt along it. Her hand closed on the knob she sought, and she pulled the door open, urging the others inside. Quickly the group left the lobby and entered the hallway inside the door. As soon as the door was shut, Mario's coughing fit stopped.

"What happened to you, Mario?" Peach asked anxiously.

"Felt like a cloud of something was all around my head and face. I couldn't breathe that stuff without choking."

Yoshi began to cough and hack.

"Look! Above us!" Leika pointed upward. Her faint rainbow aura revealed a churning black smoke filling the hallway ceiling.

"Get down!" yelled Hardshell. The entire group dropped to the floor. In a few moments Yoshi stopped coughing.

"Looks like the only way we're going anywhere is on our stomachs," Mario groaned. "Let's get going. This is gonna take a while."

The group began crawling on their hands and knees toward the far end of the hall. It was torture to their limbs to crawl for so long, and many times they had to stop and lie down just to take the pressure off their muscles. In this slow and painful way the sixteen finally reached the far door and exited the hall. Thankfully the next room was free of the choking smoke.

The room seemed vaguely familiar to Mario - of course, with all the lights off, everything was hard to recognize. "Leika, get higher so we can see better." The fairy obliged, rising almost to the ceiling and letting her glow light the room like a tiny colored candle. Mario nodded to himself. He'd been right - this was Peach's throne room. It looked so strange in the shadows. The red carpet appeared as blood beneath his feet.

Suddenly Peach let out a scream and grabbed Mario in fright.

"Peach! What's wrong?"

"S-Something touched me!" shuddered the Princess, clutching Mario's arm. "There's something behind us!"

Mario felt a cold, clammy hand touch the back of his neck. He whirled around and struck at whatever-it-was, but his fist met only empty air. Now _he_ was shivering.

"Eeek!" Emerald shrieked, teleporting herself to Luigi. "Someone's in here!"

Hardshell drew his pistols. "Who are you?" rang out his challenge, echoing in the hollow room.

No one answered.

"We know you're here," Mario added, "so you may as well show yourself!"

Nothing. Only silence - surreal silence.

Without warning the torches on the walls came to life. The group clustered together more tightly. No one was certain of what was going on. Their eyes adjusted to the newfound light, and they scanned the throne room apprehensively, but still they were alone.

"This is scary," whimpered Luigi, his knees shaking. Waluigi tapped him on the back. The plumber nearly died from fright.

Footsteps sounded from the far end of the throne room. Everyone tensed as a familiar figure cloaked in black and red strode menacingly into the room. He smiled evilly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mario and crew! I see that even the Shadow Legion couldn't stop you for long."

"The Shadow King!" cried Peach. "So it was him who's been scaring us to death!"

The King laughed outright. "No, Princess Peach, I'm afraid not."

"It was I."

Mario and company whirled around to see the Shadow Queen standing behind them, a smile on her face as well. "It was very enjoyable watching you jump, Mario," she chuckled wickedly. "Be glad I didn't kill you right then. I could have. But I want to watch you squirm in agony as I kill you...slowly." Her black eyes narrowed to hateful slits.

Mario worked his jaw, but no sound came out. He shook his fist at the Queen. She ignored the threatening gesture and deliberately strode through the very midst of Mario's group to join her husband before the Princess's throne.

"You think you've had a great victory against the Legion, don't you?" asked the King. "Fools. You may have _defeated_ the Legion, but you cannot _destroy_ it!"

"Huh?!" Mario exclaimed.

There was a crackle of electricity, and the throne behind the Shadows Royal disappeared, having been merely a hologram. Now, instead of the throne, Mario and his group could see a dark purple energy barrier, hemispherical in shape, encasing a levitating sword whose blade crackled with dark energy. Peach gasped.

"The Aeshma Sword!"

"Aeshma Sword?" Mario queried. "What on earth are you talking about?"

The Shadow King smiled at Mario's ignorance. "You would call it the Sword of Legends, Mario, and Takanyar knows it as the Sword of Nightmares. But it is properly known as the Aeshma Sword, so named for the demon power it wields. This sacred blade is the mind and fuel of the Shadow Legion. As long as it is in our hands, the Legion will rise again!"

"No way are we gonna let that happen!" retorted Luigi, face pale.

"Your words are brave, Luigi," returned the Queen suavely, "but your actions - will they be as brave? Will you truly triumph, or will you meet the same fate as this impudent one?" She gestured to the floor at her feet. An elderly Toad lay there facedown, a huge stab wound in his side.

Peach's eyes widened. "No! TOADSWORTH!!!"

"You monsters - how DARE you!" Mario shouted.

"It's too late for him," spoke the King with disdain. "And soon it will be too late for you. In approximately thirty minutes the Aeshma Sword will have charged up enough power to resurrect the whole of the Shadow Legion!"

"Then we'll just have to beat you before then!" Wario growled, socking his fist into his palm.

The King narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you try it! You will all perish without mercy - except for Mario and Princess Peach." He eyed the designated two with hatred. "My Queen will exact revenge on you herself! Now DIE!!!"


	92. Demon Blade

Wario hurled himself at the Shadow King, fists swinging. The King brought his own fist around and powerhoused Wario backward into the wall, stunning him.

"Foolish. Only the most cunning of attack plans has a chance against the might of the Shadows Royal!" The King raised his hand. "I call on the Aeshma Souls! Three have found their resting places; ten yet seek habitations. Once all thirteen Souls have been embodied, no power on Earth will be able to withstand us!"

A bitter breeze blew in Mario's face as the Shadow King summoned the Souls. Ten ghostly-dark spirits detached from the dark barrier around the Aeshma Sword and whirled around the King.

"I do not like his thoughts," Ruby said urgently. "Run!"

The group scattered as the ten Souls rushed at them, each aiming for one person. Seven homed in on the Rainbow Guardians while the other three pursued Wario, Waluigi, and Athos. They left the others alone.

Peach backed away from the swooping Souls only to feel a cold hand grasp the back of her neck. She gasped and struggled as the Queen lifted her off her feet.

"Frightened, Peach?" came the malicious voice from her back. "Good. Fear me. Know me as your queen!"

The Shadow Queen tightened her grip on Peach's neck. Peach choked and clawed at the vise-like hand in desperate terror, but the demon refused to loosen her hold. Mario turned from facing the King and gasped. "Peach!" He started forward to rescue her.

"Move one step further, Mario, and she will breathe no more." The ice in the Queen's voice and the redness in Peach's frightened face rapidly convinced Mario. He halted, uncertain of what he should do next.

"Eeek! Don't touch me!" Emerald warped away as the ghoul chasing her made a grab for her. It turned and rushed her again, and again she teleported to safety. The other six Guardians were having a difficult time evading their pursuing Aeshma Souls as they ducked and weaved to avoid being possessed. Mario stared at the frightfully real scene before him. It was his worst nightmare realized. There was no escaping these spirits. Two Royals were enough, but thirteen...!

Suddenly Leika gave a battle cry and fired a rainbow beam at the Soul chasing Ruby. The demon shuddered, gave such a ghastly, wailing scream that even Hardshell covered his ears, and disintegrated.

"Leika!" shouted Mario. "Give it to them!"

"No!" The King's eyes widened. "NOOOO!!!"

Leika made short work of the ghastly Aeshma Souls. Only one of the ten managed to escape her and cower behind the Shadow King. The fairy stayed back. She knew better than to approach the King.

"You may have destroyed our brothers and sisters," the King spat in hate, moving to the Queen's side, "but we will be victorious yet. Surrender, all of you, or the Princess will perish!"

"Don't - listen to him!" choked Peach as she struggled against the Queen's stranglehold. "They'll - kill me - anyway - if you surrender! Don't worry - about me! Destroy them!"

"Resistance is useless!" the Queen seethed. "No one stands against the might of the Shadow Royal!"

"Except us." Citrine's voice was calm, determined. The Guardians clustered around her. Startled, the Queen gasped as she realized who she now faced.

"The Rainbow Guardians!" breathed the King, taking a step back. "No...stay away from us!"

The seven sisters raised their right hands, and collectively they began to glow with the colors of the rainbow. The Shadows Royal cowered back from the gleaming Guardians.

"No! Stop this at once!" shouted the King, shielding his eyes from the blinding brilliance.

"It's only what you deserve for what you have done to innocent people," Aquamarine shot back. "Perhaps you should have thought twice about your actions!"

"We will bring justice down on your heads this day!" Ruby shouted.

"Never!" cried the Queen. "We will return someday, and mark my words, Guardians, you will all perish! Until then - fare thee _poor!_"

With a _whoosh_ the room filled with a sweeping cloud of darkness. When it dissipated, the Royals were gone.

"Good riddance," Mario said emphatically. "Now let's get rid of this Aeshma Sword once and for all. The Shadow Legion isn't gonna come back from the dead this time!" He strode forward toward the floating Sword at the far end of the throne room. The barrier had vanished with the Royals, leaving the weapon exposed. Without hesitating Mario swung his fist at the massive blade.

Mario felt like he'd punched a light socket. The force of the shock the Sword gave him sent him flying backward. He stumbled to his feet, grimacing and shaking his fingers in pain. Peach ran to him and steadied him. "Mario, are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Peach, just fine. Ouch..." Mario stared at the Aeshma Sword. "What is with that thing?"

A whispering voice hissed from the blade. "No one touches me, fool. The Legion shall never die."

"Wha-" Mario stepped back, and his fists went up. "Who are you?"

The Aeshma Sword crackled with black electricity. It shook and trembled under a tremendous force, and a purple glow issued from its steel blade. Suddenly there was a _WHOOSH_, a clap of thunder, and a black cloud poured from the Sword. The cloud churned for a moment, then began to take on a humanoid form. At last there stood before Mario and friends a ferocious demon spirit, its purple eyes gleaming brightly, its steel fangs glinting in the torchlight. A hissing screech issued from its throat.

"What IS that thing?!" Luigi yelped.

The demon hissed again. "I am Aeshma, heart and soul of the Shadow Legion, brother of the Trinity of Destruction. None shall touch my army while I stand in the way!"

"Then we'll just have to go through you," Hardshell retorted. "The Legion's goin' down whether you like it or not, and if you want to get in the way, you're goin' down with it!"

"Then come." Aeshma bared his vicious fangs at his opponents. "Come and feel the ultimate wrath of the Trinity!"


	93. The End of the Shadow Legion

Aeshma let out a piercing wail that made Mario's hair stand on end. The room dimmed, and suddenly Mario and his friends were aware of something that could only be described as a presence, as if something invisible were watching them. Aeshma disappeared.

_HHHHHHUFF!!_

"YIKES!" Luigi leaped forward as he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. "YAAAA! SOMETHING'S BEHIND ME!!!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Aeshma laughed. His voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Cowards." A bolt of lightning shot from nowhere and zapped Luigi, stunning him. "You cannot resist me. You cannot escape the Shadow Legion. It is everywhere around you, all-seeing, all-knowing, all-conquering. Bow to my might, worthless slaves! Bow or die!"

Peach seized Mario's arm. "Don't listen to him, Mario! You can beat him!"

"You lie!" screeched Aeshma. "No one can destroy the Legion!"

"We don't know that until we've tried, now do we?" Mario replied sarcastically. "Bow to you? We're not stupid, Aeshma!"

"Then prepare yourselves to DIE!!!" screamed the invisible fiend. There was a rushing sound like a powerful windstorm, and black clouds began to appear around the cluster of sixteen, their dark depths churning as they circled the group.

"Attack!" bellowed Hardshell.

A torrent of firepower poured from the group into the boiling clouds. Hardshell blazed away on his laser rifle alongside Ruby, who also was shooting lasers. Fire, electricity, and ice shot into the whirling wall of darkness, but with no effect. Mario looked wildly about, trying to find the intangible creature attacking them.

"You will all perish!" came the demonic scream. From within the roiling clouds came a bolt of lightning that knocked Mario flat.

"Aaagh!" Mario convulsed with the force of the voltage coursing through his system. Peach fell to her knees beside him, desperately frightened for him.

"Mario! No!"

The electricity crackled around Mario's body. "Aaagh! Aaaaaaah! Yaaaaaa!" He twisted and turned and struggled, trying to rid himself of the excruciating current, to no avail.

Peach reached out and touched his arm. The electricity immediately shocked her as well, sending her flying backward.

"Fall before me, fools, or pay with your lives!" Aeshma suddenly materialized next to Mario, fangs bared. He went for the kill.

Aquamarine nailed the demon with a blast of ice. Screaming in pain, Aeshma fell back and vanished once more.

"That's it!" Mario grunted, struggling to his feet. "Don't let him get away!"

Again Aeshma reappeared, this time behind Amber. She didn't see him coming, and the next instant he sank his long steel fangs into her shoulder. Screaming in pain, Amber wrenched away from the demon, leaving two huge puncture marks in her flesh. The Guardian fell to the floor, wracked with pain.

Aeshma turned to the rest of the group, purple eyes blazing. "Her fate will be yours!"

Another blast of ice from Aquamarine bowled Aeshma over. Mario threw an ice ball at the malicious spirit and hit him backward into the wall. He staggered upright and disappeared.

"He can't last much longer when we're hitting his weak point," the fifth Guardian guessed. "Let him show his fanged face one more time!"

"You won't get the chance!" screamed the invisible demon. The dark wall of clouds thickened and churned still more violently. "I will strike every last one of you down with my final attack, and the Legion will be resurrected to rule the world once more!"

A huge ball of dark energy began to form over their heads, crackling with an incredible intensity as it grew to immense proportions. The group stared at it.

"Run!" yelled Hardshell, and run they tried to do - but the choking wall of clouds forced them back to the center of the vortex. Mario gulped.

"Aquamarine! We've gotta take that thing out before it comes down on our heads!" yelled the plumber. The fifth Guardian nodded, her hands glossing over with ice. Together the two charged up their chilling powers, watching the dark sphere carefully.

Suddenly Aeshma's face appeared on the ball of energy, gloating over his prey. "I will crush you all and take your strength for myself! Now DIE!!!"

"Now, Mario!" cried Aquamarine, and the two unleashed a tremendous beam of ice straight up toward Aeshma's leering face. The demon's wicked leer turned to horror as the blast shot upward.

"N-No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY LEGION!!!"

_ZAP - KABOOM!!!_

Aeshma disintegrated into a million pieces, and his wall of clouds dissipated into thin air. A final scream ripped through the group's eardrums. The Aeshma Sword clanged to the floor in front of the throne, and all was silent.

Peach seized Mario and whirled him in a circle. "You did it, Mario! You did it! Oh, thank you!!" Peach was as exuberant as a small child. She stopped spinning him around and squeezed him tightly, then released him. "And all of you - thank you so much!"

"It was our duty, Your Highness," Hardshell replied gruffly. "Nothing more."

"Your Highness!" Russ T. rushed into the throne room. "We just tried to enter Toad Town, and the place was crawling with Legionnaires, as we'd expected. We were promptly surrounded. And then the strangest thing happened! Every last Shadow Warrior disintegrated! They just fell apart and melted into the ground! How -"

"Looks like they've gone back to where they came from," Mario said gravely. "They're no longer a threat to us. They won't be coming back - ever."

"But how -" Russ was clearly puzzled.

"It was the Sword of Legends, Russ," Mario explained. "Inside it was a demon, the commander of the Shadow Legion. He's dead, and his army's followed him back to the grave."

Russ spied the Aeshma Sword lying on the floor near the throne and pointed at it. "So that's the thing that started it all, huh?"

Mario walked over and picked it up. "Yep. Just an ordinary sword now. No controlling demon here."

"Hey, cool sword!"

Before Mario could react, a blur rushed past him and snatched the Aeshma Sword from his hands. The blur stopped and began twirling the sword by its hilt. "Wow! Look at this thing! It's huge!"

"Michael, careful with that!" Russ yelled.

"Can I have it, Dad? Can I? Can I? Can I? Huh? Can I? _Pleeeease_"

Everyone laughed as Russ attempted to rein in his spirited son. "No, Michael! That thing belongs in the royal museum - it's not a toy!"

"Awwwww, man!"


	94. Epilogue

The closing of the throne room doors echoed hollowly in the empty room. Mario stood alone just inside the golden double doors, a puzzled expression all over his face.

"Where's Peach?" he asked himself aloud as he scanned the room. "She was here just a few minutes ago." He turned and exited the room, stepping back into the red-carpeted hallway outside. Rachel was walking down the corridor toward him, and she knew immediately who Mario was looking for.

"She's in her rooms, Mario," Rachel replied to the question on Mario's face. Her tone became softer. "Something's bothering her. I could tell by the look on her face. Poor girl..."

"Thanks, Rachel," Mario called to her as she kept on her way. Quickly he headed to the Princess's rooms. When he got there he found the polished oaken door shut tight. He hesitated, studying the intricate carvings on the door for a moment, then raised his hand and rapped lightly.

"Peach?"

No answer.

Mario put his ear to the door and heard muffled sobbing.

"Peach? You in there?"

The sobbing stopped, and a few seconds later Peach called from inside. "Come in, Mario."

Mario turned the knob and pushed the door open. The Princess was sitting in her favorite plush velvet chair beside her bed. Her eyes were puffy, her face flushed, and her cheeks stained with dried tears. It was immediately apparent that she had been crying. Quietly Mario seated himself beside her and sat silently for a few seconds.

"What's wrong, Peach?"

Peach sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Remember Diamond?"

"We beat her, Peach. Hardshell told me he did her in himself. She's dead -"

"That's the problem!" Peach cried and burst into tears again. "She's dead! Diamond was my mother! And now she's dead! Dead!" She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Mario was thunderstruck. "I-I knew your mother's name was Diamond, but...are you sure that was her? I mean, she did try to...you know...kill us?"

"I know!" Peach tried to stay the flow of tears. "I wouldn't believe it myself - but I saw her face just before Hardshell shot her. She's my mother!"

Mario laid his hand over hers. He had no words that would suffice for the moment.

"Diamond almost killed Luigi, but Hardshell shot her head off with his laser rifle. I saw her face just before she died, Mario. It was Mom." She grew quiet.

"Your mother left the castle after your father died, right?" Mario asked after a minute or so.

Peach nodded, her face still stained with tears. "She told me I'd see her again, but after twelve years I'd pretty much given up hope. Now I see she kept her promise - but I didn't expect to see her like this!" The tears started up again. "She was my best friend, my confidante...and she was trying to kill Luigi! How could she _do_ a thing like that?!" she cried. "Oh, Mother...why? Why did you turn on us? On _me?_"

Mario sat in silence at this overflow of Peach's heart-wound.

"Mario," Peach said at last, "the Great One was behind the whole escapade with Grodus and the Shadow Queen. She told me that herself. And she altered the DNA of a baby Koopa and made..."

"Bowser," Mario breathed. "I don't believe it. She's the one who's been driving everything at us all these years."

"I know," Peach replied quietly. "What I don't understand is _why_. _Why_ would she have been so determined to kill me? She said she wanted my crown, that I'd stolen it from her. She said she wanted revenge. Revenge for what? For what purpose? Who _was_ she?"

"I guess we'll never know, Peach," Mario answered. "She's dead now. Dead men - and women - tell no tales."

-----------------

The afternoon sun blazed down on the summit of the mountain, the rocks glaring in the sunlight. Not even the slightest breeze stirred the leaves of the few scattered trees. An unreal silence blanketed the sweltering air. Heat waves shimmered straight up from the bare rocks - and also from a pile of rubble near the summit. This rubble was all that remained of the once-fearsome fortress of the Great One.

One of the boulders in the heap moved.

It moved again.

Another rock the size of a car shifted slightly.

Suddenly there was an explosion of dust and rock from the pile that completely obscured the heap with a cloud of dust and dirt. The cloud settled slightly after a few seconds, and a shadowy figure with a distinctly female figure appeared through the dusty haze. As the dirt settled still further, her face became visible, a face streaked with grime and covered in blood and sweat. Her dark eyes still held a piercing, hateful gaze. The remaining dust dropped to the ground, and the woman became fully visible, from the crown of her raven-haired head to the soles of her ruby-red shoes. Despite the innumerable cuts and gashes that covered her body, she stood ramrod straight, a silent hate oozing from her features.

It was the Great One.

The tattered and bloodied woman stood still for a moment, her steely eyes taking in the remains of her home. Then her eyes widened, her nostrils flared, and from her throat rang a cry of inexplicable rage.

"PEACH! _I'LL GET YOU YET!!!_" She shook her bloody fist at the cloudless sky as rivulets of sweat and blood coursed down her face and dripped onto the rubble at her feet.

There was another trembling beneath the nearby debris, and a small shower of rocks exploded into the air as a mangled, bloodied hand shot up through the rocks. It groped about for a few seconds; then, finding a firm handhold, it gripped the rock and gave a mighty heave. A second hand broke through the rubble, and together the two hands kept pulling upward as another black-haired head began to emerge from the pile of rock. Soon this second survivor was standing on her own two feet, her rainbow robes ripped and torn, her body no less scarred than the Great One's.

"Master."

The Great One, still seething in anger, turned to see who it was that dared speak to her, and her expression changed to one of surprise. "Diamond! How on earth did you survive Hardshell's attack?"

"Very easily," replied the eighth Guardian smoothly. "I simply made my head invisible and feigned death. They will never suspect that I am yet alive."

The Great One smiled through the grime and blood on her face. "You had even me fooled, Diamond. Excellent work." Her eyes swept over the ruins of her once-grand fortress. "I want this place rebuilt as soon as possible."

"That will be my task, Master. Rest assured, your fortress will stand again in mere days. A little magic goes a long way."

"That it does, Diamond. That it does." The Great One gazed over the endless forest in the direction of Peach's castle.

"Don't rejoice at my defeat just yet, Peach," she whispered. "Only one thing is capable of killing me, and I intend to make sure you and your pathetic plumber _never_ find it."

Pausing a moment, the Great One recalled Peach's words: _"And you'll never win permanently, anyway! Light always wins! It has the ascendancy in the end!"_ She smiled at the mere recollection.

"How little you know, Peach. True - light has the ascendancy. You've stopped me from awakening the ultimate evil - for now. But in just two weeks the moon will be at its third quarter, and _then_ I will strike...and win." Her eyes lit up with an evil glee.

"_Then_ will _darkness_ have the ascendancy!"

**THIS IS NOT THE END.****IT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING...**


End file.
